The Past learns the Future
by ginnyrules27
Summary: The Great Kings of the Future send a great gift to the lions of the past. A chance to learn of the future. Will Ahadi learn of Taka's jealousy? Will Mufasa grow up and accept that Sarabi will be his mate? *Before Taka became Scar*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Shout out to my beta GraceoftheFlower.

Taka ran ahead of Mufasa, laughing as his brother struggled to catch up to him. While his older brother may have been stronger, he was faster.

"Taka, you know you're not supposed to go too far from the den," Mufassa said as he panted.

"Sorry Muffy," Taka said with a small grin. "It's just so great to be ungrounded!"

Mufasa shook his head at his younger brother. "Grow up," he huffed but was happy to hear his old nickname.

"I'm surprised Dad let you out of his sight," Taka said, the grin slipping off his face. Ever since Una had said that the only reason Ahadi kept Taka around was because he needed a second heir incase anything happened to Mufasa, Taka hated being around his brother.

"What's wrong Taka?" Mufasa asked, noticing the change in his brother's mood.

"Nothing," Taka huffed. "Why don't you go lick Sarabi or something?"

"GAH!" Mufasa made a face. "She's my best friend!"

"And your future mate," Taka smirked.

Mufasa pounced on his brother, causing the both of them to roll down the hill they were on.

"Pinned ya!" Taka grinned as they landed.

"Only because we rolled down a hill!"

"Making up excuses, are we future king?"

A sudden light made both cubs gasp, and Mufasa jumped in front of his brother.

"It's a…I don't know what this is?" Mufassa said after inspecting it.

"Then can you get your butt out of my face?" Taka huffed. "Hey, there's a small thing right here! It's got your picture on it Mufasa!"

Mufasa looked over and shook enough. "That lion's older than me," he said.

"Let's go show it to Mom!" Taka said. "You can tug that bigger thing and I'll take the smaller thing."

"Why me?"

"You're the future king, and I'm just the second born," Taka said smugly. Mufasa growled but huffed. He took the odd thing into his mouth and began to drag it. Taka took the small thing into his mouth and walked with a purpose.

"Mother?" Taka called into the den.

"Taka?" Uru said with a smile. Her second cub had been quieter than normal and it made her sad. "What's wrong?"

"We found something," Taka explained. Ahadi also came out of the den.

"Where's Mufasa?" Ahadi asked. Just then Mufassa came, panting, into the den.

"Thanks for waiting, brother," Mufasa growled.

"No problem," Taka grinned.

"What is that, son?" Ahadi asked Mufasa.

"We don't know," Mufasa said, swiping Taka over the head with his paw.

"There's a note," Uru said, preventing Taka from retaliating.

_Dear Uru, Ahadi, Mufasa, Taka, Sarabi and Sarafina, _

"Wait, Sarabi?" Mufasa perked up. "Where?"

"I smell love," Taka smirked.

"Shut it," Mufasa growled. Just then, two balls of fur bounded into the cave.

"We were told by Rafiki to come here," Sarabi explained. Then she gasped when she saw the King and Queen.

"No bowing is necessary," Uru said with a small smile. "Shall we continue?"

_We, the Great Kings/Queens of the Past (__More like the Future) __Shut it Daddy! We've decided that things have happened that shouldn't happen. So, watch and learn! _

_K, S, K_

"What does that mean?" Sarabi asked.

"It means that the Great Kings have given us a gift," Ahadi said. "We get to learn the future."

The box turned on and all the lions jumped.

**{Open, black screen}**

**{Start nature sound effects}**

**{Cue Castle screen}**

**{Fade to black}**

**{Cue lion roar in the background, calling the animals to gather to Pride Rock for the Ceremony.}**

**{Sunrise on African grassland (lightly treed), in time with opening chant to The Circle of Life}**

**MS: Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba**

Sarabi and Mufasa both jumped as the sound was at full volume. Taka and Sarafina smirked.

**BS: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama**

**{Various shots of animals raising their heads at the sunrise: rhinos, antelope, a cheetah, meerkats, storks...}**

**MS: Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba**

**BS: Sithi uhm ingonyama**

**Ingonyama**

**MS: Siyo Nqoba**

**BS: Ingonyama**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**{repeats 5}**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Sitha ngqwa!)**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Eshe!)**

**{repeats 1}**

"That's the Pride Lands!" Uru exclaimed. "What will happen to our home?"

"I hope nothing too serious," Ahadi said with a frown.

**{The Circle of Life ground forms in the BS's and holds its pattern for eight bars. It is a non-chordal BS part. The progressions are in the medium ranges of the strings. Various pans and camera views of African animals, all moving. Coinciding with the FS pickup in the eighth bar, we first view the giraffes, panning to a long shot of all the animals in their procession}**

**[The Circle of life text]**

**FS: From the day we arrive on the planet**

**And, blinking, step into the sun**

**There's more to see than can ever be seen**

**More to do than can ever be done**

**{Camera is panning and jumping to elephants, zebras, ants, birds, storks, etc... }**

**FS: There's far too much to take in here**

**More to find than can ever be found**

**But the sun rolling high**

**Through the sapphire sky**

**Keeps great and small on the endless round**

**{When the "The Circle of Life" is mentioned the long- distance pan centers on Pride Rock where all the animals are gathering. Mufasa is on Pride Rock. Long camera arc to Mufasa and Zazu.}**

**FS: It's the Circle of Life**

**And it moves us all**

**{Zazu bows to Mufasa, who smiles and nods at him}**

Mufasa felt his jaw drop. So that's what he would look like—so strong and regal. Wait, why was Zazu bowing to him? He wasn't the king!

"All lions must become the grass some day," Ahadi said gently as he saw his son's confusion.

Taka gasped as he too realized what must have happened for Mufasa to become King.

**FS: Through despair and hope**

**Through faith and love**

**{ Appearance of Rafiki, the mandrill. He passes between ranks of animals, who bow to him; he then climbs Pride Rock to where Mufasa is standing.}**

**FS: Till we find our place**

**On the path unwinding**

**{ Rafiki and Mufasa embrace.}**

**FS: In the Circle**

**The Circle of Life**

**{Decrescendo in BS. FS drops out. Pan Flute takes simple lead.}**

**{Mufasa leads Rafiki over to Sarabi, who is holding Simba}**

"AWW!" Sarafina cooed but Sarabi gasped.

"That's…me?"

"I guess so," Mufasa nodded, trying not to look at her.

"Where am I?" Taka asked, concerned. Why would he miss his nephew or niece's presentation?

"I'm sure nothing happened," Uru soothed her son.

**{ Rafiki puts the juice and sand he collects on Simba's brow- a ceremonial crown. He then picks Simba up and ascends to the point of Pride Rock. Mufasa and Sarabi follow. With a crescendo in the music and a restatement of the refrain, Rafiki holds Simba up for the crowd to view.}**

**FS: It's The Circle of Life**

**{The crowd starts howling, stamping, etc... }**

**FS: And it moves us all**

**Through despair and hope**

**Through faith and love**

"I hope Rafiki doesn't drop him," Sarabi frowned.

"Just like he almost dropped Taka," Mufasa smirked.

"It was raining!" Taka huffed.

"That's what Mother told you!"

"If you are both done acting like six month olds," Ahadi huffed.

**{The clouds part and a sunbeam highlights Rafiki and Simba on Pride Rock.}**

**FS: Till we find our place**

**{The crowd bows down, one by one.}**

**FS: On the path unwinding**

**{Camera slowly zooms out to a striking panoramic view of the Presentation.}**

**FS: In the Circle**

**The Circle of Life**

**{Bass drum hit (fff) and immediate switch to black screen with title "The Lion King" in blood-red caps.}**

All the cubs jumped as the sound thudded loudly.

"Well that's one way to gain their attention," Uru chuckled.

**{Cue mouse sounds}**

**{Visual fade into mouse in cave}**

**{Mouse comes out and starts preening in the light. Begins sniffing. Becomes frightened. Suddenly a large lion paw swoops down and catches him.}**

"Poor mouse," Sarafina frowned.

**{Cue the Scar theme (dissonant, slow, reed theme). Fade in slowly and up full during speech}**

"Is this a bad guy?" Taka asked.

**{Camera switch to Scar holding the squeaking and struggling mouse in his paw. He talks to it while playing with it}**

"Who's that?" Mufasa asked.

**Scar: Life's not fair, is it? You see I - well, I... shall never be King. **

"Of course not, creepy lion," Mufasa huffed. "After me is my future cub and then my brother!"

Taka smiled at his brother.

**{exhale lightly} And you... shall never see the light of another day. {closed-mouth laughter. Starts to place the mouse on his extended tongue} ... Adieu... {quiet laugh}**

**Zazu: {Interrupting} Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?**

"I hope so," Uru looked at her two boys. "I've told you both several times."

"It's cruel to tease your food," both boys recited.

**Scar: {Light sigh. The mouse is under his paw.} What do you want?**

**Zazu: I'm here to announce that King Mufasa is on his way. {bows} ...So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning.**

"Why would you want to miss it?" Sarafina asked. "It looked beautiful!"

**{The mouse runs away from Scar}**

**Scar: Oh now look, Zazu; you've made me lose my lunch.**

**Zazu: Hah! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia.**

**Scar: Oooh... I quiver with FEAR.**

**{On "FEAR" Scar crouches down and is baring his teeth at Zazu.}**

**Zazu: {Very concerned} Now Scar, don't look at me that way... HELP!**

"Poor Zazu," Taka said. "That lion really must be evil, to try to eat Zazu like that."

"You do it every day," Mufasa reminded his brother.

"Zazu said I could," Taka defended his actions. "After all, there's _nothing_ to do in the cave!"

**{Scar quickly pounces on the bird, catching him in his mouth.}**

**Mufasa: {Almost immediately and off-camera} Scar! ...**

**Scar: {Mouth full} Mm-hmm?**

**Mufasa: Drop him.**

**Zazu: {Speaking from Scar's mouth}**

All the cubs chuckled at the idea of a lion with a beak poking out of his mouth.

**Impeccable timing, your majesty.**

**{Scar spits the bird out, covered with saliva}**

**Zazu: {Slimed} Eyyccch.**

"Yuck!" Sarabi made a face.

**Scar: {Sarcastically overjoyed} Why! If it isn't my big brother**

"THAT'S ME?" Taka gasped, shocked.

"It can't be," Mufasa shook his head. "You don't have a scar for one."

"But he said that you were his big brother," Taka pointed out. He was disappointed. He had hoped to become big and strong when he was older—not that weedy thing!

"I guess we'll find out," Ahadi said, hoping that the jealous lion really wasn't his Taka.

**descending from on high to mingle with the commoners.**

**Mufasa: Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba.**

"Maybe you were sick?" Sarafina said, trying to cheer up her friend.

**Scar: {Faking astonishment} That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful.**

**{He turns and start scraping his claws on the rock wall. Zazu cringes at the sound.}**

All the cubs cringed as well.

"Really Taka?" Mufasa shook his head to clear his hearing.

**Scar: {Admiring his claws} ...Must have slipped my mind.**

"Why would it?" Taka asked, disappointed with himself.

**Zazu: Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line!**

_I should have,_ Taka thought as he looked down at his paws.

**{Scar clicks his teeth at Zazu, who has flown near his face. Zazu takes cover behind Mufasa's foreleg. Scar bends down to speak to him.}**

**Scar: Well, I was first in line... until the little hairball was born.**

"You were a little hairball as well," Mufasa told his brother, trying to get him to stop looking at his paws.

**Mufasa: {Lowering his head and meeting Scar eye to eye} That "hairball" is my son... and your future king.**

**Scar: Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy.**

**{Scar turns away and starts to exit}**

**Mufasa: {Warning} Don't turn your back on me, Scar.**

"Boys," Uru warned.

"Mother, it's the future," Mufasa said. "We can't do anything about it."

**Scar: {Looking back} Oh, no, Mufasa. Perhaps **_**you**_** shouldn't turn **_**your**_** back on me.**

**Mufasa: {Roars and literally jumps in front of Scar, baring his teeth for the first time} Is that a challenge?**

"I wouldn't win if it was," Taka said in a soft voice. "Everyone knows that Mufasa's the stronger one."

**Scar: Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you.**

**Zazu: Pity! Why not?**

**Scar: {Looking at Zazu} Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to brute strength {looking at Mufasa} ...I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool.**

**{Exit Scar}**

**Zazu: {Deep sigh} There's one in every family, sire... Two in mine, actually. {perches on Mufasa's shoulder} And they always manage to ruin special occasions.**

"Really?" Ahadi looked curious. "Maybe I'll do something for him."

**Mufasa: What am I going to do with him?**

**Zazu: He'd make a very handsome throw rug.**

"Aww! I thought Zazu liked me," Taka huffed.

**Mufasa: {Chiding} Zazu!**

_Thanks brother, _Taka thought with a smile.

**Zazu: And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him.**

**{They exit, chuckling. Pan out into open savannah.}**

**[Painting Scene]**

**{Rise in music- "This Land" track- with theme stated in African flute, it broadens eventually with chorus and full orchestra. We see a rainstorm gently crossing the savannah. Multiplane camera approach to Rafiki's baobab tree. Camera switch to inside the tree. Rafiki is doing hand paintings on the wall. We see he is completing a lion cub.}**

**Rafiki: {Mutters to himself, in which the word "Simba" can be heard} Hmmm... Ah heh heh heh heh heh... {completing the ceremonial crown in the painting} Simba.**

**{Horns and brass close theme in a stately manner with a decrescendo. Fade to black keeping the painting of the cub as a crossover to the fade in of Pride Rock in early morning}**

"Is that Simba?" Taka asked, excited to hear about his future nephew.

"I guess so," Sarabi smiled, thinking about her future son.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: I OWN NOTHING (though I wish I did)

Big shout out to my Beta GraceoftheFlower!

**{Simba is seen coming out on the rock. He runs back into the cave and leaps over several of the lionesses, accidentally jumping on a few.}**

**Simba: Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go. Wake up!**

"Well this looks familiar," Sarabi looked at her best friend.

"He promised," Mufasa huffed.

**Random Lioness: Oomph!**

**Simba: Sorry! ...Oop.**

"Well at least he's polite about it," Uru sighed.

**{Simba starts to wake Mufasa}**

**Simba: Dad? Daad. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad-**

"How many zebras did he eat before bed?" Mufasa asked in amazement.

"Apparently you promised something," Ahadi said.

**Sarabi: {Over Simba's endless noise of "Dad"s, sleepily} Your son... is awake...**

**Mufasa: {Also sleepily} Before sunrise, he's YOUR son.**

"That also sounds familiar," Uru shot a glance at her mate.

**Simba: Dad? Daad! Come on, Dad! {tugs at Mufasa's ear.} Daa- Whoa!**

"Oh, I hope he's okay," Sarabi flattened her ears in worry.

**{He loses his grip on Mufasa's ear, and slips and crashes into something off camera. He then comes running back on screen and butts Mufasa. Mufasa sleepily eyes his son.}**

"That's one way to wake you up then," Sarabi smirked.

**Simba: You promised!**

**Mufasa: {Seeing his son's impatience} Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up.**

"Finally!" Sarafina huffed.

**Simba: Yeah!**

**{Mufasa yawns a well-recorded lion yawn. Mufasa and Sarabi follow Simba up to the top of Pride Rock. Simba rubs up against Sarabi; she nudges him ahead and stays behind. **

"It's the father son viewing of the Pride Lands," Mufasa said in realization.

_That I never got to have,_ Taka thought bitterly.

**Departing shot of her, with a loving expression. The sunrise illuminates the top of Pride Rock impressively. Both Simba and Mufasa are on the point. Cue music.}**

**Mufasa: Look, Simba. Everything the light touches is our kingdom.**

"I see the Kingdom has gotten bigger," Ahadi said, praising Mufasa. "You'll be a good king one day."

**Simba: Wow.**

**{The camera revolves around them, during Mufasa's speech, from a reverse view to a frontal shot.}**

**Mufasa: A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king.**

"I hope the sun doesn't set too soon on you Father," Mufasa said, rubbing heads with Ahadi.

"I hope so too son, but it must happen at one point or another."

**Simba: And this will all be mine?**

**Mufasa: Everything.**

**Simba: Everything the light touches. {Simba looks all around. He views the rip-rap canyon to the north} What about that shadowy place?**

Taka looked up at the mention of the shadowy place. He had three friends who lived there. Was it the same place?

**Mufasa: That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Simba.**

_Oh yeah, it's the same place,_ Taka thought.

**Simba: But I thought a king can do whatever he wants.**

"But he's not King yet," Sarabi pointed out.

**Mufasa: Oh, there's more to being king than... getting your way all the time.**

**{Mufasa starts back down the rock}**

**Simba: {Awed} There's more?**

"Yep, that's Mufasa's son," Ahadi said with a chuckle.

**Mufasa: {Chuckles} Simba...**

**{Camera switch. Mufasa and Simba are out walking on the savannah.}**

**Mufasa: Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures- from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope.**

"But don't we eat the antelope?" Sarabi asked.

**Simba: But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope?**

"It seems you had the same thought as our son," Mufasa teased his best friend.

_Our son,_ he thought. He liked the sound of that.

**Mufasa: Yes, Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life.**

**Zazu: { Lights on a nearby rock} Good morning, sire!**

"The morning report," Taka and Mufasa groaned.

"At least he's better than his mother," Mufasa said. "His mother used to sing the morning report."

"Until she got sick and tired of her tail feathers ending up in your mouths," Ahadi reminded them.

**Mufasa: Good morning, Zazu.**

**Zazu: Checking in... with the morning report.**

**Mufasa: Fire away.**

**Zazu: Well! The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot...**

**{Zazu's speech will continue through without stop. Simba's and Mufasa's conversation is the focus.}**

**Mufasa: {Distracted} Oh, really?**

**{Simba, uninterested in Zazu, pounces at a grasshopper and misses}**

"Reminds me of Taka," Mufasa smirked.

**Zazu: {Continuing, not noticing Mufasa's lack of enthusiasm} ... And the baboons are going ape over this. Of course, the giraffes are acting like they're above it all...**

**Mufasa: {To Simba} What are you doing, son?**

**Simba: {Disappointedly looking in his empty paws} Pouncing.**

**Mufasa: Let an old pro show you how it's done.**

"You bring down one antelope and all of a sudden you're a pro," Taka rolled his eyes.

**Zazu: ...The tick birds are pecking on the elephants. I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't...**

**Mufasa: Zazu, would you turn around?**

**Zazu: Yes, sire. {Continuing immediately} The cheetahs are hard up, but I always say ...**

"I've changed my mind," Mufasa said. "He is worse than his mother."

**Mufasa: {Whispering} Stay low to the ground.**

**Zazu: Cheetahs never prosper...**

**Simba: {Whispering} Okay, stay low to the ground, right... yeah...**

**Zazu: {Realizing something is amiss} What going on?**

"Took him long enough," Sarafina teased.

**Mufasa: A pouncing lesson.**

**Zazu: Oh very good. Pouncing. **

"He's the target and all he can said is 'oh very good'?" Taka asked incredulously.

"Apparently," Mufasa nodded.

**{Realizing} Pouncing! Oh no, sire, you can't be serious...**

**{Mufasa motions for Zazu to turn back around.}**

**Zazu: Oh... this is so humiliating.**

"No it's not," Sarafina shook her head.

"Yeah, it's tradition!" Taka grinned and slapped paws with Sarafina.

**Mufasa: {Still whispering} Try not to make a sound.**

**Zazu: What are you telling him, Mufasa? {Looking around uneasily- Simba and Mufasa seem to have disappeared.} Mufasa? Simba?**

**{Simba does a full pounce leaving Zazu stunned on the ground}**

**Mufasa: Ha ha ha ha ha. That's very good. Ha ha ha...**

"NICE!" Taka and Mufasa grinned.

**{A gopher emerges under Zazu.}**

**Gopher: Zazu!**

**Zazu: {Exasperated} Yes?**

**Gopher: {Saluting} Sir. News from the underground.**

"I need a gopher newsman," Taka muttered to himself.

**Mufasa: {To Simba} Now, this time-**

**Zazu: {Interrupting and with urgency} Sire! Hyenas! In the Pride Lands!**

"What? How?" Mufasa asked, worried for his son.

"You'll take care of it," Ahadi reassured his cub. Taka huffed silently. There was nothing wrong with Hyenas.

**Mufasa: {Serious now} Zazu, take Simba home.**

**Simba: Oh, Dad, can't I come?**

"NO!" Mufasa shouted at the screen.

**Mufasa: {Curtly} No, son.**

**{Mufasa heads off at a full gallop}**

**Simba: I never get to go anywhere.**

"Neither do I," Taka nodded in sympathy with his future nephew.

**Zazu: Oh, young master, one day you will be king; then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk.**

_They're not that bad,_ Taka thought.

**{They head off. Camera pulls back to wide view of savannah.}**

**{Camera change to Scar on his overhanging rock ledge. We see Scar pace once and kick an old bone off the edge.}**

"That's my ledge," Uru smiled at her cub. She was glad that he would find that spot a comfort as well.

"But why aren't you there?" Taka asked worried for his mother.

"Maybe I joined Ahadi and the other Kings," Uru suggested but regretted it as she saw the utter shock on both her cubs' faces. "Or I could be out hunting."

**{Enter Simba}**

**Simba: Hey Uncle Scar! Guess what!**

"I hate guessing games," Taka muttered under his breath.

**Scar: I despise guessing games.**

"You don't change much do you?" Mufasa asked his brother.

"No, instead I become a lion who hates you and your son," Taka pointed out. "OF COURSE I CHANGE MUCH!"

"Taka, incave voice please," Ahadi reprimanded his cub.

**Simba: I'm going to be king of Pride Rock.**

**Scar: {Sarcastically} Oh goody.**

"After hearing Mufasa gloat about it fifty times, the novelty wears off," Taka told Sarafina.

**Simba: {Looking out over the edge of the rock} My dad just showed me the whole kingdom; {greedily} and I'm going to rule it all. Heh heh.**

**Scar: Yes. Well... forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know.**

"Since when?" Sarabi asked.

**{Scar flops down on his side.}**

**Simba: Hey, Uncle Scar? When I'm king, what'll that make you?**

"A proud uncle," Taka puffed his chest out—hoping that's what he would say.

**Scar: A monkey's uncle.**

"But Simba's a lion," Sarafina said, confused.

**Simba: Heh heh. You're so weird.**

"He's got one thing right," Mufasa once again teased his brother.

**Scar: You have NO idea. ...So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?**

**Simba: Everything.**

**Scar: He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border...?**

"_Taka_," Ahadi warned his son, as he got a sinking feeling what his younger son was up to.

**Simba: {Disappointed} Well, no... he said I can't go there.**

**Scar: And he's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there.**

**Simba: Well, I'm brave! What's out th-**

"Don't you tell him Taka," Sarabi glared at her friend's brother.

**Scar: {Interrupting} No, I'm sorry, Simba, I just can't tell you.**

**Simba: Why not?**

**Scar: Simba, Simba, I'm only looking out for the well- being of my favorite nephew.**

"He's your only nephew," Mufasa pointed out.

"All the more reason," Taka said.

**{Scar rubs and pats Simba's head}**

**Simba: {Snorts sarcastically} Yeah, right, I'm your only nephew.**

**Scar: All the more reason for me to be protective... An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince... {faking surprise} Oops!**

"TAKA!" Sarabi growled but Mufasa held her back.

"It's in the future," he said. "Taka hasn't done it yet. Scar has."

**Simba: {Enthusiastic} An elephant what? Whoa.**

**Scar: {Faking dismay} Oh dear, I've said too much... Well, I suppose you'd have found sooner or later, you being SO clever and all...**

"He is clever," Sarafina nodded. "Look who his mother and grandmother are."

"HEY!" Mufasa huffed.

**{pulling Simba near} Oh, just do me one favor - promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place.**

"He'll lie," Uru predicted, knowing how the minds of cubs worked.

**Simba: {Thinks} No problem.**

**Scar: There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember... it's our little secret.**

**{Simba leaves the rock, Scar walks away with an evil smile. Menacing music.}**

"Okay then," Taka looked back down at his paws sadly. He couldn't believe that he'd become so evil.

**[Bath Scene - Intro to Water Hole Scene]**

**{Simba is running down the slope of the bottom part of Pride Rock. He runs down towards two lionesses (Sarabi and Sarafina). Sarafina is giving Nala a bath. Music is light, almost jazzy. Pan flute lead.}**

"Is that my daughter?" Sarafina asked.

"I guess so," Taka nodded. He wondered if the cub was his as well as he had heard his father and mother talking about making him and Sarafina betrothed as well.

**Simba: Hey, Nala.**

**Nala: Hi, Simba.**

**Simba: Come on. I just heard about this great place.**

"He is not taking my daughter there as well!" Sarafina growled.

**Nala: {Through clenched teeth} Simba! I'm kind of in the middle of a bath.**

**Sarabi: And it's time for yours.**

"I hate baths," Taka and Mufasa muttered.

**{Simba tries (too late) to escape; Sarabi bends down and grabs him. She proceeds to give the struggling cub a bath.}**

**Simba: Mom! ...Mom. You're messing up my mane.**

"What mane?" Sarabi asked sweetly.

**{Sarabi smiles.}**

**Simba: Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?**

**Nala: So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb.**

"No, just extremely dangerous," Uru growled at the stupidity of her grandcub.

**Simba: No. It's really cool.**

**Sarabi: So where is this "really cool" place?**

"Smart Sarabi," Uru nodded.

**Simba: Oh. {thinks} Uh... around the water hole.**

**Nala: The water hole? What's so great about the water hole?**

**Simba: {Whisper} I'll SHOW you when we GET there.**

"Good one," Mufasa grinned.

**Nala: {Whisper} Oh. {Normal} Uh... Mom, can I go with Simba?**

**Sarafina: Hmm... What do you think, Sarabi?**

**Sarabi: Well...**

**Nala and Simba: {through broad, forced grins} Pleeeease?**

"This looks familiar," Ahadi said, looking at his sons.

**Sarabi: It's all right with me...**

**{Nala and Simba are overjoyed}**

**Nala: All right!**

**Simba: Yeah!**

**Sarabi: ...As long as Zazu goes with you.**

**{Simba and Nala stop dead in their celebration}**

**Simba: No. Not Zazu.**

"Agreed son," Mufasa nodded.

**{Camera is at a ground angle slightly behind the cubs walking towards the water hole. Zazu is visible in the sky overhead.}**

**Zazu: Step lively. The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave.**

**{Camera angle changes to the cubs from an immediate real view}**

**Nala: {Whisper} So where we really going?**

**Simba: {Whisper} An elephant graveyard.**

**Nala: Wow!**

**Simba: {Whisper} Shhh! Zazu.**

**Nala: {Whisper} Right. So how are we gonna ditch the dodo?**

**{Camera switch to just above Zazu. We hear the cubs whispering back and forth below}**

**Simba: {Whispering} Oh, I know how we can -**

**Zazu: {Flying down} Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled... {He lands in front of them} ...what with your being betrothed and all.**

**Simba: Be-what?**

**Zazu: Betrothed. Intended. Affianced.**

**Nala: Meaning...?**

**Zazu: {As though holding on to his coat lapels} One day, you two are going to be married!**

**Simba: Yuck!**

**Nala: Ewww.**

"These cubs have the right idea," Mufasa nodded.

"They're best friends," Sarafina said. "It'd be too weird."

**Simba: I can't marry her. She's my friend.**

**Nala: Yeah. It'd be too weird.**

**Zazu: Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle-doves have no choice. It's a tradition...**

**{Simba mimics Zazu during these last words}**

Sarafina and Sarabi giggled as they saw Simba make fun of Zazu.

**Zazu: ...going back generations.**

**Simba: Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go.**

"You mean I didn't get rid of that yet?" Mufasa groaned.

"It's tradition," Ahadi said.

"This from the guy who wasn't betrothed to mother," Taka muttered, remembering the stories their Grandfather would tell them.

**Zazu: Not so long as I'm around.**

**{Start fading in intro to "I Just Can't Wait to Be King"}**

**Simba: Well, in that case, you're fired.**

**Zazu: Hmmm... Nice try, but only the king can do that. {Pokes Simba's nose}**

**Nala: Well, he's the future king.**

**Simba: Yeah. {Thumping Zazu's chest} So you have to do what I tell you.**

**Zazu: Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed.**

**Simba: Hmph. Not the way I see it.**

**{Full song, colors change to wild pop-African. Background abruptly becomes surreal, brightly-colored cartoon style.}**

**Simba: I'm gonna be a mighty king**

**So enemies beware!**

**Zazu: Well, I've never seen a king of beasts**

**With quite so little hair**

"The mane will grow in," Ahadi said, shaking his own with pride.

**{Plucks Simba's hair where mane would be}**

**{Simba gets a mane of leaves}**

**Simba: I'm gonna be the mane event**

**Like no king was before**

**{Climbs a log}**

**Simba: I'm brushing up on looking down**

**I'm working on my ROAR**

**{On "ROAR" he shouts at Zazu, startling him backwards into a puddle}**

**Zazu: {Drying on what appears to be a hanging towel} Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing**

"I think it's pretty inspiring for a cub," Mufasa defended his son.

**{Camera pulls back; reveals the "towel" as the ear of a red elephant which hits Zazu with its trunk as with a golf club, sending him skipping like a stone across a shallow pool of water; the cubs follow immediately.}**

**Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

**Zazu: {Speaking} You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think...**

**{For this verse Zazu is making quick spoken-part replies to each line. Simba and Nala are on each side of Zazu; as he turns to talk to one, the other makes faces at him.}**

**Simba: No one saying do this**

"Not true," Ahadi said teasing his mate.

"Next time, you bring down the gazelle instead," Uru huffed at Ahadi.

**Zazu: [Now when I said that, I -]**

**Nala: No one saying be there**

Sarafina was impressed with her cub's singing ability. Taka was impressed by her mischievous nature.

"We sure this cub isn't Taka's?" Mufasa asked.

"UGH!" Sarafina wrinkled her nose.

"MUFASA!" Taka groaned. "She's my best friend!"

"Turnabout's fair play brother," Mufasa grinned.

**Zazu: [What I meant was...]**

**Simba: No one saying stop that**

**Zazu: [Look, what you don't realize...]**

**Simba and Nala: No one saying see here**

**Zazu: [Now see here!]**

**Simba: Free to run around all day**

**{Simba and Nala are now riding ostriches}**

**Zazu: [Well, that's definitely out...]**

"I like this Simba," Taka grinned.

"No corrupting my future cub," Sarabi huffed.

"But Sarabi!"

"No!"

**Simba: Free to do it all my way!**

**Zazu: {Flying ahead of the cubs, looking back to speak to them and so not paying attention ahead}**

**I think it's time that you and I**

**Arranged a heart to heart**

**{Flies into a rhino}**

"Maybe he should pay attention to where he's flying," Sarafina said with a giggle.

**Simba: Kings don't need advice**

**From little hornbills for a start**

"True," Mufasa muttered to Sarabi.

**{Zazu lights on a branch}**

**Zazu: If this is where the monarchy is headed**

**Count me out!**

**Out of service, out of Africa**

**I wouldn't hang about... Aagh!**

**{The camera pulls back to reveal Zazu has lighted on a log being washed towards a waterfall. It disappears over the edge. Zazu yells in surprise, but quickly reappears flying towards and through the camera.}**

**Zazu: This child is getting wildly out of wing**

**Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

**{The cubs trot up a corridor of zebras standing at attention; when Zazu follows, they all turn and raise their tails; Zazu covers himself with a wing.}**

"UGH!" Mufasa and Taka both shouted in disgust. They did not want to see Zazu get covered in Zebra poop.

**{Nala and Simba dance about under a moving herd of elephants while the African flute leads a short instrumental sequence.**

"Don't they know how dangerous that is?" Uru gasped.

"They're just cubs dear," Ahadi comforted his mate. "Of course they don't."

**Zazu flies overhead, looking for them. Simba ends up standing on a giraffe's head.}**

**Simba: Everybody look left**

**Everybody look right**

**{ Zazu squawks as the herd tramples him}**

"That poor bird," Sarabi shook her head in amusement.

**{Simba hops up a ladder of giraffe heads}**

**Simba: Everywhere you look I'm**

**Standing in the spotlight!**

**{Sliding down a giraffe's neck into theatrical pose}**

Sarabi giggled a little. Her future cub was funny.

"I think he gets the dramatic side from you," Ahadi said to Uru.

"No, I'm pretty sure our Grandson gets it from you dear," Uru shot back.

**Zazu: {Speaking, but in strict time} Not yet!**

"Kill joy," Mufasa muttered under his breath.

"He shouldn't be in a hurry to be king," Taka said.

"Why not?" Sarafina asked.

Taka looked over at his brother and Sarafina understood. For Simba to be King would mean Mufasa would be dead.

**Chorus: Let every creature go for broke and sing**

**Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing**

**It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling**

**{The Chorus of hippos, anteaters, antelopes, giraffes, etc. forms a pyramid with the cubs on top}**

**Simba & Chorus: Oh I just can't wait to be king!**

**Oh I just can't wait to be king!**

**Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!**

**{The pyramid topples leaving the rhino sitting on Zazu}**

**Zazu: {Muffled} I beg your pardon, madam, but... GET OFF! ... Simba? Nala?**

"Poor Zazu," Sarafina giggled. Taka chuckled as well.

"Sounds like something you two would do," Uru said looking at her younger cub and his friend.

"Us? Torment Zazu?" Taka gasped. "Mom!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Big shout out to my beta GraceoftheFlower

**{Camera change to Simba and Nala making their way away from Zazu. They are laughing.}**

**Simba: All right, it worked!**

"Very well, I might add," Mufasa added.

**Nala: We lost 'im.**

"He was your chaperone," Sarafina scolded her future cub.

**Simba: {Arrogantly} I... am a genius.**

"Yep, this is Mufasa's son," Taka nodded.

**Nala: Hey, Genius, it was my idea.**

**Simba: Yeah, but I pulled it off.**

**Nala: With me!**

**Simba: Oh yeah? ...Rrarr!**

**{Simba jumps at Nala; they tussle quickly. Nala ends on top and pins Simba with her forepaws, producing a resounding thump.}**

**Nala: Ha. Pinned ya.**

"Why does that seem familiar?" Mufasa asked, looking at Taka.

**Simba: {Annoyed} Hey, lemme up.**

**{Nala turns away smiling. Simba looks at her and jumps at her again. **

"Attacking from behind," Uru shook her head in disappointment.

**They tussle, rolling down a short hill. She pins him again in the same position with another thump.}**

**Nala: Pinned ya again.**

"See Taka? It doesn't count if you roll down a hill," Mufasa told his younger brother.

**{A geyser makes a loud noise nearby, ejecting steam. The camera pulls back to a view of the surroundings that the cubs have just noticed. Mostly in grays, we see a dark craggy vale filled with skeletons of elephants. Eerie music.}**

Mufasa, Sarabi and Sarafina shuddered. Taka was indifferent to it. It wasn't _that_ creepy.

**Simba: This is it. We made it.**

"That's not a good thing," Ahadi groaned.

**{ They look over the edge of the ledge they are on. A large bull elephant skull is nearby. The camera follows to survey the entire bleak view.}**

"That's a lot of dead elephants," Sarafina noted.

**Simba and Nala: Whoa!**

**Nala: It's really creepy.**

**Simba: Yeah... Isn't it great?**

"I blame you," Sarabi told Mufasa.

**Nala: {Relishing her naughtiness} We could get in big trouble.**

**Simba: {Enjoying it also} I know, huh.**

"Typical cubs," Taka chuckled.

**Nala: {Looking at the skull} I wonder if its brains are still in there.**

**Simba: {Walking towards the skull} There's only one way to know. Come on. Let's go check it out.**

**{Simba walks towards the mouth of the skull. Zazu flaps suddenly up in front of them, emitting a sharp squawk of "Wrong!" **

Taka and Mufasa jumped at that.

**and giving the audience a start.}**

**Zazu: The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here.**

**Simba: Aw, man.**

"It's a good thing Zazu found them," Uru nodded.

**Zazu: We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands.**

"It's not that bad," Taka muttered.

**Simba: Huh. Look. Banana Beak is scared. Heh.**

**Zazu: {Poking Simba in the nose} That's Mr. Banana Beak to you, fuzzy. And right now we are all in very real danger.**

"That won't phase him," Mufasa said knowing how a cub like Simba would react to that.

**{Simba has moved nearer to the entrance of the skull}**

**Simba: Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!**

"See?"

**{Following Simba's confident laughter we hear more laughing from inside the skull. Simba runs back and hides behind Nala and Zazu. Three hyenas emerge from the skull's eyes and mouth.}**

"Oh no!" Sarafina gasped. Taka thought he recognized those hyenas.

**Shenzi: Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we got here?**

**Banzai: Hmm. I don't know, Shenzi. Uh... what do you think, Ed?**

**Ed: {Crazy laughter}**

_Oh, it's my friends! Wow, they got ugly. _Taka thought.

**{They circle around the cubs and Zazu.}**

**Banzai: Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers!**

**Zazu: And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh...**

"Good," Ahadi nodded. "Get out of there."

**Shenzi: Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you. {peering close into the camera} You're Mufasa's little stooge.**

"I don't have a stooge," Mufasa sniffed.

**Zazu: I, madam, am the king's majordomo.**

**Banzai: {Looking at Simba} And that would make you...?**

"Dead meat," Sarabi whimpered.

**Simba: The future king.**

**Shenzi: Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?**

Uru balanced at the thought of her grandcub becoming a hyena's lunch. Ahadi swore that if anything happened to Simba, he'd hunt down those hyenas and teach them to pick on someone their own size.

**Simba: Puh. You can't do anything me.**

**Zazu: Uhh... technically, they can. We are on their land.**

"Thanks for reminding them Zazu," Taka groaned.

**Simba: But Zazu, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers.**

**Zazu: {Aside, surreptitiously, to Simba} Ix-nay on the oopid-stay...**

"Listen to Zazu," Sarabi urged.

**Banzai: Who you callin' "oopid-stay?"**

"You," Sarafina informed the screen.

**Zazu: {Harried} My, my, my. Look at the sun. {starts to try to hasten the cubs away} It's time to go!**

**Shenzi: What's the hurry? We'd looove you to stick around for dinner.**

**Banzai: Yeaaaah! We could have whatever's... "lion" around! {laughs}**

"That's a horrible pun," Taka huffed.

"Not the time Taka," Mufasa growled.

**Shenzi: Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a "cub" sandwich. Whatcha think?**

**{Peals of uncontrollable laughter. Ed jumps up and starts gesticulating and jabbering.}**

**Shenzi: What? Ed? What is it?**

**Banzai: {Looking where Ed is pointing} Hey, did we order this dinner to go?**

**Shenzi: No. Why?**

**Banzai: 'Cause there it goes!**

"Good!" Sarabi and Sarafina sighed. Their cubs would get out of there.

**{Camera view to the cubs running off; they stop after a bit. Quick camera jump showing Zazu being caught in mid-flight.}**

**Nala: Did we lose 'em?**

**Simba: I think so. Where's Zazu?**

"Oh no," Taka groaned. If his nephew was anything like his brother, he'd go back for Zazu.

**{Camera switch. The hyenas have Zazu near a steam vent. Banzai is holding the bird.}**

**Banzai: The little majordomo bird hippity-hopped all the way to the birdie-boiler. {He walks Zazu to the vent and stuffs him into it, plugging it up.}**

"Pick on someone your own size," Mufasa growled.

**Zazu: Oh no. Not the birdie-boiler. {It shoots him off in a puff of steam}**

**{The hyenas start laughing hysterically}**

**Simba: {Now near the hyenas} Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?**

**Shenzi: Like... you?**

**Simba: Oops.**

"RUN!" Sarafina shouted.

**{The hyenas start chasing the cubs. They dart around behind them and poke their heads through an active methane vent.}**

**Shenzi, Banzai, Ed: BOO! {laughter}**

"AH!" Sarafina and Sarabi screamed.

**{The hyenas chase the cubs up and over the skull and the cubs slip away by sliding down the spine. They shoot off the end of the spine and land on a hillside of bones.}**

**Nala: Simba!**

**{Simba turns around and is horrified to see Nala slipping back down the pile.}**

**Nala: Aaaaiee!**

"NO!" Sarafina cried, worried for her future cub.

**{Simba runs bravely back and claws Shenzi across the cheek, drawing blood and distracting her while Nala escapes. Shenzi becomes enraged; the Hyenas pursue the cubs quickly and corner them in a cave.}**

"Oh no," Uru gasped. "They're trapped."

**Banzai: {Entering the cave, taunting} Here, kitty, kitty, kitty.**

**{Simba tries to roar. He produces a nice medium yowl.}**

"Aww!" Sarabi couldn't help but coo at her future cub.

**Shenzi: Oo-hoo... that was it? Hah. Do it again... come on.**

**{Simba opens his mouth to roar again, but we hear a full- grown lion roar.}**

"That was good!" Taka said, impressed by his nephew.

**Shenzi, Banzai, Ed: Huh?**

**{Mufasa charges the hyenas from camera left and knocks them about until they are cringing under him.}**

"Go Mufasa!" Sarabi cheered.

**Shenzi: Oh, please, please. Uncle. Uncle.**

**Banzai: Ow. Ow. Ow.**

**Mufasa: {Half roar} Silence!**

**Banzai: Oh, we're gonna shut up right now.**

"You never tell someone you're going to shut up," Sarafina shook her head. She could relax now that Mufasa was there.

**Shenzi: Calm down. We're really sorry.**

**Mufasa: If you ever come near my son again...**

"I'll kick your ass!" Mufasa smirked.

"Mufasa, language!" Ahadi warned.

**Shenzi: Oh this is... this is your son?**

**Banzai: Oh, yours?**

**Shenzi: Did you know that?**

**Banzai: No... me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you?**

**Shenzi: No! Of course not.**

**Banzai: No.**

**Shenzi and Banzai: Ed?**

**Ed: {Stupidly nods yes}**

"Idiot," Taka snorted. It would seem that Ed would get even more stupid than he currently was. Taka didn't know that was possible.

**{ Mufasa roars}**

**Banzai: Toodles!**

"I'm going to start saying that from now on," Sarafina giggled.

**{With a gunshot sound they disappear. Zazu lights in front of Mufasa, giving him a "that'll show 'em" nod... but then withers under Mufasa's angry glare.}**

**Simba: {Approaching his father} Dad, I...**

**Mufasa: You deliberately disobeyed me.**

**Simba: Dad, I'm... I'm sorry.**

**Mufasa: {Stern} Let's go home.**

"Reminds me of when Father is mad," Taka shuddered.

**{They all start walking out of the Burial Grounds, the cubs bent down in shame.}**

**Nala: {Whispering} I thought you were very brave.**

"He was," Mufasa nodded. "But he also was very stupid!"

**{The camera steadily pans up one of the walls of the cave. It stops on a horrifying image of Scar, standing on a ledge where he had been watching the cubs' near-demise.}**

"You could have helped," Sarabi growled at Taka.

"I'm sorry for not being able to control my future self," Taka growled back.

**{Camera switch to out on the savannah. The cubs are still walking in a shamed manner behind Mufasa. Zazu is flying between.}**

**Mufasa: {Still stern} Zazu?**

**Zazu: {Flying forward and lighting in front of Mufasa, his trepidation showing} Yes, sire?**

"Wow, you must be mad," Taka noted. "Zazu's scared of you."

**Mufasa: {Stern} Take Nala home. I've got to teach my son a lesson.**

"No!" Uru gasped.

"What's wrong mother?" Mufasa frowned.

"If a cub disobeys his king, the king will be well within his right to kill the cub," Ahadi explained.

"But he's my son," Mufasa gasped. "Why would I do that?"

"It's the law," Ahadi said.

**{The camera views the cubs. Simba crouches lower in the grass as if to hide. Zazu flies back to the cubs.}**

**Zazu: Come, Nala. Simba... {puts his wings on Simba's shoulders, gives a heavy sigh, and then a reassuring pat} Good luck.**

"Zazu must know the law as well," Taka said softly. He hoped his brother wouldn't kill Simba.

**{Zazu and Nala leave. The camera view is of Simba in the foreground with Mufasa facing away from the camera in the background.}**

**Mufasa: {Calling, still very stern, not looking at Simba} Simba! {The word reverberates in the night air.}**

**{Simba slowly turns and walks towards his father. The camera follows him forward. Ominous yet sad music. Simba steps into a depression. Looking down he sees that his forepaw fits inside just the palmprint of his father's paw. A very tense moment for Simba. It comes across to the audience that his father could easily do much, much more than discipline Simba. [It also comes across that Simba has some rather big shoes to fill, so to speak, and is only now realizing his true position. ] Simba is harshly reminded of how small and young he is compared to his father. He looks up and, quite courageously, continues to come forward.}**

"Poor cub," Sarabi said softly.

**{Mufasa thinks silently for a few moments, not looking at his son. Then, finally, he turns to him.}**

**Mufasa: Simba, I'm very disappointed in you.**

**Simba: {Very quietly and sadly} I know.**

**Mufasa: {Continuing} You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put Nala in danger!**

**Simba: {Bordering on crying, voice cracks} I was just trying to be brave like you.**

"I guess Simba knows the law as well," Sarafina whispered to Taka.

**Mufasa: I'm only brave when I have to be. Simba... being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble.**

**Simba: But you're not scared of anything.**

"Not true," Mufasa shook his head.

**Mufasa: I was today.**

**Simba: {Disbelieving} You were?**

**Mufasa: Yes... {bends down close to Simba} I thought I might lose you.**

"A parent's worse fear," Uru said and Ahadi nodded.

**Simba: Oh. {Lightening slightly} I guess even kings get scared, huh?**

"Yep," Mufasa nodded.

**Mufasa: Mm-hmm.**

**Simba: {Whispering conspiratorially} But you know what?**

**Mufasa: {Whispering back} What?**

**Simba: I think those hyenas were even scareder.**

"They'd be stupid not to," Sarafina chuckled.

**Mufasa: {Gentle laugh} 'Cause nobody messes with your dad. Come here, you.**

**{Mufasa has bent down. He picks Simba up and starts giving him a noogie.}**

"What happened to being mad?" Taka asked. "If we did that and Father found out, you know he'd ground us for the rest of the year."

**Simba: Oh no, no... Aaagh! Errrggh!**

**{Music rises as Simba and Mufasa tussle playfully for a brief while.}**

"Aww!" Sarabi cooed.

**Simba: Oh, come here... {as Mufasa runs away} Hah! Gotcha!**

**{ They end up with Mufasa laid down and Simba on his head}**

**Simba: Dad?**

**Mufasa: Hmm?**

**Simba: We're pals, right?**

**Mufasa: {Gentle laugh} Right.**

"Good," Mufasa grinned.

**Simba: And we'll always be together, right?**

**Mufasa: {Sitting up, Simba now on his shoulder} Simba... Let me tell you something that my father told me... Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars.**

Taka gave a quiet snort. He didn't believe that for a minute, though it did make the pain of possibly losing his father lessen if he thought he could still talk to him.

**Simba: {Awed} Really?**

**Mufasa: Yes... So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you ... And so will I.**

Mufasa smiled at the advice he was giving his future son.

**{Camera switch from stars to Hyena cave. As we move into the cave, we first hear Banzai's voice and eventually see Banzai and Ed together with Shenzi to the side.}**

**Banzai: Man, that lousy Mufasa! I won't be able to sit for a week! {We notice numerous scratches on Banzai's rear}**

"Good," Mufasa huffed. "Serves him right, going after my son like that."

**Ed: {Laughs}**

**Banzai: It's not funny, Ed.**

"It kinda is," Taka smirked.

**Ed: {Tries to stop laughing, but bursts out worse}**

**Banzai: Hey, shut up!**

**Ed: {Can NOT stop laughing}**

**{Banzai tackles Ed; they start fighting.}**

**Shenzi: Will you knock it off!**

**{Banzai stops. Ed continues, biting himself in the leg.}**

_Yep, that's Ed._ Taka thought with a chuckle. _Seems he got even dumber over the years. _

**Banzai: Well, he started it!**

**Shenzi: Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain.**

**Banzai: {With drool dangling from his mouth} Man, I hate dangling.**

"Ugh," Sarafina wrinkled her nose at the sight of the drool.

**Shenzi: Shyeah? You know, if it weren't for those lions, we'd be runnin' the joint.**

**Banzai: Yeah. Man, I hate lions.**

**Shenzi: So pushy.**

**Banzai: And hairy.**

**Shenzi: And stinky.**

**Banzai: And man, are they...**

**Shenzi and Banzai: UuuugLY! {laughter}**

"No we're not!" Mufasa, Taka, Sarabi and Sarafina huffed.

**Scar: {From his perch we saw in the Hyena chase} Oh, surely we lions are not all THAT bad.**

"You know how to make an entrance," Mufasa told his brother, who was looking morose at the thought of his future self being back.

**Banzai: Ohh. {relieved from the surprise} Oh, Scar, it's just you.**

**Shenzi: We were afraid it was somebody important.**

"Hey! He is important," Ahadi growled at the screen. Taka perked up at his father's defense of him.

**Banzai: Yeah, you know, like Mufasa.**

**Shenzi: Yeah.**

**Scar: I see.**

**Banzai: Now that's power.**

**Shenzi: Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder.**

**Banzai: Mufasa.**

**Shenzi: {Shivering} Ooooh. ... Do it again.**

**Banzai: Mufasa.**

**Shenzi: Ooooh!**

**Banzai: Mufasa. Mufasa! Mufasa!**

**Shenzi: {Builds up hysterical laughter} ...Oooh! It tingles me.**

"It tingles you?" Sarafina asked. "No offense Taka, but your future self is surrounded by idiots."

**Scar: I'm surrounded by idiots.**

"Apparently, you agree with me," Taka chuckled.

**Banzai: Not you, Scar; I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal.**

**Scar: {Sarcastic} Charmed.**

**Shenzi: Ohh, I like that. He's not king, but he's still so proper.**

"That's how he was raised," Uru said with a smile.

**Banzai: Yeah. Hey, hey. Did ya bring us anything to eat, Scar, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did-ya-did-ya-did-ya?**

"Why would he?" Sarabi asked. "We need that food."

**Scar: I don't think you really deserve this. {Holds out a zebra haunch.} I practically gift-wrapped those cubs for you. **

Sarabi growled towards Taka, who began to back away towards Uru.

"Sarabi, be nice," Mufasa warned. "He hasn't done it yet."

**{Drops leg to Hyenas} And you couldn't even dispose of them. {Intro fade-in on Be Prepared}**

**Shenzi: {Chewing with full mouth} Well, ya know. It wasn't exactly like they was alone, Scar.**

**Banzai: Yeah. What are we supposed to do- {swallow} kill Mufasa?**

**Scar: Precisely.**

"WHAT?" Taka yelled. "Why would I want to kill my brother?"

"I don't know," Uru said to try to sooth her son. Ahadi was glaring at his younger son.

"Sarabi, you may continue to growl at my brother," Mufasa said, growling as well. He couldn't believe that his own brother would try to kill him.

"Mufasa, he hasn't done it yet," Uru warned. "Hopefully, he never will."

**{The three hyenas pause from eating and look up at Scar questioningly.}**

**{Three-top flutter to coincide with Scar's leaps down to the Hyenas.}**

**{Scar walks calmly through sheets of flame and gas into the camera over the opening bit of the song}**

**{Scar paces slowly around Ed, who is chewing on the remnants of the zebra leg}**

**Scar: {Full song} I know that your powers of retention**

**Are as wet as a warthog's backside**

**But thick as you are, pay attention**

**My words are a matter of pride**

**It's clear from your vacant expressions**

**The lights are not all on upstairs**

"That's true," Taka nodded.

**{On 'Pay attention', Scar angrily swats the bone away; Ed comes to abrupt attention}**

**{Waving his paw in front of Ed's blank eyes to make his point; Ed's tongue lolls out}**

**Scar: But we're talking kings and successions**

"Which you're second for," Mufasa pointed out. "You could always wait."

**Even you can't be caught unawares**

**{Shenzi and Banzai are laughing on a ledge behind him; on "you," Scar turns and leaps at them, throwing them backward onto a pair of geysers, which then erupt, throwing the two hyenas into the air.}**

Taka smirked. Serves them right.

**{In the next verse, Scar is strutting theatrically along a ledge which runs around back to the floor.}**

**Scar: So prepare for a chance of a lifetime**

**Be prepared for sensational news**

**A shining new era**

**Is tiptoeing nearer**

**Shenzi: And where do we feature?**

**Scar: {Grabbing Shenzi's cheek} Just listen to teacher**

"Since when are you a teacher?" Sarafina asked. She was the only one besides Uru who was still on Taka's side.

**{Shenzi rubs her cheek, which is now bruised red}**

**Scar: I know it sounds sordid**

**But you'll be rewarded**

**When at last I am given my dues**

**And injustice deliciously squared**

**Be prepared!**

**{Scar leaps up beside Ed, who is again chewing on the bone, and here kicks him off the ledge}**

**{The three hyenas land in a pile of bones and are submerged; they reappear, each with a different horned skull on his head.}**

**{Spoken}**

**Banzai: Yeah, Be prepared. Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh. ...For what?**

**Scar: For the death of the king.**

**Banzai: Why? Is he sick?**

"Was he not paying attention or just plain stupid?" Sarabi asked.

"Just plain stupid," Taka replied.

**{Scar grabs Banzai by the throat}**

**Scar: No, fool - we're going to kill him. Simba too.**

**{Dropping Banzai back onto the floor}**

**Shenzi: Great idea! Who needs a king?**

"We do," Mufasa said and rubbed heads with his father once more.

**Shenzi (and then Banzai): {Sing-song voices, dancing around Banzai} No king! No king! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!**

**Scar: Idiots! There will be a king!**

**Banzai: Hey, but you said, uh...**

**Scar: I will be king! ...Stick with me {triumphant, toothy grin}, and you'll never go hungry again!**

"Don't give promises you can't keep," Uru told her son, who was hiding behind her legs from the glare Mufasa was giving him.

**Shenzi and Banzai: Yaay! All right! Long live the king!**

**{Camera reveals hundreds of more hyenas in the shadows.}**

**All Hyenas: Long live the king! Long live the king!**

"That's a lot of hyenas," Mufasa gasped. There's no way that the Pridelands would be able to support all of those poachers!

**{Full song again}**

**{ Scar's army of hyenas is goose-stepping across the floor of the cave, now stylized into a Nazi-esque quadrangle}**

"Again, that's a lot of hyenas!" Sarafina shouted. "How are there so many hyenas?"

**Hyenas: {In tight, crisp phrasing and diction}**

**It's great that we'll soon be connected.**

**With a king who'll be all-time adored.**

_No he won't,_ Mufasa snorted.

**Scar: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected**

**To take certain duties on board**

**{Motions a slice across the neck}**

"You better not," Sarabi growled.

**Scar: The future is littered with prizes**

**And though I'm the main addressee**

**The point that I must emphasize is**

**You won't get a sniff without me!**

**{Leaps off his rock throne to single out one hapless hyena; that hyena slips and falls into a fiery crevice}**

Mufasa and Taka jumped at the shout Taka's future self gave.

**{Throughout the next verse, the entire horde of hyenas joins in dancing boisterously, leaping along the tops of rock pillars, shaking animal skeletons in the light, one playing a rib cage/xylophone.}**

**{The paranthetical parts are the hyenas' counterpoint singing}**

**Scar: So prepare for the coup of the century**

**(Oooh!)**

**Be prepared for the murkiest scam**

**(Oooh... La! La! La!) {rear ends punctuating}**

"What the hell?" Sarafina asked. Taka snorted, Shenzi and Banzai loved to do that when they played with him.

**Meticulous planning**

**(We'll have food!)**

**Tenacity spanning**

**(Lots of food)**

**Decades of denial**

**(We repeat)**

**Is simply why I'll**

**(Endless meat)**

**Be king undisputed**

"You'll be disputed alright," Sarabi growled.

**(Aaaaaaah...)**

**Respected, saluted**

**(...aaaaaaah...)**

**And seen for the wonder I am**

"You mean the fraud?" Mufasa asked.

**(...aaaaaaah!)**

**Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared**

**(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)**

**Be prepared!**

**All (Even Ed): Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared -**

**Be prepared!**

**{Close with a fill-in and a fade-out. Scar and the hyenas are laughing evilly. Drum roll rises to a crash coinciding with the panoramic opening of the next scene.}**

"Mufasa, stop tormenting your brother," Uru warned.

"Yes mother," Mufasa nodded. He wasn't being fair after all; Taka hadn't done the actions of his future self yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Big shout out to my beta GraceoftheFlower.

**{Camera switch to a view of a large canyon. Cloud shadows scroll slowly over the landscape.}**

"That's a big gorge," Mufasa noted. "I don't remember seeing that around the boundaries."

"We can explore later," Taka huffed.

**Scar: Now you wait here. Your father has a marvelous surprise for you.**

**{Camera switch to bottom of the gully. Scar and Simba are near a rock, underneath a small tree.}**

**Simba: Oooh. What is it?**

"I do not know," Taka shook his head.

**Scar: If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?**

"Smart ass," Mufasa huffed.

**Simba: If you tell me, I'll still act surprised.**

**Scar: Ho ho ho. You are such a naughty boy.**

**Simba: Come on, Uncle Scar.**

**Scar: No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of... father-son... thing.**

"Why would I have it in a gorge?" Mufasa asked, narrowing his eyes.

**{Through Simba's expression, we see that he resents Scar's dismissive attitude, but soon shrugs it off.}**

**Scar: Well! I'd better go get him.**

**Simba: I'll go with you.**

**Scar: {Loud, snapping tone} No! **

Sarabi and Sarafina jumped at the loudness of Scar's yell.

**{regaining composure} Heh heh heh. No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas...**

"You formed that mess!" Sarabi growled.

**Simba: {Shocked} You know about that?**

"He was there," Mufasa couldn't help but growl.

**Scar: Simba, everybody knows about that.**

**Simba: {Meek and embarrassed} Really?**

**Scar: Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh? {clearly enjoying himself; he puts a paw on Simba's shoulder} Oh... and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?**

**{Scar starts to pull away}**

**Simba: Oh... Okay...**

**{Scar pats Simba roughly on the head, then moves off.}**

**Simba: Hey, Uncle Scar, will I like the surprise?**

**Scar: {Turning back over his shoulder} Simba, it's to DIE for.**

"Taka…" Ahadi warned, having an idea of what his younger son was up to. Taka gulped, not liking the idea of upsetting his father.

**{The camera slowly pans up the side of the gorge away from Scar and Simba. After a distance of rock, we reach the edge and view on the plain a very large herd of wildebeest; the size of the herd comes across with a striking computer-generated parallax pan. The camera then focuses in on the hyenas (Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed), who are waiting off of the edge of the herd, hidden under a rock arch.}**

**Banzai: {Stomach growls}**

**Shenzi: Shut up.**

"That was his stomach," Sarafina shook her head in amusement.

**Banzai: I can't help it. I'm so hungry... {jumping up} I gotta have a wildebeest!**

**Shenzi: Stay put.**

**Banzai: Well... Can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?**

**Shenzi: No! We wait for the signal from Scar.**

**{Camera switch to Scar mounting a rock in view of the hyenas}**

**Shenzi: There he is... {making an evil, almost humorous face} let's go.**

"Oh no," Uru gasped.

**{Camera switch back to Simba}**

**Simba: Little roar. Puh!**

**{A lizard walks past Simba. He growls at it.}**

**Simba: Rarrr!**

**{The lizard has no reaction to this first attempt. Simba then jumps down and tries again.}**

**Simba: Rrrraowr-h!**

**{For the third attempt, Simba moves closer again and inhales deeply.}**

**Simba: RAOWR!**

"Nice one!" Taka grinned but regretted it as Mufasa glared at him.

**{The lizard skitters off screen. Simba's roar echoes around the canyon. Shot of Simba lifting his ears to relish the echo. The echo is soon eclipsed, however, by a low rumble. Simba looks down and sees pebbles jumping. Cue the very sinister "To Die For" music. We see the herd coming over the lip of the canyon. Dramatic multi-layer camera pull up to Simba's terrified face. Simba takes off in front of the herd.}**

"RUN SIMBA!" Mufasa and Sarabi shouted.

"MOVE IT!" Taka screamed, his face showing the worry he had for his nephew.

**{Cut to the rim of the gorge, where the Hyenas are seen chasing the wildebeest herd, nipping at their heels to drive them over the edge. Camera switch to Mufasa and Zazu a short distance from the canyon.}**

**Zazu: Oh look, sire; the herd is on the move.**

**Mufasa: Odd...**

"Idiot!" Mufasa smacked himself with his own paw.

**{ Scar runs up, out of breath}**

**Scar: Mufasa. Quick. Stampede. In the gorge. Simba's down there!**

**Mufasa: {worried} Simba?**

**{ Camera switch to Simba. He is running and climbs up a dead tree.**

"At least he's somewhat safe," Sarafina said, trying to calm her friend down.

**Zazu flies ahead of Mufasa and Scar, down into the canyon. He spots Simba.}**

**Simba: {Clinging precariously to a tree} Zazu! Help me!**

"He'll get Mufasa!" Sarabi paled. "Oh, Mufasa, be careful!"

**Zazu: Your father is on the way! Hold on!**

**Simba: {Losing grip} Hurry!**

**{Mufasa and Scar are on the lower ledges of the gorge. Zazu flies back to Mufasa and points out where Simba is.}**

**Zazu: There! There! On that tree!**

**Mufasa: Hold on, Simba!**

**{In the gully, a wildebeest rams the tree Simba's on, nearly breaking it.}**

"NO!" Sarafina shouted.

**Simba: Ahhhh!**

**{Mufasa runs out into the herd, joining the stampede.}**

**Zazu: Oh Scar, this is awful. What will we do? What will we do? Hah ... I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do, I'll go back for he-oomph!**

**{Scar backhands Zazu into a rock wall, knocking him out.**

"Taka!" Mufasa growled, realizing how evil his brother was. Taka had resumed his spot behind his mother, hoping that she would protect him from his brother.

**Scar then follows Mufasa's progress from the lip of the gorge, his shadow cast mysteriously from the bottom of the gully. Mufasa runs with the herd till slightly past the tree. He whips around the front of some wildebeest and runs into the herd towards Simba's tree. He gets rammed head-first once, throwing him to the ground. A wildebeest hits Simba's tree, throwing Simba into the air. Mufasa gets up in time to catch Simba in the air with his mouth.**

"Nice catch," Sarafina said softly.

**He gets hit again and accidentally throws Simba. Simba dodges a few oncoming wildebeest. Mufasa runs by with the herd and grabs Simba. He jumps up to a near rock ledge and sets Simba down, but is immediately struck by a wildebeest and carried off into the stampede.}**

"NO!" Uru shouted in grief. She couldn't imagine losing a son—even though it would seem that her sons would live after her death.

**Simba: DAD!**

**{Simba watches in horror as he cannot find his father in the swirling mass of wildebeest below him. At the last second, Mufasa leaps out of the herd and starts to climb with great difficulty up the sheer rock slope. **

"Good, you're safe," Ahadi sighed in relief.

**Simba turns and starts to climb up to the top of the gorge. Out of Simba's sight, Mufasa reaches a point right below a ledge where he can't climb due to the steepness. His claws are scraping and his back paws have no traction. Above him on the ledge is Scar.}**

**Mufasa: Scar! Broth- { slips, barely hangs on} Brother! Help me!**

_I hope I do,_ Taka thought with worry.

**{Scar looks disdainfully down, and then suddenly latches onto Mufasa's forepaws with claws extended. Mufasa roars, primarily from the sudden pain of Scar's claws, but no doubt also due to the sudden flash of realization. His expression slowly changes to one of horror as he recognizes Scar's intent.}**

**Scar: { Slowly and evilly} Long live the king.**

**{Scar throws his brother backwards. Mufasa free-falls, back first. The camera follows Mufasa down from under him, then from above him, showing the stampede raging below.}**

"NO!" Sarabi screamed. Ahadi couldn't take it any more. Uru wasn't protecting Taka—she was too busy making sure that Mufasa was safe.

"How dare you?" Ahadi growled at his second born. Taka was shaking from head to tail. Everyone seemed to be against him. Suddenly, a huge sensation of pain began to throb right above his right eye.

"Father, no!" Mufasa yelled but it was too late. A huge, bloody cut had been made on Taka's face. Tears began to stream from the younger cub's eyes and he ran out of the cave.

"Taka!" Sarafina called after her friend but Taka was faster than her.

"We should continue on," Ahadi said. "Find out what else that cub will ruin in the future."

"Father, you're not being fair!" Mufasa shouted but Sarabi shushed him.

**Mufasa: Aaaaaaahh!**

**{Camera suddenly focuses in on Simba, who is watching his father hit the ground. No sound effects of the hit. No view of it either. Mufasa and Simba's screams mingle.}**

**Simba: Nooooooo!**

Sarabi began to cry openly and Mufasa rubbed heads with her to show his best friend that he was still alive.

**{The herd passes. Everything is clouded by dust. Simba bounds to the canyon floor. Mufasa is nowhere to be seen.}**

**Simba: {Cough} Dad!**

**{We hear a sound}**

**Simba: {Quietly} Dad?**

**{We see a stray wildebeest run past, the source of the sound. The wildebeest curves around a log further down the gully. Under the log is Mufasa, laying on his side. He is not moving or breathing. Simba approaches the body. Sad musical theme. Again we notice how small Simba really is.}**

"Poor Simba," Uru sniffed.

**Simba: {Hopefully} Dad? ...Dad, come on. {He rubs up against Mufasa's cheek. The head merely rolls back in place after the rub} You gotta get up. {He places both forepaws on his father's cheek and pushes} Dad. We gotta go home. {He tugs at Mufasa's ear. Again the head limply moves back in place. Simba runs off a bit, obviously very scared.} HEEEEELP! Somebody! {His voice reverberates hollowly off the sides of the gorge.} Anybody... help.**

**{He cries. Simba turns back to the body. He nuzzles up under the limp paw so that his father is embracing him. Pause for effect.}**

Tears began to stream down everyone's faces. Ahadi went to comfort his wife as Mufasa did the same with his best friend. Sarafina looked out the cave entrance, wondering where Taka was and if he was alright.

**{Where the music would resolve, we hit a minor chord as the image of Scar advancing appears through the dust.}**

Ahadi growled but Uru continued to cry. Mufasa looked down and wondered just what had he done to cause his brother to become this monster.

**Scar: Simba. ...What have you done?**

**Simba: {Jumps back, crying} There were wildebeests and he tried to save me... it was an accident, I... I didn't mean for it to happen.**

**Scar: {Embracing Simba, yet still distant} Of course, of course you didn't. No one... ever means {pulls Simba closer; Simba hides his face on Scar's foreleg} for these things to happen. ...But the king IS dead. {looking with mock regret at Simba) And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive. {Simba is crushed, believing his guilt. Another thought "occurs" to Scar.} Oh! What will your mother think?**

"His mother thinks that Scar better watch himself," Sarabi growled and flexed her claws.

**Simba: {Sniffing} What am I gonna do?**

**Scar: Run away, Simba. Run... Run away and never return.**

"He's not the king," Ahadi growled. "He can't exile anyone."

**{Simba runs off blindly, obviously broken. Slight pause, for the audience to catch its emotional breath. Music ends. The three hyenas appear behind Scar.}**

**Scar: Kill him.**

"NO!" Sarabi shouted.

**{ The hyenas take off after him; Scar stands motionless. Simba is chased up the entire length of the gully. He reaches the lip only to see a sheer drop on the other side. Having no choice he jumps and tumbles down into a patch of briars below. The hyenas pursue the entire way. When they are running down towards the briars, Banzai sees them and recoils.}**

**Banzai: Whoa!**

**{After skidding extensively, Banzai manages to stop just above the brambles. He heaves a sigh of relief. Then Shenzi and Ed run into him, propelling him into the bushes.}**

**Banzai: Yeow! { Jumping back out of the bushes}**

Everyone chuckled a little but it felt forced. Mufasa joined Sarafina in looking at the cave entrance and Ahadi even found himself wondering if he'd been too rash in his scolding.

**{Shenzi and Ed are laughing}**

**Shenzi: {Seeing Simba emerge from the far side of the briars into the desert} Hey- There he goes! There he goes!**

**Banzai: {Removing thorns} So go get 'im.**

**Shenzi: There ain't no way I'm going in there. What, you want me to come out there looking like you? Cactus Butt?**

"Hyenas are funny," Sarafina snorted but even that felt forced to her.

**Banzai: {Spitting out thorns into Ed's laughing face; Ed lets out a small yelp of pain} We gotta finish the job.**

**Shenzi: Well, he's as good as dead out there anyway. And IF he comes back, we'll kill 'im.**

**Banzai: {Shouting} Yeah! you hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!**

"No you won't," Mufasa huffed.

**{"Kill ya" echoes off as we see Simba still running into the desert. The Hyenas make their way off the cliffs back to the Pride Lands.}**

**{Camera change to Scar addressing the lionesses by the moon on Pride Rock.}**

**Scar: Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live...**

"You drove him away," Sarabi growled. "Simba didn't die."

**{Camera pans around the lionesses. Some of them, with Zazu, are comforting Sarabi, who bends her head in extreme pain. Nala is rubbing against her mother's paw, crying.}**

Mufasa once again comforted his future mate while Uru turned to comfort Sarafina.

**Scar: ...For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era... {The hyenas start emerging, casting eerie green shadows and laughing hollowly} ...in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future! {Scar ascends Pride Rock as the hyenas appear in full force.}**

"No way can the lionesses support all those hyenas, Scar, themselves and any cubs they may have," Ahadi said. "It would destroy the circle of life."

"You mean Taka, right Father?" Mufasa asked. "Calling him Scar would only keep this cycle going."

"You're right Mufasa," Ahadi nodded. "I meant Taka."

**{The camera pans to Rafiki who is shaking his head in the distance. The scene changes with Rafiki in the same position. He is in his tree house. After wiping away a tear, he reaches up and rubs his hand across the cub painting, smearing it. The camera changes. The painting, smeared, is overlaid on Simba laying out in the hot desert sun.}**

"Oh, I hope he's alright," Sarabi fretted.

"I'm sure he is," Uru soothed the young lioness but inwardly she too was worried. Sarafina began to move towards the cave entrance but Mufasa stopped her.

"What, don't care about your brother?" she whispered-spat at him.

"No," Mufasa said. "I want to go get him."

Sarafina blinked but smiled at Mufasa.

"I'm not sure…" Ahadi said but Sarafina had had enough.

"Taka thinks that the only reason you keep him around is so you'll have another heir if anything happens to Mufasa," she blurted out.

It was silent in the cave.

"How…" Uru gasped.

"Una was talking trash one day and started going after Taka," Sarabi said slowly. She knew that just by saying this, she and Sarafina could get exiled due to the fact that they broke the prince's confidance.

"And now father has just confirmed what Taka's been dreading," Mufasa said with a glare towards Ahadi. "I'm going to go get him."

Mufasa left the cave without a look back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Mufasa ran as fast as his legs could carry him. How could his brother think that? Their father loved them both, surely Taka could see that!

"Taka!" he shouted, looking for anything that would lead him to his brother.

"Mufasa!" he heard Sarafina shout and turned around. Sure enough, there was his brother's best friend running up to him.

"Thought you were staying in the cave?" Mufasa asked.

"Taka knows more hiding places than you do," Sarafina said simply. "I know them though."

"He's my brother," Mufasa said stubbornly. Sarafina rolled her eyes.

"Yet you've missed the giant trail of blood underneath your feet," Sarafina shot back. Mufasa looked down and sure enough there was a trail of blood.

"Looks like it's going to the old caves by the southern boarder," Sarafina frowned but Mufasa shook his head.

"It's going north," he said. "Taka knows how to evade questioning if he needs to."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sarafina asked. Mufasa nodded and they both ran off after the blood trail. They went with out saying a word until they came across a giant gorge.

"He wouldn't be that stupid, would he?" Sarafina asked.

"Knowing Taka?" Mufasa shrugged. "Let's hope not."

Mufasa climbed down into the gorge. It was a little creepy after watching his own death in this ravine.

"Taka?" he called, looking as the blood trail seemed to get thicker. "Taka, Dad didn't mean it! Come on!"

Sarafina followed him, keeping silent knowing that this was something that Mufasa should do on his own.

"It was just a lot to take in Taka," Mufasa called. "Come on brother! Maybe it'll get better as we watch!"

"Mufasa," Sarafina called softly and pointed out a small cave near the area they were standing.

"Taka?" Mufasa called gently as he approached the cave. "Taka, come out. Please?"

The silence was making Mufasa uneasy, not to mention the blood that was beginning to pool thicker on the threshold of the cave.

"If Dad really didn't mean it," a small voice called from the cave, "then he'd be out here, not you!"

"Taka, he's in shock," Mufasa tried to explain but knew it was fruitless. His father really should be here, to comfort Taka and reassure him that he was loved. Sarafina ran off, but Mufasa didn't stop her. She probably thought that it'd be less awkward without her there.

"Shock?" Taka spat. "Shock wouldn't have made him hit me like that!"

"I'm sure it's not so bad," Mufasa said gently but gasped as his brother walked out of his cave. The entire right side of his face was coved in blood, and his right eye had a huge gouge near the corner.

"Not so bad?" Taka asked, throwing Mufasa's words back in his face. "Yeah right. Go back to Pride Rock Mufasa. I'll stay here."

"And do what?" Mufasa asked. The sound of a rock flipping down the side of the gorge caused him to jump.

"Jumpy, are we?" Taka smirked but Mufasa could see that it wasn't the usual smirk his brother would wear when he was amused. It was more…sinister.

"Little brother…" Mufasa began to say but trailed off. Taka went back to the cave. The sound of approaching footsteps drew Mufasa's attention away from the back of his retreating brother.

"Father?" he gasped. Sure enough, Ahadi was standing there but what surprised Mufasa the most was that he looked…nervous.

"Son, perhaps I should do this," he said.

"He won't listen to you."

"I'll have to try though won't I?"

Mufasa nodded and backed up to where Sarafina was standing.

"How'd you convince him to come?" he whispered to Sarafina.

"I didn't," Sarafina shook her head. "It was mainly your mother."

Mufasa thought for a moment, then he nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense."

Ahadi, it seemed, was having as much difficulty breaking through Taka's walls as Mufasa did.

"Taka," he called out. "Son?"

Silence. Mufasa was starting to worry his brother had passed out from blood loss. He was a young cub after all and that was a huge wound for a cub his size.

"Taka, come out please," Ahadi tried again. "Your mother and I would like to talk to you back at the cave."

Another bout of silence but then Taka came out. The blood was beginning to get matted down into his fur and his eyes were bloodshot from tears. Mufasa looked at his father, and he was shocked by the surprise his father wore on his face.

"Come," Ahadi said and picked Taka up in his mouth. Only Mufasa noticed the sudden change in his brother's demeanor as he did this. The walk back to Pride Rock was an awkward one.

"Taka!" Uru sighed in relief. She began to clean his wound by gently licking the area around his eye with her tongue.

"How could you think that Father wouldn't want you?" Mufasa asked.

"How'd you find out about that?" Taka asked in surprise, pulling away from Uru.

"Sarafina told us," Uru said and Taka glared at his best friend.

"They needed to know, moron," Sarafina rolled her eyes, not even phased by Taka's glare.

"You're our son Taka," Ahadi said. "We love you."

"Funny way of showing it," Taka muttered under his breath, the wound his father had inflicted on him still bleeding freely.

"Taka," Uru said gently. "Your father didn't mean to do what he did. He got caught up in what he was watching that he forgot that you hadn't done it yet."

"Exactly," Ahadi nodded. "We love you Taka, and we'll make sure that you won't ever become that monster."

"But how can you be sure?" Taka asked in a small voice, staying as close to Uru as he could in case Ahadi swiped at him again.

"We're your parents," Uru said with a smile. "Haven't you heard? We know all."

Everyone chuckled and Uru went back to cleaning her son's wound. Ahadi tried to catch Mufasa's eye but saw that his older cub wouldn't look at him.

"Can we watch the rest?" Sarabi asked.

"I think that would be a good idea," Uru nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Big shout out to my Beta GraceoftheFlower!

**{Buzzards are circling the cub's body. One descends, then all. They circle around it. With a blast of music, Timon riding Pumbaa appears and dives into the midst of the buzzards. They slap and kick the buzzards all away.}**

"Thank goodness for those two," Uru sighed in relief.

**Timon: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaahh! Get out! Get out! Get outta here! Whoo!**

**Pumbaa: I love it! Bowling for buzzards!**

**Timon: {Laughing, dusting himself off} Gets 'em every time.**

**Pumbaa: {Looking at Simba} Uh-oh. Hey Timon. You better come look. I think it's still alive.**

"Did he just call my son an 'it'?" Sarabi growled.

**Timon: Ewww...**

**{Timon walks to the front of Simba, who is lying with his paw over his face.}**

**Timon: All righty, what have we got here? {he smells Simba}**

**{He tries to lift Simba's paw. He can't. He gets under it and with a great push gets it above his head. He sees Simba's face.}**

**Timon: Jeez, it's a lion! {Jumping up on Pumbaa} Run, Pumbaa! Move it!**

"Don't leave him!" Sarafina scolded.

**Pumbaa: Hey, Timon. It's just a little lion. Look at him. He's so cute, and all alone! Can we keep him?**

"He's not a pet," Mufassa growled.

**Timon: {Yelling into Pumbaa's ear, which creates a reverberating effect} Pumbaa, are you nuts? We're talking about a lion. Lions eat guys like us.**

**Pumbaa: But he's so little.**

**{He leans over to regard Simba, and accidentally dumps Timon from his head.}**

"He is a cub after all," Mufassa rolled his eyes.

**Timon: He's gonna get bigger.**

"That is true," Sarafina nodded.

"Unless he's like Taka," Mufassa teased his brother. He hoped that by treating him like he usually did, that would prevent his brother's transformation into Scar.

**Pumbaa: {Seen from Timon's point of view on the ground, with a huge nose) Maybe he'll be on our side.**

**Timon: A-huh! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll b- ...Hey, I got it! What if he's on our side? **

"Didn't Pumbaa just say that?" Taka asked softly. Uru smiled at her son.

**You know, having a lion around might not be such a bad idea.**

**Pumbaa: So we keeping 'im?**

**Timon: Of course. Who's the brains in this outfit?**

**{Pumbaa scoops Simba up on his tusks}**

**Pumbaa: Uhhh...**

**Timon: My point exactly. Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade.**

**{Pumbaa trots off with Timon on his back and carrying Simba.}**

**{Camera switch to Pumbaa, Timon, and Simba near a pool of water and oasis. Simba has been laid near the water. Timon splashes some water in Simba's face. Simba stirs.}**

**Timon: You okay, kid?**

**Simba: I guess so.**

**Pumbaa: You nearly died.**

Sarabi gasped in fear and Taka looked down in shame. He couldn't believe that he would try to kill his nephew.

**Timon: I saved you.**

**Pumbaa: {Snorts at Timon}**

**Timon: Well, uh, Pumbaa helped. A little.**

**Simba: {Dully} Thanks for your help.**

"Young lion!" Sarabi scolded. "You should be thankful they saved your life!"

**{Simba heads off quietly back out towards the desert.}**

**Timon: Hey, where you going?**

**Simba: Nowhere.**

**Timon: {Watching Simba, talking to Pumbaa} Gee. He looks blue.**

**Pumbaa: I'd say brownish-gold.**

Mufassa and Taka snorted and even Ahadi couldn't help the twitching of his lips.

**Timon: No, no, no, no. I mean he's depressed.**

**Pumbaa: Oh.**

**{Pumbaa trots up to Simba}**

**Pumbaa: Hey kid, what's eatin' ya?**

"Nothing," Mufassa said with pride.

**Timon: Nothing; he's at the top of the food chain! Ahhhhhhha ha haaa! The food cha-haain! {Pumbaa and Simba stare at him silently} Ha ha hum... ahem. {Realizing his joke flopped}**

"No sense of humor," Mufassa huffed.

**So, where you from...?**

"Pride Rock!" Sarafina grinned.

**Simba: Who cares? I can't go back.**

**Timon: Ahh. You're an outcast! That's great, so are we.**

**Pumbaa: What'cha do, kid?**

**Simba: Something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it.**

"You did not do something terrible!" Sarabi growled. Taka began to curl into a small ball in case his father decided to swipe at him again.

**Timon: Good. We don't wanna hear about it.**

**Pumbaa: {To Timon} Come on, Timon. {To Simba} Anything we can do?**

**Simba: Not unless you can change the past.**

"Learn from it Simba," Ahadi said. "Don't run from it."

**Pumbaa: You know, kid, in times like this my buddy Timon here says, "You got to put your behind in your past..."**

"That doesn't sound right," Sarabi giggled.

**Timon: {Waving arms} No. No. No.**

**Pumbaa: I mean...**

**Timon: Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself. {to Simba} It's "You got to put your past behind you." Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?**

**Simba: Right.**

**Timon: {Pokes Simba's nose} Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world.**

**Simba: Well, that's not what I was taught.**

"Good," Ahadi smiled at his elder son.

**Timon: Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me. {Clears throat} Hakuna Matata.**

"What?" Taka asked.

"Hakuna Matata," Mufassa shot back.

**Simba: {Still lethargic} What?**

"Thank you!" Taka nodded. "Not everyone is a genius Mufassa!"

**Pumbaa: Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means "No worries."**

**{Full Song, no fade in except in marimba chords}**

**Timon: Hakuna Matata!**

**What a wonderful phrase**

**Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata!**

**Ain't no passing craze**

**Timon: It means no worries**

**For the rest of your days**

**{Timon pulls Simba over to a green bush and leans him back on it.}**

**Both: It's our problem-free**

**Philosophy**

**Timon: { Filing down one of Simba's claws}**

**Hakuna Matata!**

**{Spoken section over background}**

**Simba: Hakuna matata?**

**Pumbaa: Yeah, it's our motto.**

**Simba: What's a motto?**

**Timon: Nothing! What's a motto with you? Ahh ha ha ha...**

"Nice!" Sarafina grinned.

**Pumbaa: {Laughing} You know, kid- These two words will solve all your problems.**

**Timon: That's right! Take Pumbaa for example.**

**{Back into song}**

**Timon: Why, when he was a young warthog...**

**Pumbaa: {Italian counter-tenor range} When I was a young wart hoooog!**

"Don't sing!" the cubs all begged, their ears covered by their paws.

**Timon: {Speaking, cleaning ear} Very nice.**

**Pumbaa: Thanks!**

"He doesn't get sarcasm does he?" Sarafina asked.

**Timon: {Singing} He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal**

**He could clear the savannah after every meal**

**Pumbaa: I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned**

**And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind**

**And oh, the shame**

**Timon: He was ashamed!**

**Pumbaa: Thoughta changin' my name**

**[Oh, what's in a name?]**

**And I got downhearted**

**[How did you feel?]**

**Ev'rytime that I...**

**Timon: {Speaking} Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!**

**Pumbaa: {Speaking} Oh... sorry.**

"What was he about to say?" Taka asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Ahadi promised, getting a look from Uru.

**{String pizzicato. Simba looks into the camera, surprised.}**

**{Simba watches with growing interest as Timon hoists Pumbaa into a vine loop above his head, where he begins swinging.}**

**Pumbaa and Timon: Hakuna Matata!**

**What a wonderful phrase**

**Hakuna Matata!**

**Ain't no passing craze**

**Simba: {After becoming more and more enthusiastic, he finally joins in singing, a spotlight falling on him.) It means no worries**

"Good voice," Ahadi said impressed.

**For the rest of your days**

**Timon: {Not singing, doing a vaudeville knee-slide up to Simba} Yeah, sing it, kid!**

**Simba and Timon: It's our problem-free ...**

**Pumbaa: { Landing next to them, with a flatulent sound} ... philosophy...**

**All three: Hakuna Matata!**

**{Timon pulls back a fern leaf, revealing a beautiful view of a rift-jungle. Waterfalls and rugged terrain make a beautiful view. Harp runs accentuate the scene.}**

"Whoa!" Mufassa exclaimed.

"That's beautiful!" Sarabi sighed. The Pridelands were amazing but one did get bored after a while.

**Timon: Welcome... to our humble home.**

**Simba: You live here?**

**Timon: We live wherever we want.**

**Pumbaa: Yep. Home is where your rump rests. Heh!**

**Simba: It's beautiful.**

**Pumbaa: {Loud raunchy belch} I'm starved.**

**Simba: I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra.**

"Ah! A lion after my own heart," Mufassa grinned.

**{Timon is rather disturbed by Simba's want for meat- a little bit taken aback and a little bit I-knew-this-would-happen.}**

**Timon: Eeeahhah. We're fresh out of zebra.**

**Simba: Any antelope?**

**Timon: Na ah.**

**Simba: {A bit desperate} Hippo?**

"Not that good," Taka shook his head. "Too gamey."

**Timon: Nope. Listen, kid; if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub.**

**{Timon has stopped in front of a log. Pumbaa forces it up with his snout, revealing many insects. Timon picks one up.}**

**Simba: Eeew. What's that?**

**Timon: A grub. What's it look like?**

**Simba: Eeew. Gross.**

**Timon: {Eating, mouth full} Mmmm. Tastes like chicken.**

"What's a chicken?" Taka asked Uru.

**{Pumbaa slurps up a large worm from the ground. Both Timon and Pumbaa are feasting on bugs by now.}**

**Pumbaa: {Slurping} Slimy, yet satisfying.**

**Timon: {Grabbing a bug} These are rare delicacies. Mmmm. {Crunches} Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch.**

**Pumbaa: You'll learn to love 'em.**

**Timon: I'm telling you, kid, this is the great life. No rules. No responsibilities. { Pokes his hand into a knothole- many bugs scramble out} Oooh! The little cream-filled kind. {munch} And best of all, no worries.**

**{Timon has been collecting bugs on a leaf. He offers it to Simba. Simba picks out a grub.}**

**Timon: Well, kid?**

**Simba: Oh well- Hakuna Matata. {He eats}**

**{Sick music}**

**Simba: {Looking more cheerful} Slimy, yet satisfying.**

"Ugh!" Sarafina wrinkled her nose. "I'd kiss Taka before I ate a bug!"

"Hey!"

"Oh. Sorry Taka!"

**Timon: That's it!**

**{The bugs fly off the leaf in a colorful flutter.}**

**{ The scene switches to all three crossing a log, walking and tossing their heads to the music. With a steady build in the music, a change occurs. We see the image of young Simba become an adolescent Simba, with a partial mane. And then again, Simba becomes a full grown adult. While the chanting of the title is happening, the camera is panning at the low level (6" off ground) where all the interaction between Pumbaa, Timon, and Simba as a cub had been occurring. First we see Timon, and then Pumbaa. The camera continues panning at a low angle to where the cub Simba would fit. Instead we see the adult Simba's paw come down. An immediate back up for a full view of a big Simba.}**

"How long _is_ that log?" Mufassa asked.

**Pumbaa and Timon: {Chanting to music} Hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata.**

**Simba: {Adult voice now.} It means no worries**

**For the rest of your days.**

"Whoa!" Sarabi and Sarafina's eyes got big as saucers at the sight of adult Simba. Mufassa growled at Sarabi, jealous. Taka did the same with Sarafina.

"Girls," Uru said. "That is your future son and son-in-law."

It took a moment…

"EWWW!"

"Much better," Uru nodded.

**All three: It's our problem-free**

**Philosophy**

**Simba: Hakuna Matata**

**{All three dive off of the log into a pond. First, Timon jumps in doing a cannonball, and makes a small splash. Then Pumbaa, doing a swan dive, makes a small splash too. Finally Simba swings out on a vine (gripped in his teeth). Before he can dive, the vine breaks under his weight. The resulting splash is big enough to wash Pumbaa and Timon ashore.}**

"How does a warthog have a smaller splash than a merekat?" Sarabi asked, perplexed.

**{Simba joins Timon and Pumbaa on shore. The song breaks into gentle jazz voice improvisations on the words "Hakuna Matata." We see a rear view of Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba boogeying off into the forest to the beat of "Hakuna Matata."}**

**{The camera switches to a far view of Pride Rock. Almost all of the coloring is in gray. Most of the plants and trees appear to be dead. We can hear Zazu's first line and then the scene switches to a view of Zazu and Scar. Zazu is in a cage made of some animal's ribcage, singing. Scar is laying out on a rock picking his teeth with a bone.}**

"Poor Zazu," Uru frowned.

**Zazu: Nobody knows**

**The trouble I've seen**

**Nobody knows**

**My sorrow...**

**Scar: Oh Zazu, do lighten up. {He tosses the bone at Zazu and it clatters against the cage} Sing something with a little... bounce in it.**

**Zazu: {Thinks a moment} It's a small world after all...**

"NO!" Taka and Mufassa shouted. Zazu's mother liked to sing that so many times when they were due for a punishment.

**Scar: {Interrupting, almost shouting} No! No. Anything but that!**

**Zazu: {Thinks, then holds up a feather as a tune comes to him.} I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts diddely-dee-dee) There they are a-standing in a row...**

**{Scar is enjoying this and starts to join in}**

**Zazu and Scar: Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head...**

**Zazu: {While Scar continues} Oh... I would never have had to do this for Mufasa.**

"You never know…." Mufassa said with a smirk. "The song is catchy after all."

**Scar: {Quick and angry} What? What did you say?**

**Zazu: Oh, nothing!**

**Scar: You know the law: Never, ever mention THAT name in my presence. I... am... the KING!**

"Whoa! Someone's upset," Sarafina teased her best friend.

**{Scar shoves his muzzle between the ribs of Zazu's cage on the last line. His breath blows Zazu up against the wall.}**

**Zazu: Yes, sire. You ARE the king. I... I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. {Nervous laugh}**

"Zazu scares easily," Mufassa tried to reassure his brother.

**Banzai: {Offstage} Hey Boss!**

**Scar: Oh, what is it this time?**

**Banzai: We got a bone to pick with you.**

**Shenzi: {To Banzai} I'll handle this. {To Scar} Scar, there's no food, no water...**

**Banzai: Yeah, it's dinner time, and we ain't got no stinkin' entrees.**

**Scar: {Exasperated} It's the lionesses' job to do the hunting... {makes helpless gesture}**

"Wow, that's true!" Sarabi nodded. _Damn, now I can't yell at him_!

**Banzai: Yeah, but they won't go hunt.**

**Scar: Oh... eat Zazu.**

**Zazu: Oh, you wouldn't want me! I'd be so tough and gamey and... eeww...**

**Scar: Oh, Zazu, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little garnish.**

"Ugh!" Taka wrinkled his nose in disgust.

**Banzai: {To Shenzi} I thought things were bad under Mufasa.**

**Scar: {Quick and angry again} What did you say?**

**Banzai: I said Muf...**

**{Shenzi is smiling at Scar and thwaps Banzai to remind him.}**

"Smooth," Sarafina smirked.

**Banzai: I said, uh... "Qué pasa?"**

**Scar: Good. Now get out.**

**{The hyenas start out but then pause}**

**Banzai: Mm... yeah, but - we're still hungry.**

"Who cares?" Mufassa asked.

**Scar: Out!**

"Good," Uru growled. She didn't like hyenas being anywhere near the den.

**{They run off; Ed lets loose a crazy laugh}**

**{The camera switches to a view of the jungle. We hear a monstrous belch reverberate across the landscape. The camera switches to Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba lying on their backs looking at the stars.}**

"That sounds like fun," Taka said. Mufassa and their father would do that constantly.

"Father?" Mufassa whispered to Ahadi, looking at his father for the first time since they got back to the cave. "Can we take Taka with us the next time we look at the stars?"

"I think that's a great idea," Ahadi nodded. He was relieved that at least one of his cubs didn't hate him. Now how was he to rebuild his relationship with Taka?

**Timon: Whoah. Nice one, Simba.**

**Simba: Thanks. Man, I'm stuffed.**

**Pumbaa: Me too. I ate like a pig.**

**Simba: Pumbaa - you are a pig.**

**Pumbaa: Oh. Right.**

**{ All three sigh deeply, in unison. Gentle music fades in.}**

**Pumbaa: Timon?**

**Timon: Yeah?**

**Pumbaa: Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?**

**Timon: Pumbaa. I don't wonder; I know.**

**Pumbaa: Oh. What are they?**

**Timon: They're fireflies. Fireflies that uh... got stuck up on that big... bluish-black... thing.**

**Pumbaa: Oh. Gee. I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away.**

"That idea sounds better than the fireflies," Sarabi said with a nod of her head.

**Timon: Pumbaa, wit' you, everything's gas.**

**Pumbaa: Simba, what do you think?**

**Simba: Well, I don't know...**

"Tell them about the Kings!" Sarafina suggested.

**Pumbaa: Aw come on. Give, give, give .. Well, come on, Simba, we told you ours... pleeeease?**

**Timon: Come on, come on... give, give..**

**{Cue "Lea Halalela" theme.}**

**Simba: {Reluctantly} Well, somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us.**

**Pumbaa: {Awed, either genuinely or mockingly} Really?**

**Timon: You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us? {tries to keep composure, then...} Pbbb.**

**{Timon breaks out laughing. Pumbaa joins in. Simba does half-heartedly.}**

**Timon: Who told you something like that? What mook made that up?**

"Hey!" Mufassa growled at the screen.

**Simba: Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?**

**Timon: Aw, you're killing me, Simba.**

**{The music rises again. Simba looks back up at the stars. He quietly gets up and leaves.}**

"Poor Simba," Uru said softly. Taka looked down in shame once more.

**Timon: Was it something I said?**

"No freakin' duh!" Sarafina rolled her eyes.

**{The music continues. Simba walks out on a ledge and looks up at the stars. He then collapses to lay on the edge of the ledge. Milkweed floss is stirred into the air by his flop. The camera follows its path. It crosses the desert. Next we see Rafiki's hand snatch some it out of the air. He sniffs it, grunts, and bounds down into his tree. He pours the milkweed into a turtle shell, sifts it around, and then eats from the same kind of fruit he anointed Simba with. Examining the milkweed floss again, realization dawns on his face.}**

**Rafiki: Simba?**

"How the hell did he get that from that dust?" Taka asked.

**He's- he's alive? He he- he's alive! {He laughs}**

"I didn't know he could get that happy!" Mufassa blinked in shock.

**{Rafiki grabs his staff. Laughing in delight, he picks up some paint and puts a mane on the smeared lion image on the wall.}**

**Rafiki: It is time!**

"Time for what?" Sarabi asked.

"We'll never know unless we watch some more," Mufassa said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

**{The camera switches to a jungle scene. We hear Pumbaa singing the familiar bass to "The Lion Sleeps Tonight". Timon joins in as they walk towards the camera. A Capella.}**

**Pumbaa: {Singing} Ohi'mbube**

**Ohi'mbube**

**{etc...}**

**Timon: {Singing} In the jungle**

**The mighty jungle**

**The lion sleeps tonight.**

**In the jungle**

**The mighty jungle**

**{Pumbaa turns to follow a bug; he fades out.}**

**Timon: {Singing} The lion sleeps... {Speaking} I can't hear you, buddy, back me up!**

**{Pumbaa has faded out, having followed the bug stage left. The following line is in full and good falsetto.}**

**Timon: A-WEEEE-ee-EE-ee ba-Pum-ba-bum-ba-way**

"Good voice," Uru sounded impressed.

**{Realizing Pumbaa is not there}**

**Timon: A-Pumbaa?**

**Pumbaa?**

"Took him long enough," Sarafina giggled.

**{Camera switch to Pumbaa following the bug. He is still humming the bass. He stalks the bug up to a log, theatrically hiding behind a tree. When he tries to jump over the log he gets stuck momentarily and looks back.}**

**Pumbaa: {Spooked} Timon? {Looks around, then shrugs}**

"Idiot," Taka muttered. That warthog would have been food if he'd been hunting it.

**{He jumps over the log. As he views the bug at close range, the camera (at his viewpoint) switches focus from it to a pair of green eyes out in the grass. The camera closes up on a lioness getting ready to jump.}**

**Pumbaa: YEEEEAAAHHH!**

"RUN PUMBAA!" Sarafina shouted.

"It's in the future!" Taka snapped at his friend. "He can't hear you!"

**{He runs, with the lioness in hot pursuit. The lioness, with teeth and claws bared, chases Pumbaa around at high speed. Camera switch to Timon.}**

**Timon: {Hearing the noise of the chase} Pumbaa?**

**{Pumbaa runs near Timon and gets stuck under the root of a tree by trying to squeeze through.}**

"Oh no!" Sarabi gasped. She hoped that her future son's friend wouldn't get eaten.

**Timon: Pumbaa! Pumbaa! Hey, what's goin' on?**

**Pumbaa: SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!**

**Timon: Huh?**

**{Timon gets up on the branch and sees the lioness charging at full speed towards them. He gets down and tries to help push Pumbaa out from under the root.}**

**Timon: { Seeing the lioness} Woah! ... Jeez! Why do I always have to save your AAAAAA!**

**{On the AAAAAA!, Timon sees the lioness was about to close on Pumbaa and he is in the line of attack. At the last minute, Simba bounds over Pumbaa and catches the lioness head on at full force. They start fighting savagely.}**

"GO SIMBA!" Mufassa and Sarabi cheered.

**Timon: {To Pumbaa} Don't worry, buddy. I'm here for ya. Everything's gonna be okay. {To Simba} Get her! Bite her head! Go for the jugular. The jugular! {to Pumbaa} See, I told you he'd come in handy.**

"No you didn't," Ahadi shook his head. "Pumbaa said that."

**{The lions tangle for a bit more. The fight becomes a wrestling. The lioness flips Simba and pins him with a loud thump. Simba is startled by this. The lioness is still baring her teeth. Simba, however, is very surprised and no longer threatening.}**

**Simba: Nala?**

**{She immediately backs off and looks at Simba, examining him.}**

"Is that Nala?" Mufassa asked. Taka had his eyebrows raised in interest, causing Sarafina to growl under her breath.

"I think it's time you gave those two The Talk," Uru whispered to Ahadi.

**Simba: Is it really you?**

**Nala: Who are you?**

**Simba: It's me. Simba.**

**Nala: Simba? {Pause for realization} Whoah!**

**{ Simba and Nala run together and greet each other. The greetings are enthused and run over each other.}**

"Wow, from wanting to kill each other to best friends," Sarafina said, impressed.

**Nala: Well how did you.. where did you come from... it's great to see YOU... (etc)**

**Simba: Aaah! How did you... who... wow... this is cool... it's great to see you...**

**{Camera view of Timon who is completely baffled by this sudden change}**

Everyone chuckled at Timon's reaction.

**Timon: Hey, what's goin' on here?**

**Simba: {Still to Nala} What are you doing here?**

**Nala: What do you mean, "What am I doing here?" What are you doing here?**

**Timon: HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!**

**Simba: Timon, this is Nala. She's my best friend!**

**Timon: {Thoroughly confused} Friend?**

"Yeah. Aren't you and Pumbaa friends?" Sarafina asked. "He should know what that is."

**Simba: Yeah. Hey, Pumbaa, come over here.**

**{Pumbaa gets himself unstuck.}**

**Simba: Nala, this is Pumbaa. Pumbaa, Nala.**

**Pumbaa: Pleased to make your acquaintance.**

"Very calm for being the former prey of a hungry lioness," Uru noted.

**Nala: The pleasure's all mine.**

**Timon: How do you do.. Whoa! Whoa. Time out.. Lemme get this straight. You know her. She knows you. But she wants to eat him. And everybody's... okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?**

"Apparently," Mufassa chuckled.

**Simba: Relax, Timon.**

"He needs to," Sarabi nodded.

**Nala: Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your mother... what will she think?**

Taka flinched at that. It sounded a lot of what his future self had said to Simba when he was a cub. Right after Mufassa….right after the stampede. Taka still couldn't think of his fun loving brother as being dead.

**Simba: {Misunderstanding} She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know.**

**Nala: Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead.**

**Simba: They do?**

**Nala: Yeah. Scar told us about the stampede.**

"More like he lied about the stampede," Sarabi growled. She was still a little miffed at Taka about that.

**Simba: He did? Well... {beginning to see something} what else did he tell you?**

**Nala: What else matters? You're alive. and that means... you're the king.**

**Timon: King? Pbbb. Lady, have you got your lions crossed.**

"Guess Simba never told them," Mufassa said.

**Pumbaa: King? Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet. {Noisily kisses Simba's paw}**

"Ugh," Taka wrinkled his nose.

**Simba: Stop it.**

**Timon: {To Pumbaa} It's not "gravel." It's "grovel." And DON'T- he's not the king. {to Simba} Are ya?**

**Simba: No.**

**Nala: Simba?**

**Simba: No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was gonna be, but... that was a long time ago.**

"He's my son," Mufassa said. "That makes him the king."

**Timon: Let me get this straight. You're the king? And you never told us?**

**Simba: Look, I'm still the same guy.**

**Timon: {Enthusiastic} But with power!**

"Maybe that's why he never told them," Sarafina said. "He was afraid that they would treat him different."

**Nala: {Apologetic} Could you guys... excuse us for a few minutes?**

**Timon: Hey, {taps Pumbaa} whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Simba?**

**Simba: Hmm. Maybe you'd better go.**

"To get some alone time," Mufassa muttered under his breath and smirked.

**Timon: {Aghast, then resigned} It starts. You think you know a guy...**

**{Pumbaa and Timon pad off. Pumbaa sighs.}**

**Simba: Timon and Pumbaa. You learn to love 'em.**

**{Nala has her head bowed down sadly.}**

**Simba: What? ...What is it?**

**Nala: {Quietly} It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone. {Pained expression} ...What it means to me.**

"I think he does know," Uru said. "She isn't the only one getting their best friend back."

**Simba: Hey, it's okay.**

**Nala: {Rubbing under Simba's chin, purring} I've really missed you.**

**Simba: {Startled by Nala's boldness for an instant, then reciprocating} I've missed you too.**

"Aww!" Sarafina and Sarabi cooed.

**{They are rubbing heads. We hear Timon sigh; camera switch to show them watching from the bushes.}**

**Timon: {Heavy sigh} I tell you, Pumbaa, this stinks.**

**Pumbaa: Oh. Sorry.**

**Timon: Not you. Them! Him. Her. Alone.**

"What's wrong with that?" Sarafina asked.

**Pumbaa: What's wrong with that?**

**Timon: {Singing. Parenthetical part is spoken by Pumbaa.} I can see what's happening**

**(What?)**

**And they don't have a clue**

**(Who?)**

**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line**

**Our trio's down to two.**

**(Oh.)**

**{In a sarcastic mock-French accent} Ze sweet caress of twilight**

**{Back to normal, but still sarcastic} There's magic everywhere**

**And with all this romantic atmosphere**

**Disaster's in the air**

"Well, he's a ball of sunshine," Mufassa drawled.

**{The scene passes from Timon and Pumbaa to Simba and Nala in front of a waterfall.}**

**FS: Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings?**

**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**

**With all its living things.**

**{After walking around each other, taking in each other's movements, they stop to drink at the water.}**

**Simba: {Thinking} So many things to tell her**

**But how to make her see**

**The truth about my past? Impossible!**

**She'd turn away from me.**

"No she wouldn't," Sarabi shook her head. "Nala's his best friend. She thought he was dead."

_He loves her_ was the last unspoken thought of hers. Sarabi looked at Mufassa and looked away as he looked back. _It doesn't matter Sarabi. He wants to change the future. _

**Nala: {Thinking} He's holding back, he's hiding**

"He shouldn't though," Sarafina frowned. "He should be proud to be the king."

Taka looked down to the cave floor. Uru glanced at her younger cub and then locked eyes with her mate. They knew without speaking that they would have to do something to change the future. But what?

**But what? I can't decide**

**Why won't he be the king I know he is?**

**The king I see inside?**

**{During the Chorus the following occurs: Simba looks at Nala, smiles, and runs off stage. He runs back on stage, grabs a vine in his mouth and splashes into the middle of the pond. Nala looks out over the still water. Suddenly Simba lunges up under her and pulls her in the pond playfully. She immediately comes out dripping and miffed. When Simba comes out, she pushes him back in. The scene switches to them tussling. They end up play fighting. After tumbling down a hillside, Simba ends up pinning Nala for a first. She gives him a tiny lick, resembling a kiss. Simba looks startled and stares at Nala. Close-up of Nala, as she stares back with a seductive smile.**

"Look away children," Uru said, putting her paws over her cubs' eyes.

"Ow! Mother!" Taka winced; the wound on his eye was still sore.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear," Uru frowned.

**Close-up of Simba, whose expression changes from a surprised one to a comprehending one.. The two rub heads (a cat-style kiss) as the last lyrics are sung.}**

"Yuck!" Mufassa gagged. Sarabi frowned.

**Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings?**

**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**

**With all its living things?**

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**You needn't look too far –**

**Stealing through the night's uncertainties**

**Love is where they are.**

**{Camera switches back to a tearful Timon and Pumbaa.}**

**Timon: And if he falls in love tonight {Pumbaa sniffs}**

**It can be assumed -**

**{Timon hugs Pumbaa, tearfully.}**

**Pumbaa: His carefree days with us are history -**

"His carefree days were over before he met you," Taka said bitterly. Mufassa gave his brother a shove.

"Hey, it's okay," he nuzzled him. "We'll change that."

**Timon and Pumbaa: In short, our pal is doomed.**

**{They let loose crying full force.}**

"Drama kings," Sarafina snorted in amusement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

**Simba: Isn't this a great place?**

"Yeah," Taka nodded.

**Nala: It is beautiful. But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to Pride Rock?**

"Because someone got it into his head that he shouldn't," Sarabi growled and Taka flinched.

"Lay off him Sarabi," Mufassa said firmly.

**Simba: {Climbing into a "hammock" of hanging vines} Well, I just needed to... get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great. {He sounds almost as if trying to convince himself as well as Nala.}**

"Is he trying to convince himself or Nala?" Sarafina asked.

**Nala: {Voice catching, as though barely under control} We've really needed you at home.**

**Simba: {Quieter} No one needs me.**

"Don't say that!" Uru scolded. "I'm sure your mother needs you right now."

**Nala: Yes, we do! You're the king.**

**Simba: Nala, we've been through this. I'm not the king. Scar is.**

**Nala: Simba, he let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands.**

**Simba: What?**

**Nala: Everything's destroyed. There's no food. No water. Simba, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve.**

"It's due to the over hunting," Ahadi said sadly. "It's breaking the Circle of Life."

**Simba: I can't go back.**

**Nala: {Louder} Why?**

**Simba: You wouldn't understand.**

**Nala: What wouldn't I understand?**

**Simba: {Hastily} No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata.**

"Hiding something Simba?" Sarabi raised an eyebrow. "You know, talking about it wouldn't hurt."

**Nala: {Confused} What?**

**Simba: Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen...**

**Nala: Simba!**

**Simba: (Continuing, irritated) ...And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?**

"Because it's your responsibility?" Sarafina threw out there.

**{Simba starts away from Nala, walking on a fallen tree. Nala trots back up to him.}**

**Nala: Because it's your responsibility!**

"Like mother, like daughter," Mufassa chuckled.

**Simba: Well, what about you? YOU left.**

"Touché," Sarabi nodded.

**Nala: I left to find help! And I found YOU. Don't you understand? You're our only hope.**

**Simba: Sorry.**

**Nala: What's happened to you? You're not the Simba I remember.**

"Oh yes. He just saw his father die trying to save him, his whack job of an uncle convinced him that it was his fault and hyenas tried to kill him," Taka said, self-loathing full in his voice. "Of course he wouldn't be the Simba she remembered."

**Simba: You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied?**

**Nala: No, just disappointed.**

**Simba: You know, you're starting to sound like my father. {Walking away again}**

"That's a bad thing?" Mufassa asked.

**Nala: Good. At least one of us does.**

"Low blow," Ahadi winced.

**{Simba is obviously cut by the comment about his father; he tears into Nala with his words.}**

**Simba: {Angry} Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!**

"Just tell her," Sarabi said softly.

**Nala: I would if you would just tell me!**

**Simba: Forget it!**

**Nala: Fine!**

"Wow, that's somewhat of an epic fight," Mufassa said.

**{Simba walks off. Camera switch to Simba pacing in a field.}**

**Simba: She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past. {He looks up at the stars.} You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault.**

"It's not your fault!" Sarabi and Mufassa shouted at the screen.

**{He bows his head, choking back tears. The camera backs to a far view and then zooms over to Rafiki in a nearby tree. We hear his chant.}**

"YAY!" Sarafina cheered. She liked scenes with Rafiki, especially when it meant that Simba might go back.

**Rafiki's Chant:**

**Asante sana!**

**Squash banana!**

**We we nugu!**

**Mi mi apana!**

**{Simba seems slightly annoyed by the chant. He moves away. Rafiki, elated by the sight of Simba, follows him. Simba lies down on a log over a pond. A rock disturbs the water; Rafiki, now in a nearby tree, starts his chant again.}**

**Simba: Come on, will you cut it out? {Rafiki, laughing, is doing random acrobatics in the trees nearby.}**

"Can't help but love that baboon," Mufassa grinned.

**Rafiki: Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back! {laughs}**

**{Simba starts walking away. Rafiki follows.}**

**Simba: Creepy little monkey. Will you stop following me? Who are you?**

**Rafiki: {In front of Simba, then right in his face.} The question is: Whooo... are you?**

"Good question," Sarabi smirked.

**Simba: {Startled, then sighing} I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure.**

**Rafiki: Well, I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret.**

**Asante sana!**

**Squash banana!**

**We we nugu!**

**Mi mi apana!**

**Simba: Enough already. what's that supposed to mean, anyway?**

**Rafiki: It means you are a baboon - and I'm not. {laughs}**

"But isn't he the baboon?" Taka asked, confused.

**Simba: {Moving away} I think... you're a little confused.**

**Rafiki: {Magically in front of Simba again} Wrong. I'm not the one who's confused; you don't even know who you are.**

**Simba: {Irritated, sarcastic} Oh, and I suppose you know?**

**Rafiki: Sure do; you're Mufasa's boy. ... Bye!**

"He needs to work on his timing," Ahadi chuckled.

**{Simba is surprised by this revelation. Rafiki disappears off stage right.}**

**{Cue music: "Lala" theme.}**

**Simba: Hey, wait!**

**{Simba chases after him. When we catch up. Rafiki is in a meditative lotus position on a rock.}**

**Simba: You knew my father?**

**Rafiki: {Monotone} Correction- I know your father.**

"But I died," Mufassa frowned. "Can he talk to the dead?"

"Only he knows," Ahadi said.

**Simba: I hate to tell you this, but... he died. A long time ago.**

**{Rafiki leaps off the rock over to a dense jungle-like area.}**

**Rafiki: Nope. Wrong again!**

"I'm alive?"

"He's alive?"

Both brothers asked, ecstatic. Uru smiled to see such a look of happiness on Taka's face.

**Ha ha hah! He's alive! And I'll show him to you. You follow old Rafiki, he knows the way. Come on!**

**{Rafiki leads Simba through the brush. Simba has trouble keeping up due to his size. The music slips into African chant.}**

**Rafiki: Don't dawdle. Hurry up!**

**Simba: Hey, whoa. Wait, wait.**

**Rafiki: Come on, come on.**

**Simba: Would you slow down?**

"No," Sarabi chuckled.

**{Rafiki is seen flitting through the canopy ahead of Simba, laughing hollowly and whooping. Simba struggles to keep up. Suddenly, Rafiki appears with his hand held up right into Simba's face.}**

"Whoa!" all the cubs gasped.

**Rafiki: STOP!**

**{Rafiki motions to Simba near some reeds.}**

**{He parts the reeds and points past them with his staff.}**

**Rafiki: Look down there.**

**{Simba quietly and carefully works his way out. He looks over the edge and sees his reflection in a pool of water He first seems a bit startled, perhaps at his own mature appearance, but then realizes what he's looking at.}**

"That's just his reflection," Taka said softly, disappointment evident in his voice.

**Simba: {Disappointed sigh} That's not my father. That's just my reflection.**

**Rafiki: Noo. Look harder.**

**{Rafiki motions over the pool. Ripples form, distorting Simba's reflection; they resolve into Mufasa's face. A deep rumbling noise is heard.}**

**Rafiki: You see, he lives in you.**

"Oh!" all the cubs gasped in realization.

"You have no clue what he's talking about do you?" Uru asked.

"Not a clue," Mufassa said in pride.

**{Simba is awestruck. The wind picks up. In the air the huge image of Mufasa is forming from the clouds. He appears to be walking from the stars. The image is ghostly at first, but steadily gains color and coherence.}**

**Mufasa: {Quietly at first} Simba . . .**

"Whoa," Mufassa gasped. Taka looked at the ghost form of his brother in shock.

**Simba: Father?**

**Mufasa: Simba, you have forgotten me.**

"No, he hasn't," Sarabi shook her head.

**Simba: No. How could I?**

**Mufasa: You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life.**

**Simba: How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be.**

**Mufasa: Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king.**

**{Close up of Simba's face, bathed in the golden light, showing a mixture of awe, fear, and sadness. The image of Mufasa starts to fade.}**

"No!" Taka gasped. He didn't want his brother to leave again. But it was his fault that his brother couldn't tell his nephew this in person.

**Mufasa: Remember who you are.**

**{Mufasa is disappearing rapidly into clouds. Simba runs into the fields trying to keep up with the image.}**

**Simba: No. Please! Don't leave me.**

**Mufasa: Remember...**

**Simba: Father!**

**Mufasa: Remember...**

**Simba: Don't leave me.**

"He's like a cub," Sarafina said softly.

**Mufasa: Remember . . .**

**{Simba is left out in the fields. There is just a cloud left where his father's image was. The wind tosses the grass restlessly. Rafiki approaches.}**

**Rafiki: What was THAT? {laughs} The weather- Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?**

**Simba: Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing.**

"This is good," Uru smiled. "It means things are about to change for the better."

**Rafiki: Ahhh. Change is good.**

**Simba: Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long.**

"Facing your past is easier than facing your future," Taka said softly.

**{Rafiki whacks Simba on the head with his staff.}**

**Simba: Oww! Jeez- What was that for?**

**Rafiki: It doesn't matter; it's in the past! {laughs}**

"Nice," Sarafina smirked.

**Simba: {Rubbing head} Yeah, but it still hurts.**

**Rafiki: Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it.**

**{He swings at Simba with his staff again. This time Simba ducks.}**

"Good," Sarabi smiled.

**Rafiki: Hah, you see! So what are you going to do?**

**Simba: First, I'm gonna take your stick.**

**{Simba tosses Rafiki's staff to the side.}**

**Rafiki: No, no, no, no! Not the stick!**

Everyone chuckled.

**{As Rafiki picks up his staff, Simba starts running off.}**

**Rafiki: Hey, where are you going?**

**Simba: {Shouting back} I'm going back!**

"YAY!" Mufassa and Sarabi cheered.

**Rafiki: Good! Go on! Get out of here! {laughs, hoots, n' hollers. As he holds his staff above his head, a few shooting stars zing across the sky. Music rises into celebratory "Busa" theme:}**

**BS: Busa le lizwe**

**Busa le lizwe**

**Busa le lizwe**

**Busa lomhlaba**

**Sabusa le lizwe**

**Sabusa le lizwe**

**Sabusa le lizwe**

**Busa lomhlaba**

**{Camera switch to Timon and Pumbaa sleeping. Timon is curled up on Pumbaa; Pumbaa is lying on his back. Both are snoring. In his snore, Pumbaa occasionally mumbles "Grubs, grubs." Nala approaches and taps Timon with a paw.}**

**Nala: Hey. Hey, wake up.**

**{Timon wakes up and see a huge lion face in his view. He starts screaming and Pumbaa joins in.}**

"That would be freaky," Sarabi nodded.

**Nala: It's OK. Whoa, whoa. It's OK. It's ME.**

**Timon: Don't ever do that again! Carnivores, oy!**

**Nala: Have you guys seen Simba?**

**Timon: {Holding a hand to his head} I thought he was with you.**

**Nala: He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?**

**{We hear Rafiki's laugh; he's sitting in a tree above them.}**

**Rafiki: Ho, ho, ho, ho. You won't find him here. Ha ha. The king... has returned.**

**Nala: {Quietly} I can't believe it. {louder, amazed} He's gone back.**

"Go back with him!" Sarafina urged her daughter.

**Timon: Gone back? What do you mean. {Looks where Rafiki was; Rafiki is now gone} Hey! What's goin' on here? Who's the monkey?**

**Nala: Simba's gone to challenge Scar.**

"That won't be pretty," Taka said softly.

**Timon: Who?**

**Nala: Scar.**

**Pumbaa: Who's got a scar?**

**Nala: {Shaking head} No, no, no. It's his uncle.**

**Timon: The monkey's his uncle?**

_I wish,_ Taka thought. The monkey wouldn't have killed Mufassa to become king.

**Nala: No! Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king.**

**Timon and Pumbaa: Ohhh.**

**{With accompanying music (a restatement of the "Busa" theme), we see a far shot of Simba charging full speed across the desert. A layover is faded in of Simba's feet pounding the sand.}**

**{Simba slowly crosses the desolated land. He reaches the lip of a cliff and looks out over his former home. **

All the lions looked shocked at the change of their beautiful home to that desolate wasteland. They had seen it before, but didn't really allow it to sink in. Taka looked down at his paws in guilt. He was the one who let the hyenas take over.

Mufassa also looked down at his paws. If he had known about his brother's jealously, maybe he could have prevented his death.

Sarabi wondered what she was doing, though she doubted anyone could stop Scar.

**Mostly lacking in life, it is painted in grays. Seeing the desolation, a look of determination, even fury, appears on Simba's face.}**

Taka gulped at the look on his nephew's face. He knew there was no way that he could survive this.

**Nala: Simba, wait up! {She trots up next to him on the ledge} ...It's awful, isn't it?**

"Yes it is," Uru said softly.

**Simba: I didn't want to believe you.**

**Nala: What made you come back?**

"A crazy monkey," Mufassa chuckled. "Oh, and my ghost."

**Simba: I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?**

**Nala: I will.**

Sarafina was proud of her daughter but she hoped that Nala would be safe during this.

**Simba: It's gonna be dangerous.**

**Nala: {Quoting young Simba} Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha.**

"That sounds familiar," Mufassa smirked.

**Timon: I see nothing funny about this.**

**Simba: Timon? Pumbaa? What are you doing here?**

"I was wondering the same thing," Taka said softly.

**Pumbaa: {Bowing on one foreleg} At your service, my liege.**

**Timon: Uh. We're going to fight your uncle... for this?**

"Once the rightful King is on the throne, it will return to how it was," Ahadi said.

Taka flinched at the reminder that he wasn't the rightful King.

**Simba: Yes, Timon; this is my home.**

**Timon: Ffh. Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, Simba, if it's important to you, {bows} we're with you to the end.**

"Good friend," Sarafina said with a smile.

**{Simba smiles appreciatively. Nice scene with the four of them on the ledge viewing the work ahead of them.}**

"Someone's going to lose and I don't think it'll be them," Mufassa said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

**{Camera switches to Simba. Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa sneaking up to the edge of Pride Rock. From behind a log, they observe close up the hordes of hyenas.}**

**Timon: Hyenas. I hate hyenas. **

"Who doesn't?" Uru asked.

**{To Simba, whispering} So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?**

**Simba: Live bait.**

"Good idea," Mufassa nodded.

"That's going to be Timon and Pumbaa," Sarabi predicted.

**Timon: Good idea. {Realizing} Heeey.**

"Took him long enough," Sarafina smirked.

**Simba: Come on, Timon- you guys have to create a diversion.**

**Timon: {Incredulous} What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?**

**{Camera switch to Timon in a hula outfit. The music sung is The Hawaiian War Chant much like the Spike Jones arrangement. Pumbaa is set up like a roast pig, even with an apple in his mouth. Jungle drum riff.}**

**Timon: Luau!**

Everyone began to laugh at the sight.

"Where'd he get that outfit?" Sarabi asked. "It seems like there would be nothing green in the area."

**If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat**

**Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat**

**Come on down and dine**

**On this tasty swine**

**All you have to do is get in line**

**{Parenthetical parts are Pumbaa singing; the apple is at his feet.}**

**Aaaare you achin'**

**(Yup, yup, yup)**

**Foooor some bacon?**

**(Yup, yup, yup)**

**Heeee's a big pig**

**(Yup, yup)**

**You could be a big pig too.**

"They're already big pigs," Sarabi said with a filthy look to the screen.

**Oy!**

**{They run off screaming to lead some of the hyenas away. Simba and Nala make it by.}**

**Simba: Nala, you find my mother and rally the lionesses. {determinedly} I'll look for Scar.**

"This won't be good," Taka gulped.

**{Simba is making his way up Pride Rock. Scar calling his mother causes him to pause and watch.}**

**Scar: SARABI!**

"What do you want with her?" Mufassa asked his brother.

"I don't know!" Taka said hastily, not wanting his brother to go back to being mad at him.

**{Sarabi ascends Pride Rock. The hyenas snap at her heels. She only glares disdainfully at them.}**

"You go Sarabi!" Sarafina cheered.

**Sarabi: Yes, Scar?**

**Scar: Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job.**

**Sarabi: {Calmly} Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on.**

"You're very calm for being in front of an angry Taka," Mufassa noted to Sarabi.

"Years of practice," Sarabi said with a smirk.

**Scar: No. You're just not looking hard enough.**

**Sarabi: It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock.**

"I really hope it wouldn't come to that," Uru said softly.

**Scar: We're not going anywhere.**

**Sarabi: Then you have sentenced us to death.**

"Let's not get carried away," Ahadi said calmly, mainly to keep Taka from becoming Sarabi's next target.

**Scar: Then so be it.**

**Sarabi: {Disgusted, amazed} You can't do that.**

**Scar: I'm the king. I can do whatever I want.**

"There's more to being king than getting your way all the time," Mufassa said, repeating the line his future self would say to Simba.

**Sarabi: If you were half the king Mufasa was you would nev -**

**{Scar hits Sarabi, knocking her to the ground.}**

**Scar: I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!**

"Oh, that is it!" Sarabi growled.

"Sarabi!" Mufassa snapped at her. "Drop it!"

**{Simba appears on the ledge, growling loudly. **

"Oh crud," Taka gulped and began to shake a little. Mufassa was scary when mad, as was Sarabi. The two tempers combined would make one scary cub.

**He leaps out and runs to his mother. Scar mistakes Simba as Mufasa and is understandably frightened.}**

**Scar: Mufasa? No. You're dead.**

"But my son isn't," Mufassa said.

**{Sarabi awakens at her son's nudge, but mistakes him as Mufasa as Scar did.}**

**Sarabi: Mufasa?**

**Simba: No. It's me.**

**Sarabi: {Delighted} Simba? You're alive?**

"Oh so you remember how Simba sounds like after so many years of him being gone?" Sarafina asked.

"Apparently," Sarabi nodded.

"Every mother does," Uru said.

**{Confused} How can that be?**

**Simba: It doesn't matter; I'm home.**

**Scar: {Confused} Simba...? {back in form} Simba! I'm a little surprised to see you, {giving the hyenas above him an angry look} alive...**

**{On the word "alive," Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed gulp audibly and slink into the shadows.}**

"Hate to be them," Mufassa smirked.

**Simba: {As Sarabi looks on with some pride} Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart.**

"He's scary when mad," Sarafina noted. "You seem proud of your scary son Sarabi."

**Scar: {Backing into a wall, apologetic} Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom...**

**Simba: ...Are no longer yours. Step down, Scar.**

"Continuing to be very proud of my future son," Mufassa said. Simba had not yet resorted to violence, of which he was proud.

**Scar: Oh, oh, ye - Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh - however, there is one little problem. You see them? {pointing to the horde of hyenas on the rocks above} They think I'M king.**

**{Nala appears with the rest of the lionesses.}**

**Nala: Well, we don't. Simba is the rightful king.**

"That's right," Sarafina nodded.

**Simba: The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight.**

"I take that it's going to end in a fight," Mufassa said softly.

**Scar: Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?**

**Simba: That's not gonna work, Scar. I've put it behind me.**

"Good," Ahadi nodded.

**Scar: Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?**

**Nala: Simba, what is he talking about?**

"Nothing of importance, just trying to make my son feel incredibly guilty over something he didn't do," Sarabi said simply. Taka flinched at that; he really hoped that he wouldn't become that in the future.

**Scar: {Delighted} Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!**

**{Scar's last line causes the lionesses to start. All are concentrating on Simba.}**

**Simba: {Steeling himself, then taking a step forward} I am.**

"Err….Sarabi? Mufassa?" Sarafina said. "Whacking yourself in the face isn't going to do much good."

**{Sarabi approaches her son.}**

**Sarabi: {With much grief} It's not true. Tell me it's not true.**

Sarabi winced. She didn't want to put more pressure or guilt on Simba.

**Simba: {Regretfully} It's true.**

**Scar: You see! He admits it! Murderer!**

**{Lightning crashes behind Scar's head to punctuate the line.}**

**Simba: No. It was an accident.**

"No, it was staged. Just not by you," Sarabi said simply.

**{Scar walks around and around Simba as he accuses him; very nicely done animated rotation.}**

**Scar: If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?**

**Simba: No.**

**Scar: {Severely} Then... you're... guilty.**

**Simba: No. I'm not a murderer.**

"No, you're not," Mufassa shook his head.

**Scar: Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE... KNOWS... WHY!**

**{Scar has been backing Simba up the length of Pride Rock. After his last sentence, Simba slips over the edge and is clinging to the ledge by his forepaws. Lightning strikes below, igniting a fire.}**

"NO!" Mufassa and Sarabi shouted.

**Nala: Simba!**

**{Scar sits back and pretends to think.}**

**Scar: Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died.**

"Now that's just cruel," Sarafina said softly.

**{Scar grabs Simba with his claws as he did Mufasa. He whispers into Simba's ear.}**

**Scar: And here's MY little secret: I killed Mufasa.**

**{Simba has a quick memory flash back to that fateful instant. His voice blends with his younger voice in the scream of when his father died. In one giant leap he lunges up and pins Scar on his back. Scar is caught completely by surprise and is understandably very nervous and shaken.}**

**Simba: NoooooOOOO! ...Murderer!**

**Scar: No, Simba, please.**

"Oh, just kill him," Sarabi said with a shrug. Mufassa gave a growl and nodded his head towards Taka. Sarabi followed her friend's line of sight and felt guilty at the look of fear Taka had on his face.

**Simba: Tell them the truth.**

**Scar: Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold - llgkkk!**

**{Simba starts to choke Scar.}**

"That seems painful," Uru noted. Normally she would try to defend her son but there was nothing she could say.

**Scar: All right. All right. {quietly, venomously} I did it.**

**Simba: So they can hear you.**

**Scar: {Grudgingly, but clear} I killed Mufasa!**

"This is not going to end well," Uru predicted. She only hoped that her son would be exiled and not killed.

**{Nala starts towards Scar, the hyenas attack Simba in a wall of teeth. The lionesses join in. We see Pumbaa and Timon come in. Pumbaa is charging with Timon riding him. Hyenas are flying everywhere.}**

**Pumbaa: Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah!**

**Timon: 'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!**

"So polite," Sarabi chuckled.

**{Bowling strike sound effect as hyenas fly. Rafiki whacks a hyena off Simba. Camera switch to him; with a battle scream, he joins the fray. As a bit of comic relief, Rafiki is fighting in kung-fu "B-movie" style, complete with cheesy sound effects.}**

**Rafiki: {As he hits various hyenas} WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah! hhyEEOOWww!**

"GO RAFIKI!" Mufassa cheered.

**{Camera switch to Timon running from Shenzi. He runs into the cave. Zazu spots him. Timon runs into his cage for safety from the hyenas.}**

**Zazu: Let me out! Let me out!**

**Timon: Let me in! Let me in! {To the hyenas, pleading} ...Ple-he-hease don't eat me.**

"Yeah, don't eat Timon," Sarafina piped up. "He's funny."

**{Pumbaa appears at the cave's entrance.}**

**Pumbaa: Problem?**

**Banzai: Hey, who's the pig?**

**Pumbaa: Are you talking to me?**

**Timon: Uh oh. They called him a pig.**

**Pumbaa: Are you talking to me?**

**Timon: Shouldn't 'a done that.**

**Pumbaa: ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?**

**Timon: Now they're in for it.**

**Pumbaa: They CALL me... MIIISTER PIG! AAAAAHHH...**

**{Pumbaa charges and drives the hyenas off.}**

"GO PUMBAA!" everyone cheered.

**Timon: Take that! And that! {etc.}**

**Banzai: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ...**

**Pumbaa: Take that! And that! {etc.} You yellow belly...**

**Zazu: Take that, you stupid... {etc.}**

**{They start the Arsenio Hall "Ooh, ooh" chant. The scene switches to Simba chasing Scar up to the high point of Pride Rock. Scar runs up to the edge and sees the sheer drop. Simba leaps up to confront him at the cliff-like edge. Scar is very apprehensive, seeing he is cornered and at Simba's mercy.}**

**Simba: {Quietly, severely} Murderer.**

"Oh crud," Sarafina gulped. "Your son is scary when mad," she said to Sarabi.

"You've stated that," Sarabi said.

"Something's are worth repeating," Sarafina said simply.

**Scar: Simba, Simba. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you.**

**Simba: You don't deserve to live.**

_This is true,_ Taka thought.

**Scar: But, Simba, I am... ah... {unsure of his tactic} family. It's the hyenas {regaining composure} who are the real enemy. It was their fault - it was their idea!**

**{Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed are in the background. They overhear and back away growling at Scar's betrayal.}**

_Uh-oh,_ Taka thought and began to dread whatever was coming. Shenzi never took betrayal well, even now.

**Simba: Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie.**

**Scar: What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Uncle...? {ingratiating grin}**

**Simba: No, Scar. I'm not like you.**

"That's something to be proud of," Taka said softly.

**Scar: {Greatly relieved} Oh, Simba, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything.**

**Simba: {Gravely, with deep anger} Run. Run away, Scar. And never return.**

"How ironic," Sarabi said with a chuckle.

**Scar: Yes. Of course. As you wish... {looking down and seeing a pile of hot coals} ...your Majesty! {Scar swipes the coals into Simba's face. With a cry of surprise and pain, Simba paws the coals away as Scar leaps and attacks.}**

"HEY!" Mufassa and Sarabi growled at the defense of their son.

**{There is a fight in slow motion. Both Scar and Simba land heavy blows. Simba gets knocked on his back. Scar leaps through the flames at him. Simba gathers courage and uses Scar's momentum in a "throw" similar to Nala's fighting tactics to send him flying over the edge.}**

"Slow motion fighting?" Mufassa asked. "Seems impractical."

**{Scar tumbles to the bottom. He weakly gets up. He sees Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed approaching and smiles. Ed has a very angry look on his face.}**

**Scar: Ahh, my friends.**

**Shenzi: Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the enemy!**

"Oh crap," Sarafina gulped. She became worried for her friend.

**Banzai: Yeah, that's what I heard.**

**Banzai and Shenzi: Ed?**

**Ed: {Laughs evilly}**

**Scar: {Very nervous} No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No! NOO!**

**{The camera moves away and we can only see the shadows as the horde of hyenas closes on and devours Scar.}**

Taka whimpered a bit. Even dying, Mufassa was better than him. His brother at least remained whole. He became a hyena's meal.

Mufassa growled a little. He'd teach those hyenas not to devour _his_ brother.

Ahadi and Uru looked down in grief. They had lost both their sons before it was their time.

**{Rain opens up and douses the fire. Simba comes down and greets his mother and Nala. Rafiki motions for Simba to ascend Pride Rock as king. Simba starts up and pauses to hug Rafiki as his father did.}**

**Rafiki: It is time.**

"YAY!" Sarafina and Sarabi cheered at the thought of Simba becoming king.

**{Very majestically, he ascends through the rain. Music is strong. Through a hole in the clouds we can see a patch of stars. One bright star shines out briefly.}**

**Mufasa: Remember . . .**

**{Simba's expression gains confidence and strength. He roars.**

All the lions roared in response to Simba, except for Taka. He was still stunned by the betrayal he had experienced from his friends.

**The lionesses roar in reply. Time switch to the savannah in full bloom again. Cue "Busa" theme:}**

**BS: Busa le lizwe**

**Busa le lizwe**

**Busa le lizwe**

**Bus-busa ngo xolo**

**{Obscured verse}**

**MS: Se-fi-le**

**Baba ti-tabo**

**Maye babo**

**Busa lomhlaba**

**BS: {Obscured verse}**

**MS: He!**

**Se-fi-le**

**Busa Simba! Busa Simba!**

**Ubuse ngo xolo**

**Ubuse ngo thando**

**Ubuse ngo xolo**

**Ubuse ngo thando**

**Ubuse ngo xolo**

**{ Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Nala are on Pride Rock. Zazu flies up to the point. Timon, of course, is shaking his arms in the classic victory sign. All the groups of herds are there and making noise as in the presentation of Simba.}**

**BS: Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**MS: (ngw' enamabala-wa)**

**Full Chorus:**

**Till we find our place**

**On the path unwinding**

**In the Circle**

**The Circle of Life**

**Circle of... Liiife**

**{Rafiki appears, holding Simba's and Nala's cub. He lifts him to present him to the crowd. Bass drum hit and black out to title in red lettering as in the beginning. The Circle is completed.}**

**{BOOM}**

"Well, that was educational," Uru said but with grief. Both her sons ended up dead, and not from old age as she hoped.

"Mother!" Mufassa exclaimed. "There's another one!"

"Oh, can we watch it?" Sarabi asked. She did want to learn about her grandchildren.

"Certainly," Ahadi nodded. "We were given these for a reason."

"Great," Taka groaned. Ahadi looked at his second son.

"Maybe a break would be best," he said. Maybe it would be best if he had a talk with his younger son.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Taka was not looking forward to the conversations he knew were coming. Both his brother and his father were probably itching to talk to him. Which is why he was trying to make himself invisible at the moment.

"Taka?" Ahadi said and Taka sighed. So much for making himself invisible. He followed his father out of the den, thankful that he wasn't going to have this conversation in front of Sarafina. The sky was full of stars, showing the passage of time.

"Taka, I truly am sorry for my actions earlier," Ahadi said. "I know that there is no excuse for what I did but I apologize."

"It's okay," Taka said softly. He was just the second born after all.

"No Taka," Ahadi shook his head. "It is not okay, and neither is somehow coming across as if I don't love you."

"But I'm just a weak little thing," Taka said, trying to make his father stop feeling guilt for something which was his fault. "Mufassa is the stronger lion."

"There's more important things than strength," Ahadi told his second born. "There's honesty, and valor, and love. You possess these things Taka."

Taka looked at his paws. He didn't feel very honest; he'd been going to visit his friends in the Elephant Graveyard at least once every seven sunrises even though his father had banned both him and Mufassa from entering that place.

"Taka, your mother and I love both you and Mufassa equally," Ahadi said, ducking his head so that he was eye level with his younger son. "Yes Mufassa will be the king when I join your grandfather and great-grandfather with the other Great Kings, but that does not determine who we love."

Taka looked at him with such a look of hope in his eyes that Ahadi felt his heart melt. How long had his younger son felt as if he was only around simply because he was another heir for his father? It couldn't have been as long as Sarabi and Sarafina said. Could it?

"Taka, you know this now right?" Ahadi asked. "Don't let whatever Una says bother you. I could talk to his mother for—"

"NO!" Taka said quickly. Ahadi raised an eyebrow at his son's response.

"Taka? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I can fight my own battles," Taka said stubbornly. Ahadi sighed.

"Sometimes seeking help proves your strength just as much as fighting your own battles does," he said. Taka shook his head.

"I can handle it."

Ahadi hoped that his son wasn't just saying this to get back to the den, even though he knew that his older son would want to talk to Taka as well. He sighed, feeling as if that he was fighting a losing battle with his son.

"Taka," Ahadi said. He had one last thing to say before they went back to the den.

"Yes father?" Taka asked. Ahadi sat down and Taka copied him.

"Let me tell you something my father told me and that I told your brother. Look at the stars. The Great Kings of the Past look down at us from those stars."

Taka nodded, knowing this because the older Mufassa had said that during the viewing of the future. He didn't know where his father was going with this though.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Ahadi nodded. "So if you ever feel alone, just know that those Kings will always be there to guide you—and so will I."

Taka did not know how to respond to that.

"Father?" Taka asked.

"Yes Taka?" Ahadi turned to his son.

"You'll always love me? Even if I do something bad?"

Ahadi looked at his son and smiled softly. "Oh course I will always love you. If you do something bad, I will be disappointed but nothing that you do will ever stop me from loving you."

Taka smiled; maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to have to talk with his father. Walking back to Pride Rock, Taka halted when he saw his brother on the promontory.

"Taka?" Ahadi looked back to see his son standing still. He followed Taka's line of sight and smiled softly.

"Nothing bad's going to happen," he promised his son. "It didn't when you talked with me now did it?"

"No," Taka said softly. _But you weren't the one my future self murdered and it wasn't your son that my future self traumatized at a young age._

Ahadi nudged Taka gently with his head and walked back up to Pride Rock .

"Be gentle," he whispered to Mufassa. Mufassa nodded and Ahadi went back to the den.

"Brother?" Mufassa said softly to Taka.

"Muffy, I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to die—"

"Taka, you're rambling," Mufassa said gently. "I know you'd never want to kill me."

"But I grow to want to," Taka said softly.

"Taka, we can prevent that," Mufassa said strongly, "and I'm sorry that I've made you so jealous of me."

Taka looked startled at that.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Taka asked. "I should be apologizing to you!"

"For something you haven't done yet?" Mufassa asked. "For something that you now probably have no intention of doing?"

Taka made to comment for that, but Mufassa stopped him with a look.

"I am apologizing to you because I figure that I have made you jealous now. I've already done this."

"But—"

"Taka, stop trying to deny it," Mufassa said. "I _know_ that somehow I've made you jealous of me and I'm sorry."

Taka looked down and Mufassa growled under his breath. Where was the secure, confident cub he once knew? Had watching what the future would hold done this to him?

"Taka, I am not mad at you," Mufassa said and put a paw on his brother's shoulder. The fact that Taka didn't shake it off gave him some comfort. "I doubt Sarabi's mad either."

"Yeah, right," Taka scoffed. "She sure doesn't seem mad at all."

"All witty sarcasm aside," Mufassa said, ignoring his brother, "I am sorry Taka. How about after this you and I explore the caves by the southern border? Just the two of us?"

"Really?" Taka grinned. He rarely got to do anything with his brother now that their dad had begun his king training.

"Yeah, it'll be like old times," Mufassa grinned back.

"Taka, Mufassa! Bed!" Uru called. The two brothers entered the den; Mufassa curled up next to their parents and Taka went off to the side. It had been that way since Mufassa had turned ten. Mufassa looked over at his brother in regret. That night, both brothers suffered nightmares they had never had before. Images of each brother either being trampled by wildebeests or devoured by hyenas ran through their heads.

"Muffy?" Taka whispered to his older brother around dawn rise.

"Yeah Taka?"

"Can I…I mean, would it be alright if I…?"

Mufassa scooted over and smiled.

"It's got your name on it brother," he said with a small grin. "It always has."

Taka grinned and scooted close to his brother. Neither son noticed their parents watching their actions with small smiles on their faces. The four of them slept soundly until halfway through the day.

"How did it get to be so late?" Uru asked, perplexed.

"I don't know," Ahadi said but then shushed his mate. Uru looked over and smiled when she saw her two cubs lying close to one another in slumber; one of Mufassa's paws draped over Taka in protection.

"I think we can let them sleep a little longer," Ahadi said softly. "Why don't we retrieve Sarabi and Sarafina?"

"That is a brilliant idea," Uru nodded. The two of them went outside to the waterhole where the other two cubs were sure to be. When they returned, they found Taka and Mufassa awake.

"Are you ready to watch the other future thing?" Sarafina asked.

"Yeah!" Mufassa nodded with a grin. Taka simply nodded; hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't be mentioned in this next one.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! Seriously, I own nothing. I wish I owned something here, but I don't.

**{Sunrise over the Pride Lands. Animals of all types make their way to Pride Rock: Elephants, giraffes, wildebeest, antelope, hippos- all very much as in the opening of The Lion King.}**

**BS: Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**MS: Night**

**And the spirit of life**

**Calling**

**BS: Oh, oh, iyo**

**MS: Mamela**

**BS: Oh, oh, iyo**

**MS: And a voice With the fear of a child Answers**

**BS: Oh, oh, iyo**

**MS: Oh, mamela**

**BS: Oh, oh, iyo**

**{Rafiki is standing on the tip of the Pride Rock promontory, exhorting the animals gathering below him.}**

"Rafiki!" Sarafina grinned.

**RAFIKI: Ubukhosi bo khokho**

**We ndodana ye sizwe sonke**

**MS: Wait**

**There's no mountain too great**

**BS: Oh, oh, iyo**

**MS: Hear the words and have faith**

**BS: Oh, oh, iyo**

**MS: Have faith**

**BS: Hela hey mamela**

**{Mufasa appears in the clouds; Rafiki is blown by the wind, and he gestures to all the gathered animals below, who bow down before the image.}**

Ahadi smiled fondly at his elder son, proud at how he would become beloved so much that his subjects would bow to his spirit.

**CHORUS: He lives in you**

**He lives in me**

**He watches over**

**Everything we see**

**Into the water**

**Into the truth**

**In your reflection**

**He lives in you**

**{On "In your reflection", a giraffe looks up, and Zazu flies in towards Pride Rock.**

"Why is Zazu always late?" Sarabi asked.

"That's a good question," Uru nodded to the cub.

**Simba and Nala are there; Rafiki takes Kiara from Nala's mouth and holds her up before the assembled crowd.**

**third verse repeats}**

**{chorus repeats}**

Sarabi smiled at the view of her grandchild but Mufassa frowned.

"Why is that cub different from the cub at the end of the first viewing?" he asked.

"Maybe Simba had two cubs?" Sarafina suggested.

**{Kiara struggles playfully in Rafiki's grip. After much cheering from the crowd, he lowers her to be nuzzled by Nala. Timon and Pumbaa stand nearby.}**

**TIMON: Ah, Pumbaa- look at that little guy. A chip off the old block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise 'im...**

**PUMBAA: His parents?**

"Nice one!" Sarafina grinned.

**TIMON: {pause} Okay sure, get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch? {burp} And dig for grubs? {jumps down} I'm telling ya, buddy... it's gonna be like old times. You, me... and the little guy.**

"Ewww!" Sarabi and Sarafina groaned.

**RAFIKI: {chuckles} It is a girl.**

"A girl?" Ahadi frowned.

"What's wrong Father?" Mufassa asked.

"There hasn't been a girl born to the royal family since your Great-Grandmother," Ahadi said. "Even your mother was born in another pride."

**TIMON: ...Girl.**

**TIMON and PUMBAA: Girl?**

**TIMON: Oy! {Timon and Pumbaa collapse in a dead faint. Cut to title.}**

"Girls aren't that bad," Sarafina said.

"Yeah they are," Taka muttered and Mufassa high-pawed him.

"Nice one brother," he grinned.

**{Camera zooms slowly back to Pride Rock, where Kiara is playing at Simba's paws atop Pride Rock, gazing down over the side.}**

**KIARA: Wow.**

"She looks like Nala, but with Simba's coloring," Uru smiled at the sight of her Great-Grandchild. She only hoped that she would be around to see her be born in the future.

**{She giggles continuously, and Simba catches her as she comes near the edge.}**

**SIMBA: Woah. Where do you think you're going in such a hurry? {Kiara wriggles in Simba's grasp as he moves her to safety.}**

"Protective parent?" Mufassa raised an eyebrow.

"After what he went through as a cub?" Sarabi shot back at her future mate, not noticing Taka's wince.

**KIARA: Daddy! Let go! {She keeps giggling as she tries to escape}**

**SIMBA: Well, I just want you to be careful. {She pounces after a butterfly; Simba steps on her tail to pin her down.} Kiara... are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, or stepped- {Kiara says this well-practiced line along with Simba, and finishes it for him.} **

**KIARA: ...Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost.**

"Or go to a forbidden area where Hyenas will try to kill you," Sarafina continued.

"After a lovely song and dance routine," Sarabi added on.

**SIMBA: And remember,... I want you to stay in sight of Pride Rock at all-**

**KIARA: At all times, I know. {She's testy at the repetitive warning; she continues reciting} And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home.**

"Someone's testy," Ahadi said with a small smile. "Must take after her Great-Grandmother."

"Watch it dear," Uru warned.

**Okay, okay. Can I go now? Please? {Nala and Zazu enter. Simba exchanges a glance with Nala, reminiscent of when they played out this same scene as cubs}**

**SIMBA: Hmm. Very funny.**

**NALA: {laughs gently} Mind your father, Kiara.**

**KIARA: {giggles} Yes, mom.**

"Respects her mother more than her father," Mufassa noted.

"Her mother isn't repeating warnings all the time," Taka pointed out. "Just her father."

**SIMBA: And stay away from the Outlands.**

**ZAZU: Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders!**

**SIMBA: Zazu's right... you can't turn your back on them. {Kiara is curious.}**

"Why?" Taka and Sarafina asked.

"We haven't heard of any Outsiders," Uru frowned.

"Some lions must have been exiled," Ahadi said. "Either that, or a new pride has moved in. Though why anyone would live in the Outlands is beyond me."

**KIARA: Really? How come?**

**SIMBA: Mmm... never mind. Just run along now.**

**KIARA: But Dad, I-**

**SIMBA: You'll understand someday. Go on.**

**KIARA: Dad... {He runs a paw over her, then nudges her off; she resumes giggling and runs off down Pride Rock.}**

**SIMBA: And stay on the path I've marked for you!**

"She's just like Simba," Taka said. "So she'll stray from the path."

**NALA: {chuckles} Simba. Who does she remind you of? Hmm?**

**SIMBA: {cluelessly} Huh? What? Who?**

"Clueless," Sarafina chuckled.

**NALA: She's just like you were when you were young.**

**SIMBA: Exactly. Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in? {She tackles Simba and puts him on his back.}**

**NALA: You mean the dangers YOU put us in.**

"Touché," Ahadi nodded.

**{They chuckle and nuzzle for a few moments, then Nala gets up.}**

"Mother?" Taka asked. "Could you maybe stop covering our eyes every time one of them gets lovey-dovey?"

"Yes, we aren't cubs," Mufassa nodded.

"You are my sons and I am still your mother," Uru said firmly.

**NALA: She'll be fine. {She moves off. Simba waits till she is out of earshot.}**

**SIMBA: Hey, Timon. Pumbaa. Come here.**

"Good," Sarabi grinned. "I'm glad that they still live at Pride Rock."

**{Timon enters, on Pumbaa's back.}**

**TIMON: Good morning, mon Capitan.**

**SIMBA: I want you to keep a close watch on Kiara. You know she's bound to run off. **

"Maybe Nala shouldn't have pointed out the similarities," Taka said. "He was less protective when he was clueless."

**TIMON: No worries, Simba. We're on her like stink on a warthog!**

Everyone chuckled.

**PUMBAA: Hey! **

**TIMON: It's the hard truth, Pumbaa. Live with it.**

**SIMBA: Guys, I'm counting on you. Danger could be lurking behind every rock. {Timon looks quizzically at Simba, then takes him mock-seriously.}**

**TIMON: Ah hah. {He and Pumbaa begin looking theatrically from side to side, scanning behind every rock...}**

"Idiots," Mufassa and Taka scoffed.

**{Camera shifts out to the open savannah. Kiara is walking through the tall grass, chasing a butterfly.}**

**KIARA: Hey! Wait! Come back! I just wanna play! {She sees the butterfly land, and crouches to attack} Ahhh... the mighty hunter has cornered her prey. {snarls} Errrrh! {Kiara's pounce takes her up the side of a small rise, from which she can see a distance into the Outlands.**

**KIARA: Whoah... cool! The Outlands! I wonder what's out there... {A rustling in the grass behind her draws Kiara's attention. She turns, and the grass separates.}**

**KIARA, TIMON, and PUMBAA: Eeeeek! {squeals of fright and surprise}**

"They all know one another though," Sarafina frowned. "Why'd they scream?"

**{Kiara is frightened backwards, and falls off the far side of the knoll into a pool below. Pumbaa gets set to leap after her; Timon jumps off just as he throws himself into the pool.**

**PUMBAA: Oooh, don't worry, Kiara- Uncle Pumbaa's comin'!**

**TIMON: Oh, no... ohh... uh... uh... let's see, uh... {he goes in-character as though talking to Simba} Gee, Simba. The good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is, we dropped a warthog on her. Is... there a problem with that?**

"Yes!" Mufassa nodded.

**PUMBAA: {looking from side to side in the water} Kiara? Kiara?**

**TIMON: Pumbaa! Let me define "babysitting"!**

**PUMBAA: {He finds Kiara underneath him, spluttering, and he gets off.} Sorry. Now, Princess Kiara... as Simba's daughter, you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt! **

**KIARA: But... but...**

**TIMON: Hurt! Oh... Simba would kill us! You didn't slip a disc, did you?**

"I think she'd mention if she was in pain," Sarafina shook her head.

**KIARA: B-but- {Timon checks to make sure Kiara is intact}**

**TIMON: Catch a fever? Get a hangnail? {Timon is examining her claws; she pulls her paw away.}**

**KIARA: Nnngh! Timon...**

**TIMON: I had one once.**

**PUMBAA: Very painful.**

**TIMON: Excruciating! {Timon is holding a fern branch over Kiara's head, shading her.} **

**TIMON: Darling... with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun. {She swats the branch away} Whaaat? Do you wanna wrinkle?**

"Can lions wrinkle?" Sarabi asked.

**KIARA: Would someone please just listen to me?**

**TIMON: I'm sorry; I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Princess?**

Taka and Mufassa chuckled.

**KIARA: I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am!**

**PUMBAA: Oh, uh... who's the other half?**

"A very good question," Ahadi nodded.

**KIARA: Uh... well, I, uh... um...**

**TIMON: Well, while you're figuring it out, let's eat. {He snaps his fingers, and Pumbaa lifts up a log} Grubs!**

"Ugh," Taka wrinkled his nose in disgust.

**PUMBAA: The other white meat!**

**TIMON: {offering a leaf-full of grubs to Kiara} And so high in protein!**

**KIARA: Eww! Gross!**

"Like father, like daughter," Mufassa smiled. "They had the same reaction too."

**TIMON: No? How 'bout you, big boy?**

**PUMBAA: {sniff} Aaah. Love grubs!**

**TIMON: Not like...**

**TIMON and PUMBAA: Love! {Timon tosses a bug into Pumbaa's mouth; he crunches and coughs on it a little, then hiccups and spits the fragments back onto the leaf, coating them all with saliva.}**

"GAH!" all the cubs gagged at the thought of a saliva covered bug touching the rest of their food.

**TIMON: {grossed out} Ohhh.. you always do that! You take a bite out of every one, and then put it back. It drives me crazy!**

**PUMBAA: But you can't tell from the outside which are the real slimy ones!**

**TIMON: Slimy? Pumbaa... my corpulent compadre. It's the crunchy ones that make the meal! **

**PUMBAA: Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Less filling!... Less filling!... Less filling!... Less filling!...**

**TIMON: Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Tastes good!... Tastes good!... Tastes good!... Tastes good!... {Kiara wanders off while they argue. She crosses a river on a log,}**

"Some watchers," Taka smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

**{Kiara wanders off while they argue. She crosses a river on a log, and tumbles off- directly** **into Kovu, bowling him over. He snarls at her confrontationally, and continues growling.}**

**KOVU:** **Who are you, Pridelander?**

"Doesn't that cub look like Taka?" Mufassa asked.

"A little," Sarafina nodded.

**{Kiara does not answer, but keeps jumping from side to side, staying facing Kovu at all**

**times. Kovu keeps growling menacingly, but eventually his curiosity gets the better of him.}**

**KOVU:** **What are you doing?**

**KIARA:** **My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider!**

"Wrong move," Taka muttered under his breath.

**KOVU:** **You always do what Daddy says?**

**KIARA:** **No!**

**KOVU:** **Bet you do. Bet you're Daddy's little girl! Ha ha!**

"Nothing wrong with that," Sarafina said softly. She would have loved to be a Daddy's girl. Heck, she'd love to know who her father was.

**{he moves away, hopping on logs across the river}**

**An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself!**

"Yeah right," Sarabi scoffed. "Not at that age."

**KIARA:** **{awed, following him across}** **Really? Cool!**

**{Kovu looks back at Kiara, and notices a huge** **crocodile rising up behind her with its mouth gaping}**

"RUN!" all the cubs screamed.

**KOVU:** **Wuhh... waaaahh!**

**KIARA:** **{turns and sees the crocodile}** **Aaaaahhh! Run!** **{The crocodile's teeth crunch just behind them}** **This way!**

"Not that way!" Taka groaned.

**{They narrowly escape, leaping from rock to rock across the river and out of the reach of the crocodiles' jaws as more and more rise up out of the water. They rest on two unmoving "stones" further down, and begin to pant and giggle.}**

**KOVU:** **That was a close one.**

"_Was_?" Uru asked. "They're still in the lake!"

**KIARA:** **Yeah...**

**{The stones they are sitting on rise up and reveal themselves as more crocodile heads.}**

"Running has resumed to be the best idea!" Taka gulped, hoping that the cub who looked like him would be alright.

**KOVU and KIARA:** **Whooaaahhh...**

**{Kiara runs up a tree limb, getting out of reach; however, Kovu** **runs past her, leaping from crocodile to crocodile down the river.}**

**KIARA:** **Hey.. what about me?**

"RUN YOU IDIOT!" Sarafina roared. She hated calling her granddaughter that but running was still an option.

**KOVU:** **I'll distract them. Run!**

**{Kovu slips off the last crocodile into the water; as he** **comes up, gasping for air, the crocodiles loom over him.}**

**KIARA:** **{swiping at crocodiles from her branch}** **Look out!** **{Kovu is paralyzed by fright; the gaping mouth in front of** **him is suddenly clamped shut by Kiara leaping on top of it.}**

"Well, she did run," Sarabi nodded.

**KIARA:** **Move it!**

**{The two cubs scramble up a branch and up onto the bank, out of reach of danger. From the top, they pant and rest for a few moments, then move back to look over the edge. The crocodiles are massing below, furious at being cheated of their meal.}**

"Phew!" all the potential Grandparents, Great-Uncles, and Great-Grandparents sighed in relief.

**KIARA:** **I did it... I did it!** **{she "thhppbbts" the crocodiles below}**

**KOVU: Hah!**

**{The cubs move back from the edge and recount their adventure.}**

**KIARA:** **Whoah, man- did you see the size of those teeth? They were goin' "Rrrarrarrarr" ...** **{rolls over on her back and laughs}** **He was just totally eatin' you up right there, and I** **jumped on his head- and I bopped him so good-**

"Stop talking," Sarafina said gently. "Boys get intimidated when you talk too much."

She shot a look at Taka, who rolled his eyes.

**{The camera moves back so that we can see from next** **to Zira, crouching in the grass some distance away.}**

"Who's that?" Taka asked.

"We're assuming the bad guy," Mufassa said.

**KIARA:** **We make such a good team! And you... you were really brave!**

**KOVU:** **Yeah... you were pretty brave too. My name's Kovu.**

**KIARA:** **I'm Kiara.**

**{She crouches down playfully, waving her tail; she reaches out and bats him}**

**KIARA:** **Tag! You're it!**

**{She jumps back, laughing; instead of chasing, Kovu just looks at her silently. She tries again.}**

**KIARA:** **Tag! You're it! You're it!**

**{Still no response; he just stares at her.}**

"Who doesn't know how to play tag?" Sarafina asked.

**KIARA:** **Hello? You run, I tag... get it? What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?**

**{Getting an idea, she crouches down and goes back to playing his style, with bared teeth and growls. He gets the idea and mock-growls back, but suddenly he finds himself growling at Simba's leg. Simba roars, and Zira jumps out of the grass and roars back.}**

"Crud!" Taka jumped in surprise.

**SIMBA:** **Zira.**

**ZIRA:** **Simba!**

"She looks ready to kill him," Uru narrowed her eyes.

**{Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa arrive behind Simba, with other lionesses.}**

**ZIRA:** **Nala.**

**NALA:** **Zira.**

**TIMON:** **Timon, Pumbaa. ****Great. Now that we all know** **each other.. GET OUTTA OUR PRIDE LANDS!**

"Nice one!" Mufassa grinned.

**ZIRA:** **Your Pride Lands?** **{she snarls, making Timon leap backwards over Pumbaa's head in fear}** **These lands belonged to Scar.**

"No, they don't," Taka said softly. So, no matter what would happen, he would end up being the bad guy.

**SIMBA:** **I banished you from the Pride Lands! Now you and your young cub... get out!**

**ZIRA:** **Oh... haven't you met my son, Kovu? He was hand-chosen** **by Scar to follow in his pawprints... and become King!**

"So he's Taka's son?" Sarafina asked.

"It would seem so," Uru nodded, surprised to see another grandchild.

**TIMON:** **Pbbb! That's not a king... that's a fuzzy maraca!**

Everyone chuckled.

**ZIRA:** **Kovu was the last born before you exiled us to** **the Outlands, where we have little food, less water...**

"Why were they exiled in the first place?" Sarabi asked.

**SIMBA:** **You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands!**

**ZIRA:** **But the child does not! However... if you need your pound of flesh... here.**

**{She nudges Kovu toward Simba, daring him to show either ruthlessness or cowardice.}**

"No!" Sarafina gasped.

**SIMBA:** **Take him and get out. We're finished here.**

"Good," Mufassa nodded.

**{Simba picks up Kiara in his teeth. Zira walks** **over to Simba and looks down at a terrified Kiara.}**

**ZIRA:** **Oh no, Simba... we have barely begun.**

**{She glares wickedly at Kiara, then turns and picks up Kovu in her** **jaws. He and Kiara watch each other dangle as they move apart.}**

"That would be freaky," Sarabi nodded.

"I don't remember a cub named Zira around the pride," Uru said.

**KIARA:** **Bye...**

**KOVU:** **Bye...**

"Aww!" Sarabi cooed.

**{Simba and the lionesses move off over the ridge, back toward the Pride Lands, while Zira** **takes Kovu back to the Outlands. Once within sight of Pride Rock, Nala looks back at Simba.}**

**NALA:** **Simba?**

**SIMBA:** **{clears his throat, with Kiara still in his mouth}**

**{Nala smiles back at him, understanding that it's time for The Talk. She and the rest of the pride move off back home. Simba drops Kiara, who grins ingratiatingly up at him; he glares sternly back. She looks at the ground, sighing.}**

**SIMBA:** **Kiara, what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed today.**

"The disappointed talk," Mufassa and Taka groaned.

**KIARA:** **But Daddy, I- I didn't mean to diso-**

**SIMBA:** **I'm telling you this because I love you. I don't wanna lose you.**

**KIARA:** **I know...**

**SIMBA:** **If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do.**

"The worst fear of every parent," Uru said softly.

**One day I won't be here... and I need you to carry on in my place. You are part of the great Circle of-**

**KIARA:** **Circle of Life. I know.**

**SIMBA:** **Exactly. And you need to be careful. As future Queen-**

**KIARA:** **But what if I don't wanna be Queen? It's no fun.**

**SIMBA:** **That's like saying you don't want to be a lion. It's in** **your blood... as I am. We are part of each other.** **{He smiles and playfully shoves her off the rock.}**

"How cute!" Sarafina grinned.

**{Simba grins back down at her, and they nuzzle as Simba begins singing.}**

**SIMBA:**

**As you go through life you'll see** **There is so much that we** **Don't understand**

**{A mother bird sternly prevents one of her chicks from trying** **to fly; a wildebeest calf gets up for the first time as they watch.}**

**And the only thing we know** **Is things don't always go** **The way we planned** **But you'll see every day** **That we'll never turn away** **When it seems all your dreams come undone** **{Monkeys grooming each other, hippos jumping and playing.}**

"Wouldn't he have a fear of wildebeests?" Taka asked.

**We will stand by your side** **Filled with hope and filled with pride** **We are more than we are** **We are one**

**{Kiara sings to her reflection in the river during her verse. A fish** **jumps out of the water and into her reflection at "The way I am?"}**

**KIARA:** **If there's so much I must be** **Can I still just be me** **The way I am?** **Can I trust in my own heart** **Or am I just one part** **Of some big plan?**

"Trust your heart," Ahadi said. "It is the one that determines your path."

**{Wind blows during this verse by Simba, underscoring the reference to Mufassa's spirit.}**

**SIMBA:** **Even those who are gone** **Are with us as we go on** **Your journey has only begun**

"That is his answer?" Sarafina raised an eyebrow.

**Tears of pain, tears of joy** **One thing nothing can destroy** **Is our pride, deep inside** **We are one**

**{They run through groups of curiously unafraid animals,** **many with their young, as they approach Pride Rock.}**

**We are one, you and I** **We are like the earth and sky** **One family under the sun** **{Running back up Pride Rock. He indicates it to her.}** **All the wisdom to lead** **All the courage that you need** **You will find when you see** **We are one**

"Aww!"

"Again with the lecture and not getting grounded," Taka whispered to Mufassa. "If we'd done that, Dad wouldn't let us out of his sight for ages."

**SIMBA:** **As long as you live here, it's who you are.** **{he hugs her and licks her side, lifting her body off the ground. She seems unconvinced}** **You'll understand someday.**

**{A bird flutters by her, circles, and flies off over the Pride Lands into the sun. Kiara looks sadly thoughtful for a second, and then turns to face the sun. Sitting down, she looks at the ground for a second, ears flat, but then looks towards the sun, ears erect. Fade to black.****}**

"Poor Kiara," Sarabi said softly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

**{Scene is the Outlands. Vitani is tugging on a root, growling. Nuka approaches from behind.}**

"Who are they?" Mufassa asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out in a minute," Uru smiled gently.

**NUKA :****{muttering to himself}****Kovu, Kovu, Kovu. Scar wasn't even his father. He just took him in.**

"Well, that was nice Taka," Sarafina smiled at her friend. "Taking in a cub like that."

**{he turns his attention to Vitani}****Oh hey, Vitani. Where's the little termite, Kovu?****{sarcastically}****The "chosen one".**

"Don't tell me that sibling rivalry is going to play a factor in this movie as well?" Sarafina groaned a little. She wasn't a big fan of repetition.

**{Nuka touches the root with a claw; it snaps, and Vitani tumbles backward. Nuka guffaws.}**

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at that.

**VITANI:****Nuka! Where's Kovu? Did you leave him out there on his own again?**

**NUKA:****Hey- it's every lion for himself out here. That little termite's gotta learn to be on his own.****{Nuka is ridden with vermin and termites. He is continually scratching himself.}**

**VITANI:****Mother's gonna be mad. She told you to watch him!**

**NUKA:****Oh, who cares? I should've been the chosen one.****{he begins scratching his back against the tree trunk}****I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest- Ooogh! These termites!****{he starts rolling around, scratching every place he can find****on his body. Vitani looks self-satisfied at Nuka's condition.}**

"He doesn't seem like the smartest," Sarabi chuckled.

**NUKA :****{scooting along on his rear}****I could be a leader, if she'd just give me a chance!**

**VITANI:****Yeah right. Why don't you tell that to her?**

**NUKA:****Yeah? Don't think I won't!**

**VITANI:****Oh yeah?****{chuckles}****Here's your chance.****{Zira walks slowly by Nuka, carrying Kovu in her mouth. She ignores Nuka entirely.}**

"Awkward!" Mufassa sang.

**NUKA:****What? Oh... Mother! Mother, hi!**** {laughs nervously}****Mother, I caught some field mice for your dinner, I left 'em by the, um... by the... okay.**** {Zira drops Kovu. Vitani pounces next to him.}**

**VITANI:****Hey, Kovu. You wanna... fight?**** {She mock-snarls; he looks earnest.}**

"Aww!" Sarafina smiled. "They look so cute together."

**ZIRA :****{ turning to Nuka, who becomes visibly frightened}****You were supposed to be watching him!**

**KOVU:****It's not his fault! I went off on my own!**** {Zira turns on Kovu, backing him along the ground with her words.}**

**ZIRA:****What were you doing?**

**KOVU:****N-nothing!**

**ZIRA:****Who has made us Outsiders?**

**KOVU:****Simba!**

**ZIRA:****Who killed Scar?**

**KOVU:****Simba!**

"Actually it was the hyenas," Taka said.

**ZIRA:****And what have I told you about them?**

**KOVU:****Sorry, mother! ...Sh-she didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be-**

"Friends," Uru smiled.

**ZIRA:****Friends? You thought you'd get to the daughter. And Simba would welcome you with open arms?****What an idea! ...**** {she reconsiders}****What an idea!**

Taka and Sarafina jumped in alarm at Zira's face.

**You brilliant child- I'm so proud of you!****{She kneads the frightened Kovu with unsheathed claws}****You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so... powerful.**

"Yeah, she's crazy," Taka muttered.

**NUKA:****Yecch.**

"Agreed," Mufassa nodded.

**{Zira glares and snarls at Nuka, then picks up Kovu. She carries him into a cave, as Nuka glowers.}**

**NUKA:****{disgustedly}****Ugh. The "chosen one".**

**{Zira carries Kovu into their "den", and deposits****him in a hollow tree trunk; he lands with a grunt.}**

**ZIRA:****I now see the path to our glorious return to power!**

**KOVU:****But I don't want-**

"She should listen to her son," Ahadi said with a frown.

**ZIRA:****Hush! Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted.**

**ZIRA:****Sleep, my little Kovu ****Let your dreams take wing ****One day when you're big and strong ****You will be a king**

"Not by violence though," Mufassa growled. He wouldn't let some Outsider kill his son.

**{Zira tucks Kovu in.}**

**KOVU:****Good night...**

**ZIRA:****Good night, my little prince.****Tomorrow, your training intensifies.**

**{Zira's dancing in this scene is very reminiscent of Scar's in "Be Prepared". She leaps up onto rocks to emphasize lines, and punctuates her graphic points by beating up on Nuka. Lionesses leap as she musters her forces.}**

**ZIRA:****I've been exiled, persecuted ****Left alone with no defense ****When I think of what that brute did ****I get a little tense**

"She should follow Hakuna Matata," Sarafina said.

**But I dream a dream so pretty ****That I don't feel so depressed ****'Cause it soothes my inner kitty ****And it helps me get some rest**

**The sound of Simba's dying gasp ****His daughter squealing in my grasp ****His lionesses' mournful cry ****That's my lullaby**

Uru narrowed her eyes and decided that should Zira come into the Pride, she would not allow her entry.

**Now the past I've tried forgetting ****And my foes I could forgive ****Trouble is, I knows it's petty ****But I hate to let them live**

**NUKA:****So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba up a tree**

"He's trying to get her approval," Taka said softly.

**ZIRA:****Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me**

**The melody of angry growls ****A counterpoint of painful howls ****A symphony of death, oh my! ****That's my lullaby**

"How the hell can he sleep through that?" Sarabi asked.

**Scar is gone... but Zira's**

"Because referring to oneself in third lion is so normal," Mufassa rolled his eyes.

**still around ****To love this little lad ****Till he learns to be a killer ****With a lust for being bad!**

**NUKA:****Sleep, ya little termite!****Uh- I mean, precious little thing!**

**VITANI:****One day when you're big and strong**

**ZIRA:****You will be a king! ****The pounding of the drums of war ****The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar**

**NUKA:****The joy of vengeance**

**VITANI:****Testify!**

**ZIRA:****I can hear the cheering**

**NUKA and VITANI:****Kovu! What a guy!**

**ZIRA:****Payback time is nearing ****And then our flag will fly ****Against a blood-red sky ****That's my lullaby!**

"Get a new one," Sarafina suggested. "That one's rather creepy."

**{Fade to black. Scene opens on Rafiki's tree. He is ****doing a new picture of Kiara as she grows into adulthood.}**

**RAFIKI:****Oh, Mufasa... every day Kiara grows more beautiful,****into a Queen that will someday make us all very proud.**

Mufassa and Sarabi smiled at the description of their granddaughter.

**{He paints a mane on Kovu, next to Kiara.}****But this cub Kovu grows stronger. And Zira fills his heart ****with hate. I am very worried, Mufasa. Things are not going well.****{Wind blows, rattling Rafiki's gourds.}**

**RAFIKI:****Hmm? You have a plan?**

"He always does," Sarabi smirked.

**{One gourd falls, splitting in half. Rafiki holds up the two halves against****the painting of Kiara and Kovu, and brings them together until they join.}**

**RAFIKI:****What? Kovu... Kiara... together? This is the plan?****{yells}****Are you crazy?**

Everyone chuckled lightly.

**This will never work! Oh, Mufasa,****you been up there too long. Your head is in the clouds!****{Wind blows hard at Rafiki}**

**RAFIKI:****Okay, okay, okay! Okay! All right- all right! I don't think this is going ****to work... but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing!**

**{Camera trucks back, upwards, away from Rafiki.}**

"Setting your granddaughter up?" Uru raised an eyebrow. Mufassa shrugged.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Taka: Thank Goodness!

Me: Hush you!

**{Scene shifts to Zira's rocky home, where the grown Kovu is sitting on a rock while Zira slinks around him.}**

**ZIRA:****You are ready!****{chuckles}****Nice... very nice. You have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had. What is your destiny?**

"Hopefully to run as far away as lionly possible and then start his own pride," Taka said morosely. He didn't like thinking about having blackness in his soul.

**KOVU:****I will avenge Scar... take his place in the Pride Lands.**

**ZIRA:****Yes! What have I taught you?**

**KOVU:****Simba is the enemy.**

"No he's not!" Sarabi said sternly.

**ZIRA:****And what must you do?**

**KOVU:****I must kill him!**

"No, I don't think so," Mufassa shook his head.

**{Lionesses roar in reply. Scene switches back to Pride Rock, where Kiara is emerging to take part in her first hunt. Nala is walking towards Simba, who is sitting at the end of the assembled lionesses. He looks quite worried and sad, but he sighs gently and forces a smile when Nala reaches him.}**

Uru was reminded of her first hunt, and looked at the two female cubs who were there with her. They looked close to the age of their first hunt as well.

**RANDOM LIONESSES:****Wow, her first hunt!**

"Yes, Miss I state the obvious," Taka rolled his eyes.

**{Kiara emerges from over a hill on the trail. She looks at Rafiki, who is****standing next to the path. She looks worried until Rafiki speaks to her.}**

**RAFIKI:****Kiara.****{Zazu alights nearby. Timon and Pumbaa embrace goofily.}**

**RANDOM LIONESSES:****It's your day, Kiara. My, how you've grown!**

"Wouldn't they have seen each other all the time?" Mufassa raised an eyebrow.

**{Nala and Kiara nuzzle. Simba is looking vaguely glum.}**

**NALA:****You'll do just fine.**

**KIARA:****Daddy... you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?**

**{Simba glances at Nala, who raises her eyebrowsat him. He rolls his eyes upward acquiescently.}**

**SIMBA:****All right... I promise.**

"Good," Uru nodded. Children have to grow up and live their own lives.

**{They rub heads; Timon and Pumbaa break into tears. Kiara looks back, and then runs off into the fields. Simba moves surreptitiously over to Timon and Pumbaa.}**

**SIMBA:****{quietly}****Make sure she doesn't get hurt.**

Uru and Sarabi shook their heads in disbelief.

**{Timon and Pumbaa begin humming in a show of nonchalance, and sidle away off the rock until they drop over the side and out of view. Kiara is hunting. Trying to be quiet, she steps on a branch, which cracks and sends a herd of antelope running. Kiara runs frustratedly after them. Scene switches to a burst of steam; we are back in the Elephant Graveyard. Nuka and Vitani are standing on a ledge.}**

**NUKA:****Yeecch. This place is even creepier since the hyenas ran off.**

"That's possible?" Mufassa asked.

**VITANI:****{mouth full of kindling}****Mmmh. Gee.**

**NUKA:****{annoyed}****I'm not scared, okay?****{They jump down next to one of the spouts; Vitani drops the kindling against the edge.}**

"Yeah right," Taka smirked.

**NUKA:****I just don't know why we have to be here, that's all. If Kovu was so****special, why does he need us?... I never even had a CHANCE! Yaaah!**

**{He gets his butt burned by a jet of hot gas from the ground. Vitani watches him with amusement, then her face lights up as the near spout bursts, lighting the sticks ablaze.}**

**VITANI:****That's it! Now come on... Kiara has started her hunt. We have to move quickly.**

**{Nuka grabs his burning stick, and leans his head****over the vent's edge; it goes off, scorching his face.}**

**NUKA:****Ow, gosh!****{he laughs crazily and bounds off after Vitani.}**

Everyone laughed.

**{Scene switches to the open fields, where Timon and Pumbaa are following after Kiara. We see Pumbaa's tail sticking up above the grass. Timon rises up next to it, sees the tail, yelps in surprise, and ducks back down. The two cross a clearing military-fashion, sniffing the air, and they dart from tree to tree with SWAT-team-style "Hup! Hup! Hup!" noises. Timon leaps into a hollow log and gestures as though with a two-way radio.}**

**TIMON:****Tango-Charley-Alpha. What's your position?**

**PUMBAA:****{confused}****Uhhh... Upright...****{now smiling}****head turned slightly to the left... tail erect.**

"Idiot," Sarafina snorted.

**TIMON:****Why do I bother?****{he scans the horizon, framing Kiara in his fingers}****Ah hah.**

**{Kiara is stalking the antelope again. She carefully steps over some stones with her front feet, but knocks them over with her hind feet, alerting the antelope into running yet again. She jumps up and gives chase as the herd turns and dashes away from her, directly toward Timon and Pumbaa, who shriek in fright.}**

Uru wanted so much to lecture the cubs on what Kiara was doing wrong but she thought that it wasn't the time.

**TIMON:****This must be where the deer and the antelope play!**

**{The antelope pass; Timon and Pumbaa shriek again when they turn and see Kiara standing****there, panting. Timon recovers and chuckles guiltily as Kiara recovers her breath, panting.}**

**KIARA:****{sternly}****Timon... what are you doing here?**

**TIMON:****Uh... shopping! We thought a nice pelt for the den... some throw pillows,****{Pumbaa nods in the background}****a little potpourri...**

"Shopping?" Sarabi asked. "Seriously? That's their excuse?"

**KIARA:****My father sent you. After he promised to let me do this on my own- he lied!**

**TIMON:****No... he just doesn't want you to get hurt!**

"Like a good parent," Ahadi nodded.

**KIARA:****I should have known he'd never give me a real chance.****{Kiara runs past them, still breathing hard.}****I'll do this on my own. Away from the Pride Lands!**

**TIMON:****Hey! Wait! Come back! Kiara- come back!****{He hops up on Pumbaa, and they run after her- but she's far ahead already.}****Oh... she's gone again! Somebody's gotta get a beeper for this kid!**

"What's a beeper?" Taka asked.

**{Scene switches to where Kiara has run, toward the edge of the Pride****Lands. Nuka and Vitani are standing above, with their flaming sticks.}**

**NUKA:****Let's light fire!****{they run down the slope, Nuka laughing madly}****Roasty toasty princess... roasty toasty princess...**

"He's a little odd," Sarafina shook her head.

**{he lights the grass in several places, hopping around in circles. Soon he is standing****in the center of the circle of flames} Hey, is it hot in here, or is that just me?****{realizes}****Fire! Yowww!**

"Idiot," Sarabi snorted.

**{Nuka rockets into the air and lands a good distance****away, where he resumes laughing maniacally.}**

**VITANI:****{growls at him from off-screen}****Grr... come on!**

**{she drags him off. Scene switches to the antelope grazing in the valley, along with various birds. The antelope spook at something near Kiara, and they turn and begin to gallop off. Kiara gives chase. Soon, though, she notices the fire burning on the horizon, and the antelope turn and run back in her direction. She panics, turns, and begins to run back the way she came; antelope and birds follow her. Scene changes to a high knoll above the flames, where Zira and Kovu sit watching.}**

**ZIRA:****The plan is in motion.****{pauses}****Go!**

**{Kovu runs down the slope, toward Pride Rock. Camera switches****to Pride Rock, where Simba is pacing with Zazu several steps away.}**

**ZAZU:****Don't worry, Simba. She'll be fine. What could happen?**

"Famous last words," Sarafina said with a smirk.

**{Simba looks up and gasps as he sees the smoke rising.}**

**SIMBA:****No... no! Kiara!**

Everyone gasped and Sarafina regretted saying anything.

**{he turns to Zazu}****Zazu! ****Fly ahead. Find her!**

**{Kiara is following a pair of zebras away from the flames, but finds herself trapped and hemmed in on all sides, choking on the thick smoke. She sees a high stone overhang above the flames; she leaps up and tries to climb up the side, but she falls unconscious upon reaching the top. Kovu appears from the smoke and looms over her; she wakes for a moment and sees him baring his teeth down at her, then loses consciousness again. Kovu grabs the nape of her neck and throws her body on top of his, and begins to carry her away from the fire. He leaps across chasms with flames roaring, and then tumbles with Kiara down a slope into a pool of water, where Kiara begins to sink. Kovu dives for her and drags her to shore. Zazu, flying overhead, watches the event.}**

"Why wouldn't he do something?" Mufassa asked.

**ZAZU:****{gasps}****I must tell Simba!**

"Why is he talking to himself?" Taka asked.

**{Zazu flies back to Pride Rock. Kovu drags Kiara to shore, and she wakes up, gasping for breath.}**

**KIARA:****Where am I?**

**KOVU:****You're safe... in the Pride Lands.**

"She's not going to like that," Uru said softly.

**KIARA:****{bewildered}****The Pride Lands... no! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?**

**KOVU:** **(Scoffs)****I think I'm the one who just saved your life!**

"Yes, and we're all very thankful," Uru nodded.

**KIARA:****Look! I had everything under control!**

**KOVU:****Not from where I'm standing.**

**KIARA:****Then move downwind.**

**{The lions confront each other. Kiara begins jumping from side to side, as she****had done in their earlier encounter as cubs. Soon Kovu's interest is piqued.}**

**KOVU:****What are you doing?**

**KIARA:****{recognizing him}****Kovu?**

"How can she still remember him?" Taka asked. "They only saw each other once when they were cubs?"

**SIMBA:****{off-screen}****Kiara!**

**{Simba and the lionesses from Pride Rock arrive. Simba jumps in front of Kiara, snarling and growling.}**

**NALA:****Kiara! You're all right.**

**KIARA:****Father... how could you break your promise?**

**SIMBA:****It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more hunts for you; not ever!**

"Someone's being a little unreasonable," Sarabi frowned.

"I think he's being plently reasonable," Mufassa said with a nod.

**KIARA:****But I was doing just fine! Even before Kovu-**

**SIMBA:****Kovu?****{he roars at Kovu again}**

**NALA:****{surprised at his ferocity}****Simba?**

**{Simba glares at Nala, who is now off-screen. Rafiki has arrived, and is standing on the hillside behind Simba.}**

**RAFIKI:****Hey! You! How dare you save the King's daughter?**

"Smooth," Taka smirked.

**SIMBA:****You saved her? Why?**

**KOVU:****I humbly ask to join your pride.**

**SIMBA:****{immediately}****No! You were banished with the other Outsiders.**

"But why were they banished?" Sarafina groaned. She hated mysteries.

**KOVU:****I have left the Outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now, for****what I am... or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?****{Simba snarls and paces around. Nala looks hard at him.}**

"He's not mad at all," Sarabi drawled.

**NALA:****Simba... you owe him your daughter's life.**

**ZAZU:****Mmm... yes, sire. Clearly we are in his debt... and royal protocol demands that****all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception.****{Simba paces a few moments more, then comes to a decision.}**

**SIMBA:****Hmmm. My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are.**

**{Kovu smiles inwardly and looks sidelong at Kiara,****who smiles back at him. Zazu turns his back on Kovu.}**

**ZAZU:****Hmph! Riffraff.**

"No he's not," Taka said softly.

**{Zazu flies off. All make their way back to Pride Rock, with Kovu walking behind Simba and growling to himself.**

"Wasn't he the one who said that you could never turn your back on an outsider?" Ahadi asked.

**As night falls over Pride Rock, Simba notices Kovu about to go into the inner cavern with the lionesses; he jumps in front of Kovu with a growl and intimidates him away from the cavern opening as he goes inside. Kovu walks out onto the rocks to sleep. Kiara goes out to speak to him.}**

"*Paranoid*" Taka coughed.

**KIARA:****Hey... uh, thanks for saving me today.**

**KOVU:****What kind of hunter are you, anyway- Princess? You almost got yourself killed out there.**

Uru nodded in agreement.

**KIARA:****What?**

**KOVU:****You wouldn't last three days on your own.**

**KIARA:****{provoked}****Oh... and I suppose you could teach me?**

**KOVU:****Heh... yeah.****{Simba shouts from the cavern entrance.}**

**SIMBA:****Kiara!**

**KIARA:****Coming!****{She turns back to Kovu.}****All right- impress me. We start at dawn.****{Kiara walks back to the cavern; Kovu continues speaking to himself.}**

**KOVU:****{chuckles}****I look forward to it.****{The camera pulls back to where Nuka and Zira sit watching from a nearby hill.}**

**NUKA:****Oh... oh... d-d-did you see that? He let her go! If that were me-**

**ZIRA:****Hush. The fire-rescue worked perfectly, and Simba fell for it. Now, the closer Kovu gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Simba! And once he has Simba alone... rraaagh!**

All the cubs jumped in shock.

"Why would I mate with that crazy lioness?" Taka asked.

"Search me," Sarafina shrugged.

**{she emphasizes her point by swatting a young tree from its trunk. Camera shifts to Pride Rock, midnight. Simba is dreaming of the moment when his father died. He is at the top of the ledge, reaching down for Mufasa, who is just out of reach.}**

Mufassa and Taka looked away from the screen, each not wanting to see the agony their future selves would put Simba through.

**MUFASA:****Simba! Simba! Help me!**

**SIMBA:****Father!****{Scar is above Simba, laughing on the rocks against the moonlight.}**

**SIMBA:****No. Dad... just... a little... farther...****{Scar latches on to Simba's upper foreleg with his claws.}**

**SCAR:****Gotcha! ...Trust me.**

**MUFASA:****Simba!****{Mufasa slides down and into the gorge.}**

**SIMBA:****Noooo!****{Simba turns on Scar, above him; Scar, laughing, slowly morphs into Kovu.}**

**SIMBA:****Kovu...?**

**{Kovu suddenly lets go, throwing Simba down after Mufasa. He is still laughing.**

"Okay…." Sarabi said softly.

**At the moment of impact, he wakes, panting. He looks around in fright, calms himself, and goes back to sleep next to Nala. The next morning. Simba stretches, and then descends to the valley floor, where he walks slowly toward the water hole. Kovu is above him, hiding behind a rock; his teeth and claws are bared, ready to strike. Suddenly, Kiara jumps in front of him, from around the front of the rock.}**

"GO KIARA!" all the cubs shouted.

"This is the girl who did such a poor job hunting?" Uru asked. "She snuck up on an Outsider!"

**KIARA:****G'morning!****{laughs}****I'm ready for my first lesson.****{Kovu is stunned; he takes several moments to disguise his previous mindset and intentions.}**

**KIARA:****{Kiara is jumping around on her pawtips, very frisky}****Surprised ya, huh?****{Kovu looks back toward the water hole; Simba is gone.}**

**KIARA:****{laughing}****Hey, c'mon. Let's go!**

**{Kovu is still dumbstruck. After one last glance after his lost opportunity, he turns and follows Kiara. Scene switch. Kovu is attempting to teach stealth to Kiara. We hear her saying "Ow" in the underbrush a few times; Kovu is smiling bemusedly to himself.}**

Uru smirked. It seemed her great-grandcub had a crush.

**KOVU:****{anticipating the pounce}****Three... two...****{rolls his eyes}****one...****{he ducks}**

**KIARA:****Gotcha!**

**{Kiara leaps full over Kovu's evasion, and tumbles over on****the ground. Kovu steps over to her head, looking down at her.}**

**KIARA:****{slightly embarrassed}****You could hear me... huh?**

**KOVU:****Only... a lot. You're still breathing too hard. Relax... feel the****earth under your paws... so it doesn't shift and make noise.****{Kiara follows his example. A flock of birds interrupts them, alighting beyond a nearby hill} Ssshh. Watch the master... and learn.**

**{Kovu runs silently down into a gully, then up the other side. Leaping over the ridgetop, he pounces with claws fully extended right down on top of Timon, who is foraging for bugs there.}**

"Don't hurt Timon!" Sarafina said with a glare.

**TIMON:****Aaaahhhh!**

**{Kovu freezes in the position in which he hits the ground, with****his mouth open; he skids to a halt with Timon between his forelegs.}**

**TIMON:****Don't eat me! Please! I... I... I never really met your tyrant. I****mean, uh- Scar. Scar. Oh, heck of a guy. A little moody, but, I...**

Even Taka had to chuckle at that.

**KIARA:****Timon! What are you doing here?**

**TIMON:****Kiara! Thank goodness! Ohh! Hey... for once, we're not following ya. This just****happens to be the best smorgasbord in the Pride Lands. Bugs everywhere!****{he indicates the field of bugs, with the flock of birds eating contentedly away}****But, you don't call for a reservation, and- yeesh!**

**{turning toward the birds Get outta here, ya scavengers. Go on! Shoo! Shoo! Timon tries to scare away the birds; he waves his arms at one unconcerned bird, who bites Timon's nose.}**

**TIMON:****{in pain, nose glowing red}****Oh!... oh!... oh.**

"Poor Timon," Sarafina said with a smile.

**{Pumbaa rushes down the hill, and back up, scattering birds, who come back to land right where they were. Kiara watches with amusement, Kovu with bewilderment. Camera switches back to Pumbaa, who is standing with a dozen or so birds sitting on his back.}**

**PUMBAA:****Ohh... Timon, I'm getting tired. I gotta lose some pounds!**

**TIMON:****{trying to scare the birds off Pumbaa}****Shoo! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!****{Kiara and Kovu trot back down the hill, Kiara laughing.}**

**PUMBAA:****Hey! Maybe he can help. Ya think?**

**TIMON:****Shoo!****{he manages to scare the last bird off Pumbaa's tail}****Oh! Yeah... there's an idea. Right. Let the vicious Outsider- Hey! Wait! I have an idea!****{he jumps down off of Pumbaa}****What if he helps?**

"Didn't Pumbaa just say that?" Taka asked.

**PUMBAA:****What?**

**TIMON:****{to Kovu}****You wanna lend a voice? Huh?****{not getting through to him}****Grrr. Guh... Roar! Work with me!**

**KIARA:****Like this.****{she roars, scattering the birds}**

"All Timon said was roar," Sarabi said. "What was so confusing about that?"

**TIMON:****Wooo hoo! C'mon, do it again! Do it again!****{Kovu roars this time, sending the birds into a rout.}**

**TIMON:****Yee-haa!****{Kiara and Kovu run down the hill, sending birds flying in every direction. Kovu is still clueless.}**

**KOVU:****Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?**

"It's fun," Sarafina said with a grin.

**KIARA:****{laughing}****Training? This is just for fun!**

**KOVU:****{as though he's never heard the word before}****Fun?****{Timon and Pumbaa run by; Timon is hanging on to a bird's leg, getting carried up into the air.}**

**TIMON:****Ya gotta get out more often. ****Fun! Yeee-haa! Ha ha ha ha... ****Woooo-hoo!**

**KOVU:****{slowly getting the idea}****Yeee-haa! Yeee-haaa!****{The group runs down between a row of rocks; it is blocked at the end by a number of rhinos.}**

**TIMON:****That's it, Pumbaa! Oh, boy!**

**KOVU:****Yeeeee-haaa!**

**{They notice the rhinos and come skidding to a halt;****they notice the birds all sitting on top of the rhinos' heads.}**

**KIARA:****Uh-oh.**

**BIRDS:****{thhhpppbbt!}**

**{The lions, Timon, and Pumbaa turn tail and run****back the way they came; the rhinos are in hot pursuit.}**

"RUN!" Mufassa and Taka shouted.

**TIMON:****{to Pumbaa, as Pumbaa turns a corner using the edge of a small overhang}****Hang rhino!**

**{The lions turn sideways into a crevice in the rocks, where they hide while****the rhinos pass by. They're laughing with delight as the camera trucks in.}**

"That was incredibly dangerous!" Uru said in shock.

"That's what makes it fun," Taka whispered to Sarafina, who smirked in response.

**KOVU:****What a blast!**

**PUMBAA:****Oh... sorry.**

**TIMON:****{giving Kovu a noogie}****You're okay, kid...**

**KOVU:****{to Timon, caught off guard}****Hey!**

**TIMON:****...You're okay.**

**{They now try to squeeze out of the crevice. Amid "'Scuse me, pardon me" from Timon,****Kiara's muzzle brushes up against Kovu's. They look at each other, both quite embarrassed.}**

Uru and Ahadi smiled fondly, falling into a memory of how they first met.

**KIARA:****Um... s-sorr- uh...****{Timon and Pumbaa have extricated themselves and are some way up the pathway.}**

**TIMON:****Hey! Are you two comin' or what?****{The lions walk off, side by side and laughing. Purrs soon mix with their laughter. Scene****switch; Kiara and Kovu are lying on their backs, watching the clouds and giggling.}**

**KOVU:****See that? See that? Look at that! It's really pretty.**

**KIARA:****What? Oh yeah! Um- look... there's one that looks like a baby rabbit. See the fluffy tail?**

**KOVU:****Yeah... hey! There's one that looks like two lions killing each other for a scrap of meat!****{Kovu laughs; this isn't Kiara's cup of tea, and she grimaces.}**

**KOVU:****Ah, I've never played this before.**

**KIARA:****Really? My father and I used to do this all the time.****He says all the great Kings of the past are up there.**

"They are!" Sarafina nodded earnestly.

**KOVU:****You think Scar is up there?****{They look at each other; Kovu gets up and moves off.}** **He wasn't my father, but he was still...****{he sighs gently}****part of me.**

"Aww!" Sarafina cooed softly.

**KIARA:****My father said there was a... a darkness in Scar that he couldn't escape.**

**KOVU:****Maybe there's a darkness in me too.**

Taka looked down in shame. He didn't want to pass any darkness he may have to any cubs he may have.

**{Kiara puts her paw on Kovu's, and they nuzzle. The camera trucks back, and****we see Simba watching from a hill some distance away. He addresses the sky.}**

**SIMBA:****Father... I am lost. Kovu is one of them. Scar's heir. How can I accept him?****{Nala approaches from behind.}**

"You'll have to trust your daughter," Ahadi said. "She wouldn't grow close to him if he was dangerous."

**NALA:****Simba?**

**SIMBA:****I was... seeking counsel from the Great Kings.**

**NALA:****Did they help?**

**SIMBA:****{sighs}****Silent as stars. My father would never-**

**NALA:****Oh, Simba... you want so much to walk the path expected of you. Perhaps Kovu does not.**

**SIMBA:****{surprised}****What? How do you know what-**

**NALA:****{chuckles}****I can see them down there just as easily as you can. Get to know them and see.**

"Common sense, must be only found in females," Sarafina said.

"Hey!" Taka growled.

**{She turns and walks off; after a moment of hesitation, Simba follows. Camera moves****back down to Kiara and Kovu. She is nuzzling him, but he pulls away clearing his throat.}**

**KIARA:****What's wrong?**

**KOVU:****Nothing.**

**KIARA:****Kovu...**

**KOVU:****It's just that... my whole life I've been trained to...****{he stops}****Nothing. I gotta go.****{turns and walks off}**

**KIARA:****Kovu- wait.**

**{Kovu pauses a moment, and looks back at Kiara's face, staring back at him; he looks****away and moves to continue, but is stopped by Rafiki's finger pointing up from the grass.}**

**RAFIKI:****And where are you going?**

"Rafiki!" Sarafina grinned.

**KOVU:****Nuhh... nowhere.**

**RAFIKI:****{springing up}****That's what you think!****{Rafiki slips under Kovu and vanishes in the grass.}**

**KOVU:****{confused}****Who was that?**

**KIARA:****Uh...****{amused, slightly apologetic}****friend of the family.**

"Epic friend of the family," Mufassa corrected.

**{Kovu looks back and finds Rafiki lying on his back. Rafiki****slips off and darts away, tugging Kovu's tail and laughing.}**

**RAFIKI:****Come on! You follow old Rafiki; he knows the way!**

**KOVU:****{hesitating}****The way where?**

**RAFIKI:****You follow- you'll see! Hurry now!**

"That's not creepy at all," Sarabi drawled.

**KIARA:****{giggling}****Kovu, c'mon!****{The lions run after Rafiki, who is swinging Tarzan-like from tree to tree and laughing eerily.}**

**KOVU:****Where's he taking us?****{Rafiki lowers himself from above their heads}**

**RAFIKI:****To a special place in your heart... called Upendi!**

**{He pushes their muzzles together. As he narrates the song, monkeys of various types dance to illustrate it. Hundreds of animals of all kinds surround them, sweeping the lions up in the spirit. The scene takes on the appearance of a Tunnel of Love, with the two lions being swept down a jungle stream with the matchmaking Rafiki orchestrating the atmosphere.}**

**RAFIKI:****There's a place where the crazy moon****Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon****And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom****Will carry you away**

**Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines**

Everyone laughed at all the animals dancing and swinging.

**And the rhino rhumba in a conga line****And the pink flamingoes are intertwined****As the stars come out to play**

**In Upendi****Where the passionfruit grows sweet****And it's so divine****That you lose your mind****As it sweeps you off your feet****In Upendi****Without a worry or a care****It just takes two****To make it true****Your heart will lead you there**

**KIARA:****Where is it?**

**RAFIKI:****No place you don't take with you...**

**You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep****Better hold your breath cause the water's deep****It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap****But falling's half the fun!**

**In Upendi****Where the passion fruit grows sweet****And it's so divine****That you lose your mind****As it sweeps you off your feet****In Upendi****Without a worry or a care****It just takes two****To make it true****Your heart will take you there**

**You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow****From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro****But you'll find Upendi wherever you are****Oh underneath the sun**

**KIARA:****Upendi- it means "love", doesn't it?**

"I'm sorry but that was just another stating the obvious moment," Ahadi shook his head.

**RAFIKI:****Welcome to Upendi!**

**RAFIKI and CHORUS:****In Upendi**

**Where the passion fruit grows sweet****And it's so divine****That you lose your mind****As it sweeps you off your feet****In Upendi****Without a worry or a care****It just takes two****To make it true****Your heart will take you there**

**Down In Upendi****Way down****In Upendi!**

**{The last few lines repeat and fade away. The song ends with Kiara and Kovu****still singing the words "In Upendi". They are alone out on the savannah again.}**

**KOVU:****Good night...**

**KIARA:****Good night.**

**{Kiara walks off to the main cavern, and Kovu goes back to his standing stone on the promontory; Simba appears in the direction Kiara is walking, and he approaches Kovu.}**

**SIMBA:****It's... kinda cold tonight, huh? Come on.**

"Good," Mufassa smiled.

**{Vitani watches from a distance as the two lions make their way back into the cavern.}**

**VITANI:****{hushed, to herself}****Get him! What are you waiting for? Kovu, get him!**

"Like the lionesses wouldn't have killed Kovu the minute they found him attacking the King," Sarafina scoffed.

**{She lies down and stares with despair as she realizes Kovu is not going to attack Simba. She hisses and jumps up, rushing back to report to Zira. Scene changes back to Zira's location.}**

**ZIRA:****{snarling}****You're sure?**

**VITANI:****Affirmative. I saw it with my own eyes.**

**ZIRA:****Kovu cannot betray us!**

"Yes he can," Taka said with a nod, worried about Kovu.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

A/n: I OWN NOTHING!

**{Reopen on Pride Rock, with Kovu walking out onto the promontory.}**

**KOVU:** **Okay- I have to tell her today. Oh... where do I start? "Kiara... Zira had a plot- and I was part of it. But I don't wanna be, because- it's because I love you. {sighs} Oh, she'll never believe me. But I gotta try.**

"If she loves you, she'll believe you," Uru said softly.

**{He goes into the cavern, where Kiara and Simba are waking up.}**

**KOVU:** **Kiara... I need to talk to you.**

**SIMBA:** **{sternly} Kiara... I don't want you talking with him. **

"Now that's just being annoying," Sarafina muttered.

**{softening} I want to talk with him.**

**{Kiara's face brightens; Simba winks at her, and he and Kovu go out onto the promontory and down onto the savannah. Scene switch to where they are walking through the newly burnt section of the Pride Lands.}**

**SIMBA:** **Scar couldn't let go of his hate... and in the end, it destroyed him.**

Taka looked down in shame but Mufassa butted him with his head. No way was he going to become that killer.

**KOVU:** **I've... never heard the story of Scar that way. He truly was a killer.**

**SIMBA:** **Fire is a killer. Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before...**

**{He puts his paw down and raises some dust; when he lifts it, a young plant is there. The two lions lean down, head to head.}**

**SIMBA:** **...If given the chance.**

"Finally!" all the cubs cheered.

**{We hear an evil chuckle from the dust surrounding them. Kovu gasps as he realizes what's happening. Many dark lionesses appear from the clouds of dust, surrounding them. The lionesses' eyes glow a bright, sinister yellow.}**

**KOVU:** **No... oh, no... no...**

**ZIRA:** **Why, Simba...**

**SIMBA:** **Zira.**

**ZIRA:** **What are you doing out here, and- so alone? {the lionesses encircle Simba and Kovu} Well done, Kovu... just like we always planned.**

**SIMBA:** **{turning on Kovu} You.**

"Didn't hear the panicked chanting of "No, no, no?" Mufassa asked.

"Guess not," Taka shook his head.

**KOVU:** **No! I didn't have anything to do with this!**

**ZIRA:** **Attack!**

"NO!" everyone shouted.

**KOVU:** **No!**

**{The lionesses attack. Simba is fighting off several at once. Kovu tries to help Simba, but is battered off by a lioness and falls to the side, hitting his head on a rock. **

"Nice," Taka couldn't help but smirk.

**Simba is thrown to the bottom of a ravine; lionesses slide down the slope towards him.}**

**ZIRA:** **Yes! We've got him!**

**{Vitani and the other lionesses attack again, forcing Simba to flee down the canyon.}**

**ZIRA:** **Remember your training! As a unit!**

Uru grimaced. That was actually good advice. Pity it had to come from Zira and therefore never be followed by either young lioness in the cave.

**{Simba is trapped; he tries to climb up the walls of the canyon, using the piled-up logs to gain purchase; Kovu is above him on the ledge.}**

**KOVU:** **Simba!**

**ZIRA:** **Get him! Kovu! Get him! Do it now!**

**{Nuka jumps from the crowd}**

**NUKA:** **I'll do it- for you, Mother! {he bounds up the logs, laughing} Mother- are you watching? {softly, to himself} I'm doing it for you... and I'm doing it for me!**

"I don't think this is going to end well," Sarabi said softly.

**{Nuka chases Simba up a slope with several broken logs strewn across it. Just as Simba reaches the top, Nuka grabs his ankle.}**

**NUKA:** **This is my moment of glory!**

**{The log on which Nuka has his rear paw breaks, causing Nuka to lose his grip on Simba's ankle and begin to fall. Simba reaches the top, but the pile of logs rolls down the slope with Nuka among them; they all land in a heap at the bottom of the ravine. Nuka lies trapped under a large log. He looks up to the top of the slope to see one final log rapidly falling in his direction. He grimaces, terrified, as the log hits him. Kovu rushes down to help free Nuka, but he is swatted aside by Zira, who pulls enough logs aside to see Nuka's face.}**

"No," Uru gasped. Zira might have been trying to kill her grandson, but she was still a mother. No mother should have to bury their child.

**ZIRA:** **Nuka...**

**NUKA:** **{gasping for air and coughing} I'm sorry, Mother... I tried...**

"Poor Nuka," Taka said softly and Sarafina nuzzled him. She hoped that he would settle things with his father so that it wouldn't end up like the screen showed them.

**ZIRA:** **Ssshh.**

**{Zira smiles tenderly at him and cradles his face in her paw. Nuka dies. Vitani appears next to Zira on the edge of the logs.}**

**VITANI:** **Nuka...**

"Seems she loved her brother as well," Sarabi said.

"Of course," Mufassa snapped at her. "He was her brother."

**{Scene switch to the middle of the Pride Lands, where Simba is walking wearily back to Pride Rock. Kiara sees him from a distance off.}**

**KIARA:** **Father... {realizing} Father! Zazu, get help!**

"Get Rafiki. He's amazing at healing," Ahadi said.

**ZAZU:** **{flying off} Oh yes! Help... at once! Of course!**

**{Simba is walking with great pain. Kiara, Timon, and Pumbaa reach him.}**

**KIARA:** **Father...?**

**TIMON:** **Simba! Talk to me! What happened?**

**SIMBA:** **{Simba coughs, wheezing, having a hard time speaking} Kovu... {a painful breath of air} Ambush...** **{Simba collapses on his side, groaning in pain.}**

**KIARA:** **No...**

**{Timon grabs Simba's tail and hugs it; Pumbaa hoists Simba on his back, and they start to drag him back to Pride Rock.}**

"That must have been an odd sight," Sarafina quipped, trying to diffuse the tension in the den.

**TIMON:** **It's all right, buddy... we're here for you.**

**{Scene switches back to the Outlands, where the lionesses are gathered in a memorial to Nuka.}**

**ZIRA:** **Scar... watch over my poor Nuka. {she turns on Kovu} You!**

**{Zira swats Kovu across the face with outstretched claws.}**

"HEY!" Sarabi and Sarafina yelled, in defense of Kovu.

**KOVU:** **Eeaugh!**

**{Kovu looks away in pain, but soon turns his head, glaring at Zira. She recoils at the sight, shocked; Kovu now has a scar over his left eye just like Scar's. Zira recovers quickly.}**

Taka rubbed his wound self-consciously. Ahadi saw him do that and sighed. He wished he'd kept his temper in check but there was no use in living in the past.

**ZIRA:** **{menacingly} What have you done?**

**KOVU:** **I-I-I didn't mean to... it-it-it wasn't my fault, I... {forcefully} I did nothing!**

"Exactly!" Mufassa nodded. _Just like Taka, _he thought after a minute. Maybe Kovu _was_ like Scar. Just not the Scar Zira loved and worshiped.

**ZIRA:** **Exactly! And in doing so, you betrayed your pride... betrayed Scar!**

**KOVU:** **{shouting} I want nothing more to do with him!**

_Good,_ Taka thought.

**ZIRA:** **You cannot escape it! Nuka is dead because of you!**

**KOVU:** **No.**

**ZIRA:** **You've killed your own brother!**

"Didn't Scar kill his own brother?" Sarabi asked.

"Yes dear," Uru said quickly as to not drive Taka into a depression.

**KOVU:** **No!**

**{Kovu turns and runs out from among the pride, many of whom are growling and snarling at his departure.}**

**ZIRA:** **Let him go. Simba has hurt me for the last time... now he's corrupted Kovu! Listen to me... Simba is injured and weak. Now is the time to attack! We will take his entire kingdom... by force!**

"When monkeys fly out of my—"

"Mufassa!" Ahadi scolded.

**{The Outsiders all snarl and roar in reply. Scene switch back to Pride Rock, where Simba is just waking up.}**

**KIARA:** **Daddy... it can't be true.**

**{Camera shifts down to the valley floor, where the animals are all gathered.}**

**CHEETAH:** **It's Kovu. **

**KIARA:** **Kovu!**

**{Simba snarls and jumps forward, cutting her off. Kovu approaches down the narrow aisle between the congregated animals.}**

"Be careful," Mufassa said softly.

**TIMON:** **Why I oughtta... let me at 'im! Let me at 'im! {to Pumbaa} Here; hold me back.**

**PUMBAA:** **Okay!**

**TIMON:** **{held back by the tail} Let me at 'im! Let me at 'im!**

**PUMBAA:** **Okay! {he lets go of Timon's tail}**

**TIMON:** **{lurching forward; turning back to Pumbaa} I think you're missing the basic point here.**

**PUMBAA:** **Uh...**

Everyone chuckled at that.

**SIMBA:** **Why have you come back?**

**KOVU:** **Simba... I had nothing to do with-**

**SIMBA:** **You don't belong here.**

**KOVU:** **Please... I ask your forgiveness.**

**KIARA:** **Daddy, please... listen to him!**

**SIMBA:** **{to Kiara} Silence! {to Kovu} When you first came here, you asked for judgment...**

**SIMBA:** **...And I pass it now.**

**SIMBA:** **Exile!**

"I think he's acting too rashly," Uru said.

"I think he's acting on what he thinks he knows," Ahadi responded. "He thinks Kovu set up that attack and so he deserves exile."

**KIARA:** **No!**

**KIARA:****No! [she tries to run to him, but is blocked by two lionesses] ...Kovu!**

**{Kovu is driven from Pride Rock at hornpoint.}**

**ANIMALS:**

**Deception  
>Disgrace<br>Evil as plain as the scar on his face**

**ZEBRAS:**

**Deception (An outrage!)**

**GIRAFFES:**

**Disgrace (For shame!)**

**HIPPO:**

**He asked for trouble the moment he came**

**ZEBRAS:**

**Deception (An outrage!)**

**ANIMALS:**

**(He can't change his stripes!)**

**GIRAFFES:**

**Disgrace (For shame!)**

**ANIMALS:**

**(You know these Outsider types!)**

**GIRAFFE:**

**Evil as plain as the scar on his face**

**ANIMALS:**

**(See you later, agitator!)**

"He deserves to be there just as much as the next lion," Sarafina glared at the screen.

**ZEBRAS:**

**Deception (An outrage!)**

"I hope those are rocks," Taka said and everyone made a face at the possibility of other options.

**GIRAFFES:**

**Disgrace (For shame!)**

**ANIMALS:**

**(Traitor, go back with your own!)**

**HIPPO:**

**He asked for trouble the moment he came**

**ANIMALS:**

**(See you later, agitator!)**

**ANIMALS:**

**Born in grief  
>Raised in hate<br>Helpless to defy his fate  
>Let him run<br>Let him live  
>But do not forget<br>What we cannot forgive**

**And he is not one of us  
>He has never been one of us<br>He is not part of us  
>Not our kind<strong>

**{Kovu is hounded from the Pride Lands. As he runs, he sees his reflection in a pool change to that of Scar.}**

"How doe he know what you look like?" Sarafina asked Taka.

"I don't know," Taka shrugged.

**Someone once lied to us  
>Now we're not so blind<br>For we knew he would do what he's done  
>And we know that he'll never be one of us<strong>

**KIARA:**

**He is not one of us**

"I wonder why Kiara sang as well," Uru said, as if in thought.

**ANTELOPE:**

**Deception**

**ZEBRA:**

**Disgrace**

**ANTELOPE:**

**Deception**

**ZEBRA:**

**Disgrace**

**ANTELOPE:**

**Deception**

**{repeats}**

**{He wanders into the desert; the overlaid images are of Kiara weeping and of Simba's face turning away. Rafiki watches Kovu leave, from a distance.}**

**RAFIKI:**

**Oohh...**

"Poor Rafiki," Sarafina said, "and his plan was going so well too!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

A/N: I ONLY OWN THE COMMENTS. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!

**{Scene switches back to Pride Rock. Simba is standing at the tip of the promontory, staring off into the distance.}**

**KIARA:** **Father... please reconsider!**

**SIMBA:** **You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on.**

**KIARA:** **No! That's not-**

**SIMBA:** **He used you to get to me!**

**KIARA:** **No! He loves me... for me!**

"Really? Because I think you've only known each other for two suns and moons," Uru said with a frown.

**SIMBA:** **Because you are my daughter! You will not leave Pride Rock. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you... away from him.**

**KIARA:** **You don't know him!**

**SIMBA:** **I know he's following in Scar's pawprints... and I must follow in my father's.**

**KIARA:** **You will never be Mufasa!**

Mufassa winced at the comment. It stung that his son tried to only measure up to what he remembered his father's reign to be like and not to try to be his own lion.

"Mufassa?" Sarabi whispered. "Hey, just think of what a great king you were that your own son is trying to copy you."

"Yeah," Taka whispered as well. "Remember what Raffiki said two dozen suns ago? Imitation is the most sincere form of flattery."

Mufassa smiled.

"Thanks little brother, Sarabi," he said.

**{Simba is stung, but silenced... Kiara breaks down and runs back to her den to lie down, sobbing. She sees a stream of light shining through a hole in the wall. Determined, she pushes her way through the wall, then runs down away from Pride Rock, searching for Kovu. She tracks the same path Kovu took while fleeing Pride Rock, but cannot find him.}**

"Brilliant job keeping an eye on her," Mufassa rolled his eyes. Sarabi grinned at the comment.

**KIARA:** **Kovu? Kovu...**

**{She walks through the stream Kovu walked through, looking down at her reflection. Curiously, only half of her body is clear. She continues looking through a cave, calling his name}**

**KIARA:** **Kovu...**

**{The song is sung by voice-overs. Kiara reflects on Kovu and their time together, all they have seen and been through.}**

**KIARA:** **In a perfect world  
>One we've never known<br>We would never need to face the world alone**

**They can have the world  
>We'll create our own<br>I may not be brave or strong or smart  
>But somewhere in my secret heart<strong>

**{Kiara looks up at the sky, seeing their rabbit and two lions in the sky, remembering}**

**I know  
>Love will find a way<br>Anywhere I go  
>I'm home<br>If you are there beside me**

**{She moves to a log overhanging the stream. She sits down on it, depressed. When she opens her eyes and peers at her reflection, she sees that it is, again, only half clear.}**

"Why is that?" Sarafina asked.

"Who knows?" Taka shrugged. Sarabi rolled her eyes.

"Males. Not a romantic bone in their body," she muttered.

**Like dark turning into day  
>Somehow we'll come through<br>Now that I've found you  
>Love will find a way<strong>

"I'm no genius," Taka said, "but I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to fit in that grass."

"Inherited Mufassa's brains," Sarabi muttered to Sarafina, who giggled.

**{Kiara is sitting on a high knoll, with her head bowed. The scene moves to Kovu, who is approaching Kiara from behind her.}**

**KOVU:** **I was so afraid  
>Now I realize<br>Love is never wrong  
>And so it never dies<strong>

**{Kiara turns and notices Kovu.}**

**There's a perfect world  
>Shining in your eyes<strong>

**KIARA and KOVU:** **And if only they could feel it too  
>The happiness I feel with you<strong>

**{They come together and nuzzle lovingly.}**

**They'd know  
>Love will find a way<br>Anywhere we go  
>We're home<br>If we are there together**

**Like dark turning into day  
>Somehow we'll come through<br>Now that I've found you  
>Love will find a way<strong>

**I know love will find a way**

**{Two butterflies flutter around Kovu and Kiara. Kovu brightens up at the sight of them, and laughing, rushes off after them, with Kiara in pursuit. They wrestle briefly, then catch sight of themselves in a reflection.}**

**KOVU:** **Hey, look... we are one. {he smiles at Kiara}**

**KIARA:** **{she smiles back, then realizes what Kovu just said and looks shocked} What?**

"Didn't Simba say that earlier in the thing?" Mufassa asked.

**KOVU:** **Let's get outta here. We'll run away together! And start a pride... all our own.**

"Okay…." Sarafina raised an eyebrow as did Taka. "How are they going to do that without more lions?"

Sarabi rolled her eyes at the two. Oh to be young and innocent, despite the fact that they were only two years younger than she and Mufassa were.

"I'll tell you when you're older dear," Uru told Taka.

**KIARA:** **{chuckles} Kovu... we have to go back.**

**KOVU:** **You're kidding. But we're finally together!**

**KIARA:** **Our place is with our pride. If we run away, they'll be divided forever.**

**{Kovu considers, but doesn't seem entirely convinced.}**

**{Scene switches back to the Outlanders, crossing a river on the way to attack Pride Rock.}**

"It's like they're melting!" Sarafina screamed.

"My ears will thank you for that later," Taka growled, rubbing said ears.

**{Scene switches again; now back at Pride Rock, where Timon and Pumbaa are talking.}**

**TIMON:** **I can't believe we lost her again. This is the eight thousandth time!**

**PUMBAA:** **Ooh!**

**TIMON:** **I thought you were gonna watch her!**

**PUMBAA:** **Me? You were gonna watch her!**

**TIMON:** **I thought you were gonna watch her!**

**PUMBAA:** **No, you were gonna watch her!**

**TIMON:** **You were gonna watch her!**

**PUMBAA:** **Aah, watch this! {he leaps onto Timon}**

**TIMON:** **Oww! Take that, you creepy warthog! Say it! Say it!**

"Why are they fighting?" Mufassa asked his father.

"I don't have the answer you seek," Ahadi said. Uru rolled her eyes.

"You've been hanging around Raffiki again haven't you dear?"

**PUMBAA:** **Fat! Fat! Fatty fat fat!**

**{Timon and Pumbaa are all-out wrestling when Simba approaches. When he speaks, they leap to attention.}**

**SIMBA:** **What are you doing?**

**TIMON:** **Good question! Now let me ask one.**

**PUMBAA:** **Hippo-thetically...**

**TIMON:** **Very hypo-thetical, there's this guy...**

**PUMBAA:** **But he's not a lion...**

**TIMON:** **No! No, he's not a lion... yeesh. {Simba is looking amused} Definitely not a lion. And, uh... uh... his daughter, um, say... vanished.**

**SIMBA:** **Kiara is gone?**

**{Zazu flies into shot.}**

**ZAZU:** **Sire! The Outsiders are on the attack... heading this way! It's war!**

Taka and Sarafina chuckled at Zazu's face when the bird announced that it would be war.

**SIMBA:** **Zazu! Find Kiara! We'll assemble the lionesses. Move! Now!**

**{A storm gathers as the two prides close on the field of battle; rain mats Simba's mane as he advances. Prey animals skitter away from between the advancing lions. Buzzards circle overhead. Kiara and Kovu rush home as fast as they can. The two prides face each other across the field; when all are assembled, Timon and Pumbaa moon the Outsiders.}**

**TIMON and PUMBAA:** **Nah nah nah nah nah nah!**

"Good mood killer," Uru muttered.

**ZIRA:** **It's over, Simba! I have dreamed of nothing else for years!**

**TIMON:** **Boy... does she need a hobby.**

**SIMBA:** **Last chance, Zira: Go home.**

**ZIRA:** **I am home!**

**{Lightning flashes and thunder cracks.}**

**ZIRA:** **Attack!**

**{The two opposing lines advance toward each other, first walking, then picking up speed until they hit at a full run. Zira coaches her pride from a high rock.}**

**ZIRA:** **Go for the eyes! Break his jaw! Hit him low! Get them! Do what you must!**

"But no one's fighting Simba," Taka said. "I'm pretty sure there's only one male in that pride unless some of the lionesses are having issues."

Mufassa burst out laughing and Ahadi put a paw to his mouth to hide his twitching lips.

"TAKA!" Sarafina shouted and whacked her best friend over the head. "Be nice to the crazy lioness."

**{Kiara and Kovu approach from a distance, but the dust of the battle is already rising; they're worried, but they rush towards the battlefield at full speed anyway.}**

**PUMBAA:** **What do we do? What do we do?**

**TIMON:** **There's only one thing we can do, Pumbaa: "When the going gets tough, the tough get going." That's our motto!**

**PUMBAA:** **I thought our motto was "Hakuna Matata"!**

**TIMON:** **Pumbaa, stop living in the past! We need a new motto!**

"No, not really," Sarabi shook her head. "I like the old motto."

**{Timon and Pumbaa run screaming into the battle, trying to appear as menacing as they can. They are stopped short by a snarling lioness; they turn and run back the way they came.}**

**TIMON:** **Like I said: Let's get going!**

**{Kovu and Kiara run down an embankment covered with fallen logs; Kovu nearly slips, but catches onto one of the logs and jumps down safely. The logs begin shifting.}**

**{Vitani appears on a ledge above Nala.}**

**VITANI:** **Where's your pretty daughter, Nala?**

"Wait, how does Vitani know Nala?" Sarafina asked.

"Well, none of us are from the future so we wouldn't know," Taka said dryly, earning a paw to the back of the head from his best friend.

**NALA:** **Vitani!**

**{Vitani leaps down onto Nala; the two roll down the hill, fighting fiercely.}**

**{Timon and Pumbaa are being chased by a number of lionesses. They get backed up against a wall, surrounded; Pumbaa puts his face to the wall and covers his eyes. Timon looks around, panicking, and finally sees a way out; he jumps up on Pumbaa's back, bends Pumbaa's tail, cocks it, and holds it like a gun.}**

**TIMON:** **Don't anybody move! This thing's loaded. I'll let you have it!**

"Good one!" Mufassa grinned.

**{The enemy lionesses all shriek and turn tail, fleeing over the horizon.}**

**TIMON:** **Yeah! Yeah... talk about your winds of war!**

**{Back on the battlefield, Zira is laughing as she views the battle turning in her favor.}**

**ZIRA:** **Simba... {jumps down} you're mine!**

**{She and her two backup lionesses approach Simba, who is fighting off several enemies at once. The lionesses part, making way for Zira and Simba to fight one-on-one. Just as they are about to land the first blows, Kiara and Kovu leap into the scene, and stand between the two enemies.}**

**SIMBA:** **Kiara?**

**ZIRA:** **Kovu! {he stares at her, his eyes narrowing at her mention of his name} ...Move.**

"No, don't move," Taka said.

**SIMBA:** **Stand aside.**

**KIARA:** **Daddy, this has to stop.**

**ZIRA:** **{to Kovu} You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!**

**KOVU:** **You'll never hurt Kiara... or Simba. Not while I'm here.**

"Awww!" Sarabi and Sarafina cooed.

"Lionesses," Mufassa muttered and Taka nodded.

**ZIRA:** **{gasp}**

**SIMBA:** **Stay out of this!**

**KIARA:** **A wise King once told me, "We are one." I didn't understand what he meant... now I do.**

**SIMBA:** **But... they...**

**KIARA:** **Them... us. Look at them... they are us. What differences do you see? **

"Dark skin, rings around their eyes and they want to kill you," Sarafina said. "Those enough differences for you?"

"Chill out Fina," Taka chuckled.

**{Simba pauses; the battle has stopped. As Simba and Kiara look at one another, the clouds part and the rain stops. Finally, Simba and his daughter nuzzle.}**

**ZIRA:** **Vitani... now!**

**VITANI:** **No, Mother! Kiara's right. {she walks over to Simba's side, turning around to face Zira} Enough. {Zira's other lionesses look shocked}**

**ZIRA:** **If you will not fight... then you will die as well.**

"What kind of a mother would tell her own daughter that?" Sarabi asked.

"A bad one," Uru replied.

**{Some of Zira's lionesses begin to move over onto Simba's side. Zira's eyes begin to panic as her whole pride leaves her.}**

**ZIRA:** **Wh-wha... Where are you going? Get back here!**

**SIMBA:** **Let it go, Zira. It's time to put the past behind us.**

**ZIRA:** **{now alone} I'll never let it go!**

"That's unhealthy," Ahadi noted.

**{More logs pile up in the river, forming a dam.}**

**ZIRA:** **This is for you, Scar!**

"I DON'T WANT IT!" Taka shouted as if to convey to Zira that he really didn't want her to attack his nephew.

**{Zira leaps at Simba, but Kiara catches her in mid-flight and rolls over with her; the two lionesses tumble down the embankment.}**

**SIMBA:** **Kiara!**

**KOVU:** **Kiara!**

"Shouting her name isn't going to help!" Sarabi growled.

**{Simba jumps down the slope, trying desperately to reach Kiara, but she and Zira have already fallen too far for him to catch up. Kiara manages to catch a hold on the ledge, slowing her descent enough for her to jump onto a small ledge. Zira clings to the rocks some distance below Kiara, hanging by her front paws.}**

"Come on Simba!" Sarafina said nervously.

**NALA:** **Hold on, Kiara!**

**{The dam of logs breaks; the river suddenly begins to swell to many times its normal flow.}**

**NALA:** **Simba! Simba- the river!**

**{The river is rapidly rushing to fill the canyon. Simba leaps from rock face to rock face, trying to reach Kiara. Below, Zira hangs precariously from the rock face. Kiara is above on the ledge.}**

**KIARA:** **Zira! Give me your paw!**

"That's very kind of you Kiara," Uru nodded.

**{Zira swipes at Kiara, growling. She slips further down the rock face; she glances at the tumbling water and logs below.}**

**ZIRA:** **Ahh... ahhh...**

**KIARA:** **Zira, come on... I'll help you...**

**{She slides further down the rock wall, scrabbling for traction on the rock, but is unable to climb up. She falls back-first into the churning water below. The water and logs carry her under, and the flow in the canyon gradually subsides.}**

**{Kovu looks down where his mother fell, closes his eyes, and lets out a sigh.}**

"His scar disappeared," Sarabi noted. "Wait, is he upset?"

"She was his mother," Taka said softly. He knew he'd be upset if his mother died too.

**{Simba is waiting on the rocks near Kiara.}**

**SIMBA:** **Kiara...**

**KIARA:** **Daddy... I tried... (They climb back to the top. Nala hugs Kiara.)**

**NALA:** **Kiara... oh.**

**PUMBAA:** **Wow... that was really brave!**

"Yeah it was," Taka nodded. "She gets it from me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mufassa growled. Taka just smirked.

**TIMON:** **Yeee-haaa!**

**{Kiara and Kovu approach each other.}**

**KIARA:** **Kovu...**

**KOVU:** **Oh, Kiara.**

**SIMBA:** **Kovu... I was wrong. You belong here.**

"Let that go down in the history books as the one time a parent will admit they're wrong," Sarafina said loudly. Ahadi inwardly winced at that.

**{Kiara leans into Kovu.}**

**SIMBA:** **Let's go home... all of us.**

"YAY!" all the cubs cheered at the two prides being reunited once more.

**{The two prides slowly walk back to Pride Rock, with "We Are One" playing in the background. Rafiki blesses the union of Kiara and Kovu with a gesture of his staff.}**

**PUMBAA:** **I love moments like this.**

**TIMON:** **Yeah...**

**TIMON and PUMBAA:** **...Love. Not like... love!**

**{Zazu isn't amused. Timon and Pumbaa burst into tears. Zazu shields himself with his wings.}**

"Poor Zazu," Sarafina chuckled.

**{Simba and Nala lead the procession through the rest of the pride, flanking them with bowed heads; Kiara and Kovu follow. Both couples make their way to the tip of the Promontory; first Simba roars, and then Kovu does. Finally all four roar together. The rest of the pride roars in answer.}**

**{The clouds part, and Simba is illuminated by a sunbeam; we hear the voice of Mufasa from the clouds.}**

"At least we know you're supportive," Sarabi said softly to Mufassa, who was looking at his paws morosely.

**MUFASA:** **Well done, my son. {the spirit of Mufasa circles around Simba}**

**{Rafiki smiles and nods as the prophecy comes to completion.}**

**MUFASA:** **We are one.**

**{Cut to black}**

**THE END**

"That was great," Mufassa said, "but now Taka and I have some mischief to perform."

Taka grinned at the thought of performing mischief with his brother.

"Alright dear," Uru said. "Just be back before night fall."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Alright, this is the last chapter of this story! Whoo but sad as well. I've found I enjoy writing Lion King Stories, especially ones with Taka.

Okay, before I start rambling on….here's the last chapter!

Mufassa and Taka ran out of the cave before their parents realized what their elder son had just said.

"Really Muffy?" Taka asked. "Did you have to say we'd be getting up to mischief?"

"Well Mom always said that it's better not to lie," Mufassa said with a smirk. Taka chuckled and the two brothers walked towards the Southern Border.

"Hey Mufassa!" another cub called out. "Stuck babysitting again huh?"

Taka flinched softly at that. He knew that voice. It was Una, the cub who loved to torment him. Mufassa though never knew that until yesterday.

"Actually Una," Mufassa said, his eyes narrowed, at the tan cub "I'm spending time with my brother."

Una snorted, his pink nose scrunched up at what he thought to be an obvious lie.

"Yeah right," he said. "Come on. Rafe and Coz just discovered a neat hideout behind the waterhole. They're waiting for you to come check it out."

"Sweet!" Mufassa said. "Can Taka come?"

Una shrugged but everyone knew what it meant. It meant no annoying little brothers allowed.

"Come on Taka," Mufassa growled. "Those caves aren't going to explore themselves."

Taka looked at his brother in shock, as did Una. Mufassa was giving up time with his friends to spend time with _him_?

"Thanks Mufassa," Taka said softly. "You could have—"

"Ditched you to hang out with someone who enjoys making my brother miserable?" Mufassa asked. "Not a chance Taka."

Taka grinned at that, his scar still aching at the movement but he didn't notice.

"RACE YA!" Taka shouted and then started off. Mufassa could be heard shouting after him but all any animal could hear was Taka laughter as they made their way to the caves.

"Whoa!" both cubs gasped. The caves were about three feet high but fifteen feet wide.

"I wonder what's in there?" Taka asked. Mufassa smirked.

"There's only one way to know," he said and Taka caught on to Mufassa's train of thought.

"Let's go check it out!" both cubs exclaimed. The cave, they realized, wasn't much fun. It was wet and slimy. Not to mention the bats that liked to fly right into Taka's face at any given moment.

"RATS WITH WINGS!" Taka shouted after the last attack. "That's what they are. Stop laughing Mufassa!"

His brother was in fact laughing his tail off. Growling, Taka pounced on his big brother, sending both of them rolling out of the cave.

"Whoa!" Mufassa exclaimed as they stopped.

"Pinned ya!" Taka smirked as once again he landed on top of his brother. Mufassa growled and ended up chasing Taka all the way back to Pride Rock just as the sun was setting.

"Have fun boys?" Uru asked as they walked into to the den.

Taka looked at Mufassa, who was grinning ear to ear.

"We had a blast," both cubs said, the looks on their faces enough to cause their parents to groan at the trouble their cubs had gotten into in the Pride Lands.

000000000000000000

Ten Years Later

Taka yawned as he stretched out in the sun. Mufassa had become king eight years ago after their father had passed away during an epic battle with the Hyenas. Uru had followed their father soon after, of a broken heart.

_At least Father managed to fix things between us,_ he thought. For the time he had left, Ahadi made it a point to include Taka in all the duties he was training Mufassa in, including the nightly star gazing.

"TAKA!" he heard Nala shout. No one knew what pride Nala came from. She arrived a few weeks after his nephew Simba had turned one four years ago. She was dehydrated, starving and it was obvious she'd had a long journey. Somehow, Mufassa had delegated the task of looking after her to himself and Sarafina.

"Yes Nala?" Taka asked, getting up. Nala skid to a halt right in front of him, causing Taka to chuckle.

"Simba…gorge…wildebeest!"

"Slow down," Taka said, his eyes widening with worry when he heard the word gorge. "Tell me everything."

"Simba and I were playing by the gorge on the northern border—"

"I thought we told you never to go there?" Taka interjected instantly. Nala glowered when she was interrupted. Despite the fact that she had no relation to Sarafina, her glare was identical to the pregnant lioness.

"Yes but that's not important right now!" Nala brushed that aside. "Some how Simba caused a rock slide and the herd started to stampede!"

Taka didn't need to hear any more.

"Nala, tell the king where I'm going," he said and the tone he said it in clearly gave the impression that there shouldn't be any arguments. "In fact, tell Sarafina too."

"Why?"

"Because I think she'd kill me if I didn't," Taka said and they both shared a chuckle. Taka ran off to the northern border, a few miles west of the Elephant Grave Yard. He could see the dust.

_Great Kings, please make sure Simba's alright,_ he thought as he slid down the wall. His eyes scanned the sea of prey for any sign of his nephew.

"SIRE!" the annoying call of Zazu came from behind and he almost knocked the bird out.

"Zazu," he said. "Fly ahead and see if you can see Simba!"

The bird did as commanded and not five minutes had gone by before he returned.

"THERE, THERE!" the bird said pointing. "ON THAT TREE!"

Taka didn't wait to see if the tree would hold Simba. He jumped into the sea of wildebeests and began to run. He was fast, even as he got older, but he wasn't fast enough to out run a boat load of startled prey. He knew he had to get out and fast.

"UNCLE TAKA!"

He knew that panicked yell indicated that there wasn't much time left. He sped up and jumped just as the tree broke, sending his nephew into the air. Catching him just as he landed, Taka decided instead of trying to go back he'd run with the tide until there was an opening. That proved to be a mistake as he was knocked down by two beasts.

"AGHHHHH!"

No way was he going to let his nephew get trampled, not when his mother was two suns away from giving him a new brother of his own. Getting up, Taka ran to Simba and picked him up again. He began to climb, which proved difficult even with Simba in his mouth. He didn't care. He had to get out of there.

"Taka!" he heard his brother shout and passed his nephew on to his big brother. Then he began to slip.

_SHIT!_

"Mufassa!" he shouted, feeling like the cub he once was. "Brother! A little help?"

Mufassa lent down a paw and helped Taka the rest of the way.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Mufassa shouted at him the moment Taka had caught his breath. "You might have died!"

"I was thinking that your son was in danger," Taka snapped back. "Sorry for caring!"

Mufassa groaned.

"Taka, just last week you sprained your paw rescuing the two cubs from the Elephant Grave Yard. You're supposed to be recovering from _that_. If you don't stop doing these crazy things—You're not the only one who cares about the cubs."

_No, but I am the only one who has to make sure he doesn't end up like his crazy future self,_ Taka thought, feeling his paw twinge in pain.

"You hurt don't you?" Mufassa asked, misreading Taka's silence. "Come on. I'll let Sarafina tear into you while Rafikki looks you over…and you young lion," he turned to Simba, " are going to have a long talk with your mother about dangerous stunts that could give us heart attacks."

"Dad!" the young cub groaned. Taka shook his head. Simba was just like himself and his brother when they were his age. The walk back to Pride Rock was a long one, only because of the silence.

"You're just in time!" Sarabi said in excitement.

"In time for what?" Taka asked in confusion. Sarabi gave him a look.

"Did you forget that your mate was pregnant with _your_ cub?" she asked. Taka gasped and ran to her side, only to be stopped by Rafikki.

"Only one may be by her side," the monkey said. "Sarabi already claimed that spot."

"But I'm the father!" Taka growled in annoyance. "This is revenge for pouncing on you when Mufassa was crowned king isn't it?"

Rafikki shrugged and Taka began to pace, not even listening to Mufassa scold the two cubs for their dangerous and stupid stunt.

"Taka, you're just going to injure that paw more," Mufassa said with a frown after he'd finished with the cubs. "Sit down."

"TAKA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" a scream came from inside the cave.

"I'll pass on the sitting," Taka said dryly.

"Sarabi said the same thing when she was giving birth to Simba," Mufassa reassured his brother. "It honestly doesn't mean anything, and not so fast you two!"

Nala and Simba groaned as they were trying to sneak off of Pride Rock.

"Nice one," Taka shrugged.

"Thanks," Mufassa chuckled. "What are you going to name the cub?"

"Haven't any clue," Taka said with a wry smile but hearing more screams drove him back to pacing. The sun was lowering in the sky when the faint mews of a newborn cub were heard.

"You may enter now," Rafikki said and Taka took no time in entering the cave. By Sarafina's side were three cubs. One was tan; taking after her mother but the other two had inherited their father's fur coloring.

"They're beautiful," Taka gasped. "Do you know what you want to name them?"

Sarafina lifted her weary head and smiled gently. "I thought you'd want to do the honor."

Taka thought for a moment. He didn't really know but then it hit him.

"Which one was born first?" he asked. Sarafina pointed to the first male cub with her tail and Taka smiled.

"Ahadi," he said.

"After your father?" Sarafina said surprised. Taka nodded and his mate smiled.

"He'd like that," she said and then turned to the other two cubs. "You know we still have two more cubs to name dear."

"Oh right," Taka chuckled. "I know Mufassa's got Mom's name already claimed if Sarabi gives birth to a girl—"

"Vitani," Sarafina said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sarafina nodded and Taka chuckled.

"In that case, let's name the youngest one Kopa," he said.

"Why Kopa?" Sarafina asked, the confusion evident in her face.

"Because if we name him Kovu, then my future grandniece will have a completely new set of problems to deal with."

The happy couple burst out laughing and Taka smiled. Things had finally settled down and life was for the better.


End file.
